Crack in the Ice
by Foxwise
Summary: "I was fifteen, everything was peaceful. It was as it should have been. There were no inflictions, no troubles. Then everything went to hell, and my life forever changed. Worst part is.. I couldn't remember the last time I was truly happy." She looked to the blonde with tired eyes and a soft smile, "Until I met you.." (Anna's a runaway/Elsa's her new home) AU, Elsanna, Non-Incest
1. Prologue: At First Glance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen/Disney nor the characters, I own what I create.**

**WARNING: AU, Elsanna romance and possible tragedy. Mainly fluff and slight angst.. Maybe it's the other way around? Oh well, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Author's Note: For now, welcome to my first published fanfic and I hope you enjoy what's to come. A little heads up, the time bounces back and forth, so just be attentive to the headers to keep track. Happy reading :) ************-FW**

* * *

**Crack in the Ice**

Prologue: At First Glance

_Present Day_

Heels clicked down a dark cobble stone hall, ringing louder as frost cracked under pressure from each stride, spreading over the hard floor with as much ferocity as the owner could carry.

A plait of platinum blonde whipped around at the slight gust of chilled air that trailed closely after. Every so often the gale would dance around a thinly veiled gown, crafted with woven layers of ice, properly fitting the slender figure.

The temperature dropped lower with each step further down the desolated dungeon, suffocating the only dim light each candle could offer; snuffing it out with ease.

Azure eyes glowed in the darkened space, steady breathing being the only sign that not all self-control had been lost, just on the precipice of doing so.

Rounding the corner, her bright irises locked on a resting guard. She nearly growled at the snoozing man, gritting her teeth while a cold wind viciously picked up around him. He visibly shuddered and gave way, eyes shooting open only to further widen at the sight of his Queen.

"Y-Your Majesty!" he fumbled and shot up from his stool with minimal grace. He opened his mouth to sputter a long rant of apologies she didn't have patience for, cutting him off at the power of her hand. He shut his mouth like a gaping fish with the simple gesture, praying that he'd still have a job the next morning.

"Open the cellar," her voice held bite as it sliced through the tense air. He grappled with his keys, quick to find the proper one, albeit rather nervously. Unlocking the rusted portal he pushed it open with a screech, stepping out of his Queen's path.

"Come with me," her voice steady and stoic, as she strode past him. He followed in silence, the only sounds being the quick hasty steps that came from his clumsy footing, her clacking heels, and water dripping like a pendulum in a damp corner somewhere. They passed several empty cells that once held a thug or thief, until they neared the very last cell.

At first glance it seemed vacant to the guard, his eyes adjusted until he noticed a shackled darkness in a lying heap on the cold grimed floor. He gazed from the lying form to his Queen who titled her head ever so slightly at the remaining lock.

Hesitating for a moment, he shuffled through his keys once more, giving a grunt of frustration until he came across the right one. The Queen fought not to roll her eyes at the man, he didn't even have that many keys to begin with.

"Leave us," giving no room for argument.

His eyes peered worrisome but understood that her word was absolute. "Yes, Queen Elsa," he complied, spinning on one heel and heading back to his post. If not for the rage of emotions swirling through her, she would have felt a swell of pride at his concern. Instead a bile anger bubbled as she scoffed at his lack of faith.

She was stronger than she ever let on, that much was true.

The bundle shifted, groaning at the sore wrists that fell limp on either side of their head. Puffed skin, red with agitation, hung from rusted shackles that clinked with each movement the figure made.

The Queen stepped to the prisoner landing in a crouch and arctic blue irises met with sea-greens for the first time. A look of resignation transformed to one of scorn as the woman sneered through chapped lips, no doubt from lack of nourishment. Elsa couldn't help but notice the splay of freckles that danced like constellations on her face, before settling back to her enticing eyes.

Elsa took a moment to search those bright eyes, asking lowly, "Who sent you?" The red-head glared on in defiance until a low rumble came from her throat, bubbling to a hoarse chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _your Majesty_," enunciating the last part with dripping sarcasm. Arctic eyes narrowed into slits at the mock of her title.

Elsa was losing what little patience she had left. "Alright, let's try this again," the temperature dropped dangerously, causing the younger woman's breath to fog; this didn't seem to faze the red-head at all. "Who sent you," the blonde repeated.

The younger woman shuddered, Elsa figured it was from the cold air. "You know, it's quite rude not to introduce yourself," the chained woman teased, ignoring the Queen's question obnoxiously.

"You know who I am," the Queen rebutted as she rose from her crouched place, bringing relief to her aching knees.

"Not one for formality? How odd from the Queen of Arendelle," she let out a shaky laugh and continued, "aren't you going to ask who I am?" The red-head grinned with mirth as the blonde watched on in scrutiny. "I should be insulted then. Am I so beneath you that you don't need a name to my pretty face?" The smart ass attitude fueled every movement as she cocked her head to the side.

And Elsa was done with it.

"Alright, who are you then?" She sighed, giving in to the red head's game. She didn't have all day anyways. It was the Queen's turn to shudder as the woman grinned even wider at the small victory.

"..Anna... Anna Westerguard," she breathed out barely a whisper.

Elsa's shoulders tensed and her eyes widened. _'No.. that can't be right..'_ She quickly turned on the ball of her foot and practically ran out of the cell. Hearing a chuckle echo from the cell behind her, she doubled her pace and called out to the guard. He appeared in seconds as she ordered him to seal the cell, he seemed confused but acted quickly. She was already out of the dungeon and heading for her study by the time he even took so much as a step.

She needed to gather herself before she jumped to conclusions, passing through hallways and busy staff that paid no mind. She finally reached the doors to her study, reaching for the knob and ignoring the gathered frost as she swung it open and locked it behind her. She searched through the many books neatly set on an intricate mahogany shelf, picking one that spoke of all the neighboring kingdoms and lines of royalty.

Too anxious to sit, she shifted through several pages until she found herself eyeing the names of the Westerguard royal siblings. _Alec.. Elijah.. James.. Markus.. Malick.. Henrik.. Kristoff.. Augustus.. Ivan.. Nikolaos.. Harvey.. Lawrence.. Hans.. Anna.. _

She froze but continued on as her name haunted her mind.

'_Anna.' _

She skimmed through on all 13 Southern Princes before falling on one paragraph that caught her attention, one that described the fourteenth in line. The Princess' life in a few sentences was cut off, only briefing through recorded appearances before disappearing around seven years ago and was presumed dead, ending her story.

'_Until now..'_

Her fears were only confirmed, taking purchase on the last portrait taken of the princess at the bottom of the page, mimicking the fiery plaits and teal eyes of her most recent house guest. She indeed was harboring the lost Westerguard Princess in her dungeons.. on counts of treason against the Queen of Arendelle.

_'Fuck.'_

* * *

**Re-updated: 11/4/14**


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Fun

**Author's Note: Well here we go, chapter 1 update as promised.  
Happy reading ****-FW**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Fun

12 years ago

_-Southern Isles Coast-_

_The smell of salt and sweet grass wafted through the air, omitting from the coast of rolling waves near sun-kissed hills. The summer's heat gave life to the endless sound of crickets that hid in blades of grass, dancing in the wind. Throughout the vast green sat a boy with a mop of dirty blonde atop his head that shined like gold silk in the sun. _

_He hummed to himself as he picked a blade of grass and began to twiddle with it between his fingers. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a flash of red hiding between the grains, twin plaits bounced with glee as the owner giggled with excitement. Just as the laughter reached his ears, he was pounced on from behind as a lion would a prey. "ANNA-oof!" The boy cried out before both children stumbled on their backs in a fit of giggles._

"_Gotcha Kristoff!" The red-headed lioness exclaimed between endless giggles, gasping for air. Kristoff couldn't help the infectious laughter that passed his lips, giving his younger sister a playful shove. "You're gonna regret that," her eyes shone through his threat and sparked with a playful desire to run off, gathering herself to break into a sprint._

"_Oh no you don't!" another boy about Anna's age bumped into her and grasped her sides, they shared the same teasing glint as he began to tickle her senseless. "Ha- Hans! Qu- Quit it!" she sputtered in a fit of giggles, her red plaits coming slightly undone at the struggle. _

_Strands of red that matched Anna's fell to his face as he finally ended his ruthless game of tickle bumps. Kristoff came from behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I see you've avenged me from our dear sister," he mocked as Anna stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. _

"_That's not fair! You're my Knights!" she exclaimed through her pout. _

"_Oh? What happens when the Princess attacks her Knight? You can't expect us to do nothing," he returned with a smug look on his face._

"_Yes I can!" she retaliated._

"_Can not"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Spoiled brat!"_

"_Bully!"_

"_I'M THE BULLY!?"_

_Hans had to stifle a laugh watching his siblings argue, he knew that Kristoff only wanted to annoy Anna to no end but she was just as stubborn. It was a constant battle between the two that he would eventually put to an end. Of course Kristoff never truly meant anything he said, through the whole scene Hans noted the way Kristoff's hazel eyes gleamed with adoration for his sister. He was sure his own did just the same; they truly adored her and would protect her to the end, just as knights would do for their Princess. _

_He was brought out of his daze when their yelling rose in pitch signaling the time to intervene. "Alright alright, enough you two," he eased, while the siblings were practically fuming. Anna was always the first to listen to Hans, seeing how they always got along. Meanwhile, Kristoff held his ground acting younger than he was, Hans found this ironic since he was older than both ten-year olds. _

_He knew how to get his attention though, "why don't we head back and have a little sword match? May the best knight win." Hans smirked at his last comment in hopes to drive his attack on himself instead of their sister._

_Kristoff surrendered accepting the new challenge. "You're on little brother," he practically boasted, excited at beating his brother again at the game. Hans knew he had no chance being five years younger than his brother, regardless his plan worked. Anna gasped with undeniable excitement as she bounced from one foot to another. _

"_C'mon! C'mon!" she yelled as she ran towards the palace that stood just on the coast, stumbling lightly on her summer dress before picking up speed once more. The brothers laughed in unison at her clumsiness before sprinting to catch up to her. _

"_Where have you three been?" a voice boomed over the top of the grand stairwell of the main hall, echoing in the vast grandeur that was the Westerguard home. Said three siblings came to a screeching halt upon entering their home, looking up the steps to see an older young man with neatly combed black hair. He stood with arrogance coming off him in waves as he peered down at them, expectantly. _

_Kristoff not being one to disappoint rolled his eyes at the snobby young man, replying, "We were playing outside, what's it to you?" _

_Emerald eyes narrowed and glared dangerously at the young blonde boy, "You will do well to show me some respect _boy." _Spitting out his last word with venom, Anna jolted. Even she knew when Kristoff reached his limits, seeing his ears turn a bright shade of red and his knuckles whiten. Hans being the peace keeper that he is took a step to intervene again, stopping short upon hearing another voice._

"_Come now Elijah, no need to be so rude to your brother," came from another young man with shorter brown hair that looked to be drenched as some locks stuck to his forehead. His deep brown brows highlighted his bright blue eyes that were his only soft features, contrasting his strong jaw line that completed the frame. He had wide, broad shoulders that held up the practice sword he carried so nonchalantly. Elijah's emerald eyes shifted from Kristoff to the man behind him, slightly easing his daggering glare._

"_He needs to learn to respect his elders Alec," he stated coolly, obviously not too thrilled that he had been interrupted. "He is only fifteen and parades around as if he owns this castle," he casted a glance in Kristoff's direction, pleased to elicit a growl from the boy._

"_Look who's talking you HYPOCRITE!" Kristoff boomed seeing how Anna jumped in fear, he inwardly cursed himself at not checking his hot temper._

"_Enough you two, you're upsetting your sister," he stated loudly to end the argument before speaking again. "Elijah be on your way, I'm sure father has kingly matters he would like to discuss with you," Alec chuckled at his own jest._

"_Yes since you fail to take on the responsibility yourself," came from smug lips._

"_Ack, don't bore me with that nonsense now Elijah, it's not my time to be king yet, Father has many more gray hairs he needs to spout before then," the younger siblings giggled at that, even Kristoff. Elijah held his head even higher and scrunched his nose as if Alec smelled like dead cattle, walking off with a quick, "Brute."_

_Alec sighed before turning his attention back to his younger sibling, "Don't worry Kristoff, I'm not going to preach to you what you already know but be mindful of your sister," he then looked to Anna. "As long as I'm here Anna, you won't need to worry," She smiled warmly at the eldest sibling; she enjoyed his genuine caring attitude, a grand contrast to Elijah's cold merciless personality. _

_She never understood why he always antagonized Kristoff, knowing the perfect things to say to anger the boy. "Now then, I know you three have something mischievous to do," with that he winked at them as he passed them by, heading to the courtyard where he would train with the guards._

_The three of them let out a breath that they hadn't noticed they were holding, feeling the tension ease out of the room. Kristoff looked to Anna to apologize but she stopped him short with a tight hug. He was shocked for a moment before sighing contently and wrapping his arms around her. She always gave the warmest hugs. She held on a little tighter before whispering, "Please, no more fighting Kristoff." _

_He heard the hurt in her voice and gave a light peck on the crown of her head, nodding his head in agreement. He then looked to Hans who agreed, the match could wait. Pulling away from Anna with a smirk, "Why don't we see what desserts we can find in the kitchen, hm?" Kristoff said before grabbing his sister's hand and bounding towards the kitchen, Hans gladly in tow. Even if it meant trouble, they'd do anything to see Anna smile like she did at that moment. _

_They ran past halls that held proud banners of the Westerguard family, deep shades of blue intertwined with those of aqua. Set in the middle of each dominating color sat an intricate silver stitching, two horses set on their hind legs, an olive branch between the two equal beasts, the well-known sigil of the Southern royals. _

_Rows of shining white gold armor stood on display past every hall, varnished weapons that were once held strongly by past monarchs now sat bored in polished glass cases. The occasional portrait would sit towards the end of the hall, watching over the lively hood of the new generation that stumbled about. The siblings continued their dash, not caring of the armor that clinked with every uncaring bump of the foot, giggling as they went. _

_The kitchen doors swung open and the trio grinned at the sight of bountiful desserts left unprotected- how foolish. Anna lunged for the platter of chocolates closest to her, her brothers quick to follow her actions choosing a variety of tarts. Consumed in their treasures, the three started at the sound of the kitchen door opening, nearly choking on their treats. Afraid of being caught in the act, the three shut their eyes and braced themselves for the scolding that was sure to come; only it didn't. _

_Anna being the first to acknowledge the new presence dropped the chocolate in her hand and bounded towards a boy nearly matching her in age, with shaggy auburn hair that stuck out from all sides, his pale complexion brought out his soft hazel eyes that always reminded her of Kristoff. "Lawrence!" She hollered as she hugged him tightly. _

_He gave a quirky grin as Anna gave a messy kiss on his cheek, leaving remnants of chocolate in its wake. "Ew Anna!" he cried out as he rubbed the sleeve of his extra large shirt where she had kissed him. She rolled her eyes at the gentle boy making him shrug in response. He took in the sight of his brothers, one scuffing down the treats hastily as did the other, yet Hans never failed to come out clean. _

_Lawrence considered the thought of joining them but remembered his reason for being there, he mustered enough vocal courage to carry on his message, "Father wants us all in the study, he says its important family business and we must all attend." He finished with a sigh as if he were publicly speaking; he was always a nervous and quiet boy. _

_Anna loved how sensitive and sweet he is to everyone, even Elijah. She came to the conclusion that while Hans and Kristoff would protect her, she would gladly protect Lawrence, even if he is a year older._

_They all groaned at the news, not wanting to leave their treasures or upset father. Deciding to avoid the latter they quickly cleaned up and stepped out of the kitchen with Lawrence in tow, passing through the hallways from the lower level and reaching to the steps of the grand stair case. Lawrence mumbled about fetching Ivan and Nikolaos from the stables, who were most likely feeding their horses or brushing the mares. _

_They were the same age as Lawrence seeing as they were all born roughly around the same time of year, yet Ivan and Nikolaos were so different from Lawrence. They shared pale green eyes and hair much lighter than Kristoff's, with loud personalities that required constant attention, like the horses they groomed._

_They were nearing their father's study now and all checked each other for crumbs or evidence that they had ransacked the kitchen, agreeing that they all looked presentable. Kristoff took lead in opening the door and holding it there for his two companions, putting on his best 'prince' face that caused Anna to smile behind a giggle. They entered a room that carried endless shelves of books on either side of a large raised desk; behind it a wall of glass overlooked the coast with a breathtaking view. _

_Their father sat at his desk shuffling through a mess of papers before muttering whoever it was to come in. To his left stood Elijah, Alec, James, Markus, Malick, and Henrik; all dressed in formal suits that matched the colors of the castle, minus Alec who was sporting a tunic and trousers from training. _

_To his right stood Augustus and Harvey waiting to be joined by the rest of them; Kristoff and Hans took their place beside the two, followed by Lawrence, Ivan, and Nikolaos who had just entered. _

_Anna walked passed them, fearlessly heading straight towards her father. He had a scruffy beard and droopy eyes that shined emerald, his red hair kept neatly trimmed under a gold intricate crown made of olive branches. _

_She was close enough to place her much smaller hand atop his that was furiously scribbling. He stopped and looked up at his daughter, adoration melted in his eyes as he put down the pen and lifted the girl into his lap as she giggled happily, the others watched with a small smile save for Elijah. _

"_Are we all here?" The king's voice carried through the room eliciting confirmative hums from his thirteen sons. He nodded in approval before continuing as Anna played with his medallion that hung from his neck. "I will not take too long seeing as you have other activities and lessons to attend," some winced at the thought of returning to their tutors. "I have been in discussion with my advisors and it's about time we fortify new alliances, we've come to the agreement of arranged marriages." Everyone stilled, even Anna. _

"_I'm aware that most of you are too young but befriending a foreign kingdom in hopes to tie a marriage is still an option, there fore I am sending Augustus to Corona and Kristoff to Weselton in hopes to later create strong alliances, further than trade." Kristoff jolted at his words but did not change his expression, Hans' brows furrowed together while Anna dropped her Papa's medallion to stare at him, mouth agape with wide teary eyes. _

_He continued on, "You will remain as house guests until a wedding can be set, the servants will help gather your belongings and anything you require as you both set sail in the morning." _

_He cleared his throat, "I must attend a meeting with the advisors now. You're dismissed." Finishing with that, he stood up shrugging Anna off his knee and patting her on the head, moving to step out of his study. _

_Everyone grew grim except for Elijah who grinned like a wild hyena, eyeing Kristoff. He then followed father's movements causing a domino affect for the others to shuffle out quietly; Lawrence being the last one out gave a sad look in Kristoff's direction before leaving. The only ones to remain were Anna, Hans, and Kristoff, far too stunned to speak. _

_The brothers only moved when Anna began to sob. Rushing to her and embracing her snuggly, Kristoff couldn't help but snivel at his sister's cries, but he refused to do the same. He had to be the strong one. Hans rubbed his hand in circular motions behind his sister's back to calm her hiccups that formed from the cries, shushing her to calm her down. Between gasps for air she tried to speak, "Kri- Krist- off, y- you c- can't you ca- can't-" breaking into louder sobs. _

_He didn't need to hear the rest to understand what she meant, they all knew it. She didn't want her big brother to go and he didn't want to, it killed him knowing he's leaving his little sister behind. Yet he didn't have a choice, father's word was always final. '_But why me.'_ Kristoff contemplated as he soothed his sister, remembering Elijah's wide grin when father announced the news. _

_Kristoff scowled, of course it was Elijah's doing, always persuading father's decisions like the lap dog he is. But he wouldn't think of that now as Hans shared him a mournful look, clearly not liking the idea either. He was most fond of Kristoff out of his brothers, seeing him go would only hurt them all. All they could do was spend every moment together till the sun rose the next morning, separating them for a very long time._

* * *

4 ½ years later

_-Southern Isles Palace-_

Dear Anna,

The more I think of home, the more nostalgic I feel, wishing I could be home with you. This is my new home now, and I have to get used to that. Nina grows more beautiful everyday but I wish you could meet her; maybe you'll pull her out of her constant sense of duty. She could be such a stiff sometimes, gets it from her Father.

The time for our wedding is drawing near, which means I'll be seeing you and Hans again and I can't wait for that day. I'll be eagerly awaiting you on the docks, just to see your smile. I know I always tell you this but I'm sorry I left you two. I hope Hans stuck to his word, protecting you while I'm here. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Kristoff

_Teal eyes grazed the letter repeatedly, soaking in what they could, hoping to find a hint of anything. A freckled nose scrunched up as ginger brows furrowed together in concentration, a light sigh escaped pinks lips drawn in a frown. Anna couldn't put the pieces together. He always wrote to her, updating her on his well-being, how the royals were treating him, how different Weselton is from home. While each letter tore at her, she was glad she had some form of connection to him. _

_Until that connection cut off, leading Anna to reread her most recent letter from him, as if she'd find some clue about what possibly could've happened. Kristoff's letters never failed to reach her as often as they could, they may have been a few weeks late at most, from bad weather to a lazy messenger. This wasn't just a few weeks; it has been months since she last heard from her big brother. _

_She wondered what she did wrong; perhaps she was starting to annoy him. He could easily just be busy with wedding preparations; it was only the other day that Father had received the invitation. This was different though, something felt... off. The sound of a knock pulled her from her thoughts, she moved from her desk to the door, not surprised finding Hans behind it. _

_He spent most of his days with Anna if not in the library; she figured it has something to do with compensating for Kristoff. While she could appreciate him trying to fill the gap, it just wasn't the same. She was glad to see him nevertheless and gave him a half-hearted warm smile; it was the best she could muster given the circumstances. She knew he'd catch on, so when he frowned in response she wasn't surprised when he questioned her. "What's wrong?" His light green eyes wilted as concern took over. _

"_It's Kristoff, I'm worried about him, he hasn't replied in months," She said exasperated._

"_That's not true, what about the wedding invitation?"_

"_That wasn't sent from Kristoff, there's something terribly wrong Hans, I can feel it." He sighed at her words, considering the weight of them for a moment before replying, "I wouldn't worry so much, he's probably just nervous about the wedding, on the bright side we'll be seeing him soon." _

_He finished with a reassuring smile, she wanted his words to be true but she couldn't shake the hollow feeling, as if she's lost someone. Hans was right about one thing, they would be attending the wedding and she would be seeing her brother again._

* * *

_1 month later_

_-Weselton Harbor-_

_~Day before Royal Wedding~_

_Salt and sweat filled the air as the sun beamed over the vast expanse of sails holding up several flags, classifying the royal houses in attendance. Anna felt the warm summer heat tickle her skin, as she took in the sight of what looked to be an armada. _

'All this for a wedding?' _She laughed, knowing that this ridiculous display will happen for her one day. They were nearing the dock as she noticed the set of guards and a carriage that would be their escort. No sign of Kristoff. _

_Hans came up beside her, leaning his elbows over the rail and clasping his hands in front of him, following after her line of sight. He couldn't help but match her disappointment. '_We've been separated for more than four years and he has the gale to have guards welcome us?_' The more Hans thought about Kristoff's recent behavior and its effects on Anna, the more frustrated he became. _

_Clenching his gloved fists lightly, he let out a large sigh when his sister placed her hand atop his own. He then looked to her and wished that he had stared ahead instead of looking into her glistening hurt eyes, his heart broke. "Hey, hey…" He cooed, rising to his full length to embrace her. _

_He had grown quite taller than Anna, even if they were on the edge of fifteen. Anna let quiet tears roll down her freckled cheeks, burying her face in the crook of her brother's neck, not caring that she was ruffling his freshly tailored suit. _

"_Shh shhh, that doesn't mean a thing… we'll see him soon," he soothed, petting her back as she calmed. She took a moment and one last sniffle before composing herself, she was here to represent her family; she would do so proudly. _

_Alec came from behind, patting his rough hands over twin heads of red, "Ready you two?" he asked gently, Anna felt grateful that he didn't pry at her lack of composure. Not like she was one to have an ounce anyways. They both nodded in response and he grinned before speaking again, "Good, I'm glad you guys came along, I don't know what is going on with Father that he couldn't attend… or everyone else for that matter." _

_He seemed to trail off in his own thoughts and she couldn't blame him. Why hadn't anyone else come to see Kristoff? She would excuse James, and Henrik seeing as they were sent off to discuss trade and alliances in Orkdalen and Rogland, she would even excuse Malick who was too depressed to leave his room since Markus was sent off as well. The twins were inseparable in every way; it hurt them severely when Father chose Markus to marry in Vestmar. _

'But everyone else?'_ She didn't understand it, and Father was the biggest disappointment. There was something off about him lately as well, Anna had a hunch that he changed around the same time that Kristoff stopped sending letters. Since then Elijah's whispers have steered his head more and more, sending off anyone he could. It was as if he was trying to get rid of all his siblings. _

_She shivered at the thought as she watched the ship firmly tied to the dock and the gangplank descend for the royals. Alec was the first to stride to the Weselton guards that bowed and greeted him in well-practiced synchronization. Hans was following in pursuit but stopped short to look back at his sister, sticking out his elbow. _

_"Shall we?" He asked, waiting for her to fall in line then. She took his offered elbow and tucked her hand safely there, hidden from any eyes that would notice her sweaty palms. They began their descent with much grace as their tutors had trained; Anna felt very grateful for Hans' supporting arm, ready to catch her clumsy footing at any moment. _'Here we go.'

_The ride to the castle gates was a blur to Anna, as she stared out with no interest in mind other than Kristoff, hearing Alec compliment every monument they passed but giving no sign that she cared. She liked Alec's excitement but she couldn't get Kristoff out of her mind or the growing knot in her stomach. _

_They stepped out of the crowded carriage only to be greeted by the King and his eldest daughter, her 'soon-to-be sister-in-law.' The Westerguard siblings bowed slightly as the short King wrinkle his nose, wiggling his outrageous mustache with it. He then proceeded with a smile and introduced himself and his daughter. Anna would have listened if she wasn't searching for Kristoff, still nowhere to be seen. _

_She was snapped from her thoughts when the Princess came closer to Anna and gave her a light hug, Anna reciprocated before stepping back and truly looking at the girl for the first time. _

_She was everything Kristoff had described, beautiful, petite, and quiet. Mumbling a quick, "Pleased to finally meet you," before taking her place beside her father. Anna deduced that she'd get along with the girl easily, but her father was a different story. _

_He wouldn't stop talking about his own kingdom, while they stood right outside the gates. '_Does he expect us to stay out here to melt all day?_' She was on the verge of voicing her thoughts when his daughter intervened. _

_"Now Father, let us discuss this inside," he looked a little disappointed at the interruption but didn't skip a beat. "Very well Nina, please this way," the King flashed a smile and stretched out a hand to guide them in the large castle, pleased when everyone followed suit. _

_Royal banners of red and navy blue hung in every corner of the castle, featuring a golden fierce lion to emphasis the kingdom's strength. They were given a minor tour before the King excused himself as Nina showed them to their guest bedrooms, announcing that supper would take place in an hour. Nina began to walk off but Anna gently caught her by the elbow, mustering enough courage to ask, "Is Kristoff around?" She blankly looked at Anna before giving her a genuine warm smile. _

"_He is very busy at the moment with final preparations, I'm sure he'll attend supper," with that Nina walked off, leaving Anna to her thoughts. She realized how dumb she must've seemed for just standing in the middle of the hall and stepped inside her guest room, her brothers long since retired to their own rooms. _

_She walked towards her bed and plopped down with an exhausted sigh. Red braids splayed around her head as she stared up at the chestnut drapes that roofed her bed, kicking off her shoes. Her thoughts drifted from Weselton, to Nina, remaining trained on Kristoff before thick eyelashes fluttered shut as Anna drifted to sleep._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, I hope there wasn't confusion with the time frame. As I've said before I will be often changing from past to present, so just follow the headers to keep up and if you have any questions you can always PM me. Thanks again and I'll be updating soon! -FW**

**geologyrocks321: Thank you, I'm glad it captured your attention and I hope the rest is to your liking.**

**camilor851212: While I do enjoy giving her powers a bit of an ego boost, I wasn't really aiming for her intentionally using magic as leverage but instead as emotional expressiveness.**

**Foxinstrazt: I'm excited for the outcome of Chronicles but I wouldn't blame you for taking a break, I can imagine it being nerve wracking. Anyways, I'm glad you found it interesting and hope you enjoy what I have planned for this tale. I do regret that I don't actually have a Beta to help with the 'rough edges,' I mean I look through it several times but I can only reread so much until it just blurs together, even then I know I'm still missing a few things that could be edited. Just bear with me as I am constantly rereading and checking what I post to see what I may have missed. Your reviews mean a lot, so thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**All Guests: Thanks for the reviews and support, I truly appreciate it. I also welcome constructive criticism positively, as I mentioned before, I only have myself to check my work so bear with me, I will do my best to clean it up as much as possible. What I will disagree on is my style of writing not coming from within, I don't see where else it would come from honestly, but I still thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed the update and encourage future reviews. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2: Her Key

**A/N: Alright doodads, here's chapter 2 -FW**

* * *

Chapter 2: Her Key

_Present day_

-Arendelle Palace Dungeons-

Anna woke with a start; sweat perspired and dripped from her forehead, thick locks sticking to her skin. The cold floor beneath her was damp and soaked through her trousers, shooting a violent shiver up her spine followed by a sneeze. Dust clouded as she coughed to expel some of the dirt that invaded her lungs. She put the tell-tale signs together, cursing inwardly at the cold she caught. _'Maybe if I had a better hostess.' _

She grumbled at the thought, she couldn't leave the Queen at fault though. She knew she was being silly, playing with her words and scaring her off like that. Then again, she wouldn't have been in such a foul mood if they weren't holding her under false charges. Not one person took a moment to hear her out. She recalled at the scene of the attack, how guards stumbled to the rooftop. They took one look at her and just knocked her out.

Barely giving her a chance to speak, the next thing she knew she was being chained up and questioned by a blonde beauty. She might've actually enjoyed the situation if they were under different circumstances. She chuckled at the thought before her dreams came to mind. She hadn't thought of him in years, putting him in the darkest corner of her mind, yet he bubbled right up as if she never locked the thought away.

She blamed the guard that struck her across the head, feeling a throbbing pain nag at her left temple. _'Brute.' _A flash of emerald eyes and slick raven hair danced in her wandering mind, recalling her cruel sibling and the word's origin. _'Elijah.' _She growled like a wild dog at his name, he was the reason her life flipped upside down. She couldn't let her anger linger even if she willed it, her strength depleting as the throbbing grew more intense.

She slumped back against her chains that burned from the rusted metal and constant vice grip; she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips when Kristoff clouded her thoughts again, tears prickling the edge of her eyes, basking in her childhood memories. _'Grow up Anna; you're twenty-two for Christ's sake.' _Blinking rapidly she summoned back the threatening tears, breathing in deeply and letting out a loud huff. _'Crying isn't going to save anyone.' _Not that she even gained credit for her efforts, instead earning a swollen ball on the side of her head, buried beneath locks. Would they even believe her?

Her mind went to the blonde, remembering how she had reacted upon identifying herself. For some reason, Anna knew she could trust the blonde Queen. It didn't make sense as to how Anna knew this or why she was going on a gut feeling, but that feeling reassured her trust in the Queen when she exposed her title. Years in hiding and she tells her, just like that.

'_Maybe I'm tired of hiding.' _Something changed when Anna saw that arrow fly towards the Queen, something sparked. Dashing to find the perpetrator and preventing them from firing again, the guards found her at fault when the assassin made a run for it, leaving her at the scene of the crime with her hand in the cookie jar. It didn't help that she was holding the cross-bow after wrenching it from the bastard's hands either.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace-

-Queen's Chambers_-_

Moonlight trickled through a frost coated window, illuminating silk sheets that shifted from slight movement underneath. At this ungodly hour the Queen stirred; eyes fluttered open, brows furrowed together, lips slightly parted and hot tears rolled down her cheeks before freezing on her skin. She brought up a shaky hand, wiping away at the streaks of frost that lined her face then perched herself up on her elbows, taking in her surroundings.

Her room was littered with piles of pure snow, icicles hung from her bed frame; frost wrapped around her bedpost and coated the walls and doors, sealing her from the outside world. She leaned over her bed to meet frozen spikes that gutted from the ground and surrounded her bed.

She sighed and took in a deep breath, when she exhaled her winter creation evaporated into miniscule snowflakes that shimmered and danced around her. They tickled her face as they grew smaller and smaller, fluttering about before disappearing. She hadn't had an outburst like that for a year, she thought she was improving. Yet, here she had to rein back her gift less it spread throughout the entire castle.

She flung the sheets from her legs with a groan of frustration and sat at the edge of the bed. She snuggly slid her toes in her slippers and reached for her robe that rested near her vanity. She proceeded for the door and out the hall towards the kitchens, knowing well that her staff would be sound asleep, she'd attend to herself.

She passed through the kitchen doors that swung behind her, reached for a kettle in the nearest cabinet and set it on the stove. Igniting a small flame, she poured a cup of water in the pot and waited for it to boil. If any of the servants could see her preparing her own tea, they'd most likely make a grand commotion at such a trivial thing. She gathered herbs of chamomile that sat in a tin, near the corner of the kitchen, and dropped a few leaves in the mix.

She let her thoughts wander as she continued to wait, watching the leaves swirl around in a daze. She recalled the nightmare that fogged her dreams with fear; flashes of faces that she could no longer see, the echo of voices that she could no longer hear. She hadn't dreamt of them in years, hiding the pain in the back of her mind. Her parents were usually the last thing on her mind. Although ever since the threat on her life, they quickly became the first thing to invade her thoughts.

Remembering how their lives had been taken the same way two years ago, left her feeling raw to the bone.

Hissing from the kettle tore her traveling thoughts, removing the pot and pouring herself a cup. She searched for a jar of honey and gently let a spoonful settle in the heat before stirring as it melted away. Drumming her fingers over the delicate cup, she brought it to her lips and hummed in approval at her beverage.

Her mind came again to poke at the disruptive thoughts, moving from her parents to the assassination attempt and finally lingering on the woman in her dungeon. '_Anna Westerguard_.' The name became a mantra in her mind, quickly flooding her with questions that craved to be answered.

The tapping on her cup picked up pace as she grew impatient, she didn't want to wait for the sun to rise to question the girl in trial. _'Why should I? I am Queen after all.'_ She was normally one for formality, that being her duty but lately her sense of formality seemed to slip. She recalled the last she spoke with the Princess, barely giving the girl any time to speak and rushing out of the cell.

The Queen had enough sense to keep quiet about the young woman's true identity, unless she preferred word spreads and a possible war awaiting her. She searched through as many books and files that she had pertaining to the Westerguards', only to come up short when it came to Anna.

The hunger to know grew, before she could second guess herself, she was striding toward the dark prisons in slippers and her night gown while sporting a cup of tea.

_'No not very formal at all, Lady Anna.'_

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Dungeons-

"_You'll protect me forever and ever, right Kristoff?"_

"_Until the day I die Anna."_

Anna's thoughts drifted as her breathing steadied and her surroundings began to blur. She was on the precipice of sleep until she heard the sound of muffled voices and jingling from keys. The voices then silenced once the door creaked open and shuffling pitter patters grew louder as a visitor came closer. Anna forced open her eyes and stirred from sleep, last thing she needed was a guard giving her a rude awakening. Last thing she was expecting to see was the Queen, clad in her nightgown and thin slippers that were now dirtied underneath, while holding a cup of tea.

'_Oh my'_ Anna's jaw dropped before closing it quickly, her eyes were fixed in place. She couldn't stop their need to memorize every inch of Elsa's body, her nightgown hugging her in all the right places. _'What kind of night gown is this?'_ Her eyes raked up her form, appreciating the unexpected site. The Queen enjoyed the attention if her playful smirk and cocked eyebrow were any indication. The two women locked eyes; one pair with hinted desire, the other set challenging with a glint of playful curiosity.

Their exchange was cut short as a guard trudged up with his stool in one hand and his keys in the other, shuffling for the right key. Unlocking the cell, he stepped inside and placed a stool across the chained woman. He bowed to his Queen and proceeded to walk back where he came, his loud boots fading the further he went.

Her attention went back to Elsa, watching the Queen slip inside the cell and landing gracefully on the stool. Anna tilted her head as she studied her face before leaning back against her only support to alleviate her aching back, she breathed in deeply and finally voiced her thoughts. "Aren't we a little... indisposed this evening," she grinned when the Queen smirked again in response.

"Couldn't sleep," Elsa responded coolly.

"So you decided to visit me in your nightgown? How generous of you." Elsa eyebrow twitched at that, her smirk not once faltering. _'My god, she drips of confidence.'_ Anna hadn't spoken to the Queen for more than a day and she was already beginning to like the woman's attitude, even if she was locked up in her prison.

Elsa brought the cup she was holding to her lips, taking a sip and clearing her throat to prepare her response. "I've actually come to hear what you have to stay, _your highness_."

Anna couldn't help but chuckle at her formal address, "Promise you won't run this time?" the red-head teased as Elsa winced, thinking back on her rash behavior.

"Only if you answer me one thing, why did you try to kill me?" Elsa's playful tone dissipated on a more serious note.

"I wasn't"

"Wait, what?" The Queen wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I was protecting you." The monarch's eyes looked deeply into Anna's as if trying to find the lie beneath the truth before speaking, "I find that odd to believe, my commander tells me you were wielding a crossbow."

"Your commander knocked me off the side of my head before giving me a chance to speak when I surrendered immediately; he let the culprit run off with the chance of returning." She wasn't too sure if her next words were wise, but she needed to gamble that they would get through to the Queen. "It's difficult to explain this but I've been protecting you for a long time Elsa, you just weren't aware of this." She watched as the Queen took in her words.

They seemed to hold some weight as the older woman leaned in on her elbows, her tea snug between both hands. The action gave Anna the confidence to continue. "I've been scouting at every event that you've attended to the public for any case of danger; you've had a target on your back ever since your parents' were assassinated."

The tea in Elsa's hands froze over; it was still a sensitive topic for her. She sighed and placed her ruined cup down before breathing in and responded, "I am not naïve to think I wouldn't be targeted if my parents were, the question still lingers as to _why _you chose to protect me though," she finished with a huff.

Anna licked her dry lips, "I have a debt." Elsa wanted to question this but surprised them both when she didn't.

They remained silent for a few moments, thick with tension. The silence nearly killed Anna but was spared when the Queen parted her lips, "You disappeared seven years ago, may I ask why?" Anna flinched at the question; she hadn't truly expected to answer that yet. She considered telling the Queen what drove her out of her home, her old life, and her family.

The Princess wanted to conjure up a proper answer that would make sense, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She closed her eyes and remembered the exact frightening moment she knew she had to run. She shivered and opened her eyes again to look at arctic irises that waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm like you Elsa, I've had a target on my back for a very long time; I'm lucky to be alive, I took the chance to run all those years ago." Elsa stayed silent as the Princess looked back with determination.

"I ran away so that I may live," Anna finished in a fierce tone, suggesting the end of her explanation.

The monarch nodded, knowing to end the tense subject and feeling satisfied with this new information. She picked up her cup and headed for the cell door, she needed to rest for tomorrow's events.

"Thank you for being cooperative, your Highness," she said curtly before stepping out.

"Thanks for keeping me company, your Majesty," Anna's words sounded very genuine and caused Elsa to look back at the Princess, receiving a warm smile.

It was infectious and the Queen couldn't stop the small smile that grazed her own lips, heading off to bed with a feisty runaway Princess on her mind.

* * *

1 year ago

_-Arendelle Palace Church-_

_~Coronation Day~_

_Light beamed through glass stained windows, illuminating delicately carved wooden benches and posts, honing the history of Arendelle for many generations. Shades of blue and green reflected off of polished gold adorned with jewels held with utmost caution. _

_A man in his late 40's cradled the gold pieces under a soft velveteen pillow, he wore robes of red and gold that proudly singled out his title and purpose before the church. He stood his ground up the higher steps in the chapel, watching over the people who had attended to bear witness the future Queen's coronation. The sweet melody that rang from the deep lungs of the choir, echoed clearly from their elevated position one floor above the seated guests. _

_The alto's and soprano's matched in perfect sync, picking up where the other left off and vice versa as the grand wooden double doors opened, announcing the royal arrival of the young Princess. _

_Dignitaries dressed in exaggerated attire rose from their respected seats to acknowledge the beautiful blonde. She was set in an ocean blue bodice that darkened as it lowered to her skirt, her chest and arms covered under black fabric, decorated with perfect accents of jewels and gold. Her hands were placed safely in front of her, clasping each other and wrapped in a set of light blue gloves. The finishing touch was the long fuchsia cape that hung from her stiff shoulders, garnished with the crocus symbol of Arendelle at the end of the train. _

_Each step was done with grace to mask the uneasy feeling she was enduring. To the outside world, she was completely trained to remain composed, to hide her emotions away from prying eyes. Not one person there could see the self doubt, and the regret. The doubt of not being what the kingdom expects and regret that her parents weren't going to see this. _

_If there was ever a moment where she needed someone, it would be now as she stepped up in front of the altar and bowed her head. Someone to see the beautifully crafted crown being placed atop her head, to reassure her that everything would be alright when the priest insisted she removed her gloves. To express how proud they were to see the control she had as the minister announced the new Queen of Arendelle, ball and scepter in hand. _

_She quickly dropped the items back of the pillow and retrieved her gloves, hearing the mantra of her name and title ring through the church, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" followed by the applause of her guests. She looked across the crowd with a small smile and nodded her head in appreciation to the many housing royals in attendance. _

_Her gaze faltered on a green cloaked figure that stood behind the crowd, red plaits peeked from under the hood that hid beautiful features. She caught herself staring at the mysterious woman and went to shift her gaze until the woman bowed slightly, clapping with the rest of the crowd._

_At that moment, Elsa felt a twinge of satisfaction from the approval of this stranger. Every other person there clapped along with a faux smile to hide their own doubt and questioning of the young Queen, yet this stranger made her feel more appreciation from the smallest of actions. As soon as the figure regarded the Queen was as soon as she walked out of the room as guests made way to bow before their Queen. _

_Elsa wanted to follow this person, to see the face of someone who actually seemed to care. She knew it was foolish though, she could well be falling to a trap if she did so or worse just embarrass herself in front of nearly the entire kingdom. She settled on following decorum and thanking all who bowed before her as she stepped out of the church towards awaiting servants that would attend to her and the other guests._

_She needed a moment to herself and noted Kai, her most loyal steward that she would be resting in her study. He only nodded and gave a quick, "Yes, your Majesty." The notion was still odd to her, she'd have to get used to her position now. She always attended the duties of the kingdom regularly with the help of her advisors, making the treatment of it all the only thing foreign detail in her mind. She reached to her study and shut the door behind her; she walked towards her window pulling up a chair behind her to observe her people. _

_The palace gates were flooded with common folk that merely wanted to greet their new Queen, each face shined with pride. They poured into her courtyard and commenced to talk amongst each other, she saw children running about the gossiping adults and playing with the water from her twin fountains that adorned the usually empty area. She gazed at every person as she brought up a hand to the side of her temple, lightly massaging the area where a headache began to form. She then removed her gloves and used her thumb to massage the palms of her hands as they ached with desire to release the power she held._

'Soon they will all know and I will be free,'_ the last thought only solidified her plans for the evening. _

_She hid her curse for years in fear of what her people would think of her, always wearing those suffocating gloves. Now that she has been crowned Queen, nothing should stop her from showing the people of Arendelle what their leader can do. Even as fear gnawed at her insides, she wouldn't turn back, not after coming along so far in controlling it. _

_Her entire focus was dedicated in constant physical and mental endurance for three years, after her parents' murder. The now crowded courtyard was the home for thousands of targets that were left destroyed and scattered, coated in thick sharp layers of burning ice. Some were saved from the cold death once they were sliced apart by her short blade, the weapon often reflected from rows of icicles that impaled a few unlucky stacks of hay. _

_Her powers never seized to amaze her as she grew stronger, discovering new ways to conjure and make use of her skill. She discovered that her curse could offer more than just being a weapon. She had the ability to create beautiful structures that would outlast the searing sun, she could breath life into her creations if she so wished, and she could heal the strongest of fevers to the most minor of cuts. _

_Yes, she had come a very long way to be the Queen her country deserves and she would express her hard work in a matter of hours. _

_She was thrown off when her vision focused on a familiar green cloak that made its way through the crowd of gossipers. It was the woman she had seen earlier. She witnessed her make a quick bee line towards the open gates and into the city streets where she lost sight of her. Elsa didn't understand it but she felt drawn to this stranger, when the woman disappeared she was saddened and couldn't explain why. _

_She brushed it off, figuring the thought of her parents had something to do with it. She checked the clock over her desk and sighed. She needed to double check that her guests found their rooms comfortable and preparations for the ball were set. She needed tonight to go smoothly. _

_Tonight would be the renewal of many things, her curse will be her gift and the Queen of Arendelle will be reborn as the Snow Queen._

* * *

_Present day_

-Arendelle Palace Gardens-

The early morning dew clung around Elsa's feet and she stepped through her garden, admiring the many plots of lilies, she stepped around a few corners in the labyrinth before reaching her favorite section. She walked through strings of frozen water droplets that shielded the world behind her and encased her in a personal wonderland. Set all around were a variation of flowers of her own creation, they mimicked her favorite temporary flowers from orchids to tulips.

The trickle of sun that fell upon each petal reflected in a wheel of color ranging from cool blues and violets to warmer orange and red tints, each encased in flawless ice. One could easily mistake the different roses as mere ice sculptures, yet as she swept her digits across the petals of said roses lovingly, they bent and moved as fluently as any other summer flower.

Occasionally, snow in forms of beetles and butterflies would bat their wings over the abundance of frozen life, sprinkling their snow tenderly over eager life that welcomed it with open arms. The Queen walked around every flower, tree, and insect with calm ease as she sprinkled her magic. Setting a fresh layer of glistening frost she rendered the wintry garden, evoking a more stunning bliss than when she first entered.

Pleased with the care she'd taken she rounded a solo willow tree covered in icicles that curled and played with dried branches, a sharp contrast to the icicles she conjured when feeling on edge. She found purchase on a simple bench that sat in front of the old tree, center to the garden.

Taking a deep breath, she took in the crisp scent of the morning and exhaled, letting a gentle cold breeze escape her lips and dance around the garden. She leaned back on her hands then and closed her eyes, reveling in her creation. The soft whisper of her little breeze, the feeling of powdery snow that fell from every which way and the humming of life that connected from the garden to her fingertips called to Elsa.

Everything about her garden brought absolute peace to her mind, it was her hiding place. Not even the servants truly came to find this place aside from Kai, who had become a close friend throughout the years. She came here when palace life became too much at once or when her thoughts took control in an unwelcoming way. Now was one of those times.

This morning her thoughts kept wandering back to memories of her coronation, recalling every possible detail. It had been a monumental day, yet the one detail her mind insisted on replaying was that of a woman in a green cloak. Elsa wasn't able to recognize the woman with her features relatively hidden, yet her judgment seemed to raise a flag at the recollection.

_"I've been protecting you." _

Anna's confession echoed in her mind as she began to ponder.

The only features from the stranger that she could use as evidence were twin red plaits that peeked from the cloak's hood. _'Many Arendelle women fashion themselves with braids,'_ her logic argued but couldn't deny the fiery red tint was unique and had only seen it twice; the day of her coronation and the day of her attempted assassination. Her mind was reeling with theories that ended with the same conclusion; Anna was the cloaked mystery woman.

Thoughts of Anna were interrupted as the sound of crunching snow came to her ears; she perked up and pried open one eye sporting a raised eyebrow, already knowing who had entered. Kai gave a slight bow upon entering and hid the small smile from his face, seeing his Queen act so free was an amusing thing to him.

"Your Majesty, your council has gathered and await you in the throne room," he awaited for a response as she breathed in deeply and opened her eyes completely. "Let's not keep those old coots waiting then," she smiled as he chuckled and followed closely behind her, leaving her oasis behind. Her peaceful moment there was short lived as duty called, indeed she wouldn't keep her advisors waiting; there was a trial to deal with that she already predicted the outcome of.

Her advisors may not like it but she had information they didn't and Elsa was never one for sharing.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I feel like I'm spoiling you guys just a bit with these quick updates, as nice as it is to update so quickly, it's going to back lash and rush me on future chapters. So don't be upset if I stretch my update time to a week's length. These chapters are pre written and set up to be re read several times, I don't want to lose that advantage. I can promise that my updates won't stretch for more than a week unless I inform you guys otherwise. Until next time and keep a look out for the next chapter!**

**Foxinstrazt: Wow, thank you for that, really. I do often have to grab a few synonyms to spice up the mix and not bore people with repetition, glad there's someone who relates to that. Glad you enjoyed the trip to the past, you can expect to see more of it as the story unfolds and connects. I've realized that Hans has become one of my favorite characters to write, as odd as that sounds, which you'll understand in future chapters. I don't have him pinned as anything really, so that's left to your imagination. Your Hans is just... insufferable. I sometimes wish I didn't have this obsessive need to review my writing constantly and fix it up as I go along, but it gets the job done and I hope this story keeps a hold on your attention. Thank you for your input and I look forward to future reviews!**

**camilor851212: Thank you, thank you. I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon, so don't worry.**

**Guest: You're wonderful.**


	4. Chapter 3: When Autumn Leaves

**A/N- Alright guys chapter 3, Happy reading! -FW**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Chapter 3: When Autumn Leaves

8 years ago

_-Weselton Palace-_

_~Night before Royal Wedding~_

_Anna awoke at the light knocking on her door, she forced an eye open followed by a wide yawn as she scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and took a moment to recollect her surroundings. The knock came again, forcing her to her feet. She shuffled towards the door and cracked it open, poking her head out. She was met with a deeper shade of red hair that extended to small sideburns and light green eyes. Anna remained silent as she opened the door wider for her sibling and walked back to plop on her bed, face first. _

_She heard him shut the door behind him and sit on the edge of her bed, placing a gloveless hand atop her head. "C'mon Anna, I don't like seeing you so upset," he pat his hand on her head again to stifle some response from his other wise half dead sister. "Mmmf hfft krff hoff," she mumbled into her pillow, eliciting a low chuckle from Hans. _

"_You know I don't understand you when you talk like that," he was glad his response brought a familiar smile to her lips as she turned her head to look at him. She always enjoyed when he brought up Kristoff's old jokes but the memory quickly saddened her realizing said brother had yet to make an appearance. _

_Hans saw the sadness that followed her smile and internally kicked himself, he should've thought twice about his choice in words. "You know he's just being a big ole goof, right?" Her eyes met his and she bit her lip, a nervous habit she could never rid. "He has no choice but to see us anyways, by that time I'll whack him across the head for being an idiot," she smiled at his attempt at comfort and wished she could believe in his words. _

"_He's never done this before Hans; he was supposed to meet us at the docks. What if something's changed?" He looked at her curiously before replying, _

"_Well marriage does change people, and I wouldn't be too upset about it Anna, he's probably just a nervous wreck right now." Even Hans doubted his own words, Anna brought up good points. This wasn't like their brother at all; he just hoped they'd get past this soon. _

"_Alright, be ready for dinner in an hour," with that he left a kiss on her forehead to smooth the furrowed brow that rested there leaving her to her thoughts._

* * *

_She was ready in less than an hour and checked herself once over before sitting by her window to gaze at the setting sun, Weselton had beautiful sunsets that displayed an abundance of color illuminating the docks where she saw a ship pull up to the harbor. It piqued her curiosity to see a royal flag perched on the top, proud colors of green and violet set behind a golden crocus. Her studies helped remember the symbol as the royal sigil of Arendelle, observing the late arrival. _

_She watched as the gangplank came down, with it a tall man in a black tailored suit adorned with medals and a neatly trimmed mustache. He walked out halfway before turning and reaching out a hand to a beautiful woman with brunette hair braided into a bun, framing a gold crown that peeked past her locks. She took his hand gently as they both stepped down; Anna guessed them to be the King and Queen before noticing a young girl step down as well. _

_She had platinum blonde hair that fell in one single braid down her back; she wore a deep blue dress that covered nearly every inch of skin. Anna was able to pinpoint her as the young princess instantly with the way she carried herself, walking obediently beside her parents. She watched as a Weselton royal guard greeted them with an escort to the castle, her last sight was a platinum braid climbing into a carriage when a firm knock pitched her ears. _

_She shook her head and opened the door to see an enthusiastic Alec and reluctant Hans behind him. She had to smile at eager Alec, knowing with the amount of training he does on a regular basis, food was never taken lightly for him. She hoped Weselton had enough to feed the other guests once he was through. _

_He proudly stuck out his strong arm for her to take, beginning the walk towards the dining room they had passed through earlier on their tour. Hans walked behind the linked half siblings with his hands clasped behind his back, when Anna looked back at him he gave her a reassuring wink. She smiled and proceeded as Alec pulled her along. _

_The bloodline of the siblings was under a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy and they stuck to it. There was no need to discuss it regardless, sure their father had several different marriages that were overall ruined by his consumed need to work, yet they never judged him for it. He always took care of his own and the majority of the half siblings treated each other as any other full sibling, no judgment. _

_Most of all, they all carried a soft spot for Anna, being the youngest and only sister they were obligated to adore her. She was the anchor for the family, she was the reason arguments ended and hurtful words were left unsaid. Elijah seemed to be the only one who never cared, he didn't hate her, she just wasn't worthy in his line of sight. His sights were always set on the throne, everyone knew this. Hans figured out his tactics and learned that as long as he stayed out of his sight as often as possible, he'd be safe from being shipped off like some of the others. _

_They made it to double doors and the sounds of chatter behind it; he dropped his thoughts and put on his award-winning smile. They stepped through and witnessed a bounty of exotic cuisine set on a long garnished table as dignitaries sat at their respectable seats. The King noticed them immediately and rose up from his place at the head of the table, calling them over. _

"_Come come, you must be starving, I hope everything has been to your liking," Anna wanted to reply politely to the King and thank him, but when her eyes found purchase on an empty seat next to Nina she couldn't hide the disappointment that etched her features; thankfully Alec took action to make conversation with the King before he could be insulted. _

_Nina saw the distress in her eyes and made her way from her seat on her Father's right side to Anna, "He was called away to deal with guests that arrived late, he hopes to return soon," with that being said Nina linked her free arm around Anna and pulled her towards her own seat, "Here keep me company in his absence." Anna gave the girl a smile and accepted the offer as Alec sat to the King's left with Hans beside him. _

_They talked for a few hours, enjoying their meal and the easy conversations, occasionally Hans and Anna would glance at each other and resume to their plates. The silence was enough for a mutual understanding, Kristoff hadn't returned yet. While conversation with Nina was enjoyable she couldn't handle the stuffy room now, her eyes were welling up. She knew she had to excuse herself soon to save face from embarrassment, Hans knowing his sister all too well spoke up. "Anna, are you not feeling well?" his tone was suggestive and she took that as her cue. "I'm a bit drained from the journey, if I may be excused, I'd like to return to my room," Anna finished, waiting for the King to grant her the freedom to leave. _

"_Not staying for dessert?" _

_Anna knew that gruff voice anywhere, she whipped her head around to see a tall blonde man with hazel eyes and scruffy features. Her eyes couldn't stop the tears that began to pour down as she leapt up into big arms that scooped her up and gave her a twirl. _

"_Oh Kristoff!" she cried out as he laughed and kissed her head. _

"_You've gotten so big! You'll be taller than Hans soon," he winked at his brother who rolled his eyes but smiled in return. "How old are you now anyways, fifteen?" _

"_Almost, now stop being such a bully!" she teased in Hans' defense. Nothing could've ruined this reunion for her, she didn't care that nearly every dignitary was watching the commotion. _

"_I can't help it when I've got you around, you're my weakness little Princess," she beamed at the old nickname and hugged him again. "Oh I was so worried Kristoff," she recalled his absence at the docks at swatted his arm as she pulled back. "That reminds me! Why weren't you at the docks?" he winced at that, knowing he did them wrong. Hans perked up at this, waiting to hear his grand excuse for Anna's suffering, though he knew he'd be forgiven._

"_I was so caught up with the wedding preparations Anna. Will you find it in your kind heart to forgive your most loyal knight?" She would've denied him if he weren't practically prostrating himself in front of everyone like a fool, causing Anna to blush and sputter, "Ok ok, I forgive you, now get up you goof!" swatting him again to emphasis her point and confirming Hans' prediction._

_He chuckled and brushed off his knees before proceeding to kiss his future wife on the top of her hand, she blushed and spoke up. "What took so long, dear?" she asked quietly. She really seemed like the perfect woman for any man. Kristoff sighed while scratching the back of his head, an old nervous habit. "The royals from Arendelle weren't feeling their best and apologize for not attending dinner or arriving on time, apparently there was a storm that delayed their travels." The King scoffed at Kristoff's statement, "Arrogant as ever." _

"_Now now, don't be a stick in the mud _Father_," Kristoff teased and the man only stiffened more before wrinkling his nose, focusing on what was left on his plate. Kristoff rolled his eyes at the hypocrite of a man and made his way around to Alec who shook his hand and gave his congrats. "Father isn't feeling well lately but I'm sure he's proud of you," Alec's words were heart-felt and touched Kristoff as he patted his shoulder before moving towards Hans. _

_The red head stood up with grace and stuck out his hand; Kristoff looked at it questioningly and laughed when his eyes met Hans'. He saw through his macho act and pushed his hand aside as he engrossed his little brother in a deep hug, patting him roughly on the back. As much as Hans wanted to deny the sentiment he couldn't resist returning with a pat of his own, glad to see his brother hadn't changed. When they broke apart he ruffled his perfectly combed red mane and further annoyed Hans, Anna only chuckled; she truly missed them together. _

_Kristoff came back around and pulled out a chair for his sister, "Now I know you love your dessert, I worked hard getting your favorites, so you're not excused to your room." She laughed at his banter and sat in the offered chair as he sat between her and his fiancée. _

_Forgetting why she wanted to leave in the first place, she had never felt so complete in the longest time, watching everyone laugh and smile as Kristoff lit up the room. Putting the wedding in the back of her mind, she focused on enjoying the rest of her carefree night._

* * *

_-Weselton Palace Church-_

_~Day of Royal Wedding~_

_The castle was bustling with commotion as servants ran every where they went, taking care of the final touches as the hour drew nearer for the ceremony to commence. Anna was fashioned in a black bodice with green accents that hung off her shoulders, the same accents adorned the long skirt with olive strips and floral designs. _

_The morning passed just as quickly as the night before, far too quickly for Anna's liking. Taking every chance she had to be with her older brother, she spent it reminiscing and discussing things that couldn't be expressed through letters. They didn't realize the hour when the steward came to retrieve Kristoff, retreating to their rooms to clean up for the ceremony._

_Now the majority of the guests were herded into the cathedral, filling every bench as they waited for the joyous event to begin. Yellow and red roses set in grand bouquets decorated the end of each bench; white satin wrapped with gold ribbons encased strong pillars. A white and gold trane extended from the front steps through the center of the church, finally reaching where Kristoff stood proudly. _

_He wore a white shirt below a gold vest and a silk sash of red that ran across his torso, topped with a navy suit accompanied with matching trousers that were tucked in polished black boots, garnished with golden stitch lining. Golden medals that honored both royal houses gleamed as brightly as his gold cufflinks and the tint of amber that danced in his light hazel eyes watched over the crowd. _

_His eyes meet Anna's and beamed with a quick wink, she grinned in response and trailed her eyes from Kristoff to Alec who stood behind him sporting a navy blue suit of his own, highlights of silver and sea green implicated the colors of the Southern Isles. She was never used to seeing them like this, prim and proper as they waited for the double doors of the chapel to open once more. Hans took his place next to Anna, being her shoulder for the evening as Alec took responsibility for Kristoff. _

_He wore a light green suit, yet this one had hints of forest green and yellow beneath it, of course his signature gloves were present as well. She smiled when she realized he had done so to match her own attire rather than her brothers. She bumped his shoulder with a playful smirk that brought him from his daze. A smile graced his features all the way to his eyes as he bumped her shoulder in return, eliciting a giggle from both. Just as she went to retaliate the choir took their cue as the double doors opened slowly, revealing a breathtaking bride._

_Everyone who faced forward turned in sync to give the bride the full attention she sole deserved that day. A blush crept up her cheeks on her otherwise calm features; her hair was pinned up in a complicated bun as small ringlets hung from the back. Her white dress twisted around her body, hugging her form perfectly with lace lined sleeves. A simple gold necklace claimed her neck, stamped with the Weselton sigil. One arm carried a bouquet of red and yellow roses that matched the cathedral's theme, the other hung over her father's arm as he stood as tall as he could. _

_To Anna he was still quite short next to her, even in heels. His body was draped in a finely tailored coat set in place by golden clasps of lion heads, beneath the massive fur peeked his red and gold suit, completely following the color palette that washed over every where Anna looked. His mustache looked as trimmed as ever while his gray set of hair was slicked under a thick crown a top his head._

_Anna stood up with everyone else and observed the princess take slow steps beside her father to follow the choirs' rhythm. Anna was envious seeing as by now she'd eat the floor. They slowly brushed past several dignitaries making it halfway through the trane when Anna's focus found a singular blonde braid a few rows back; she also recalled the King and Queen who all turned to face forward once the bride passed through. As they turned the young girl looked up at Anna for a quick moment before averting her gaze nervously, a pink tint appeared on her pale cheeks. _'Not used to the attention I guess,'_ she thought as Hans nearly pinched her elbow to turn around, all at once she realized Nina was already standing by the altar._

_Thankfully everyone's focus was on the exchange happening before them. The King kissed his daughter's cheeks and gave her hand to Kristoff before proceeding to sit on the bridal side of the chapel. The minister emerged with a red sash and began his traditional speech, having them mimic his every word to each other. They shared a small set of vows; Kristoff nearly stumbled nervously under his promising words as the priest joined both hands, tying the sash around their conjoined hands. _

_He stated his final words before the Gods and announced the settled marriage between the kingdoms, causing the guests to rise up and give a loud applause when the couple shared an innocent peck upon the lips. The chapel grew louder with each passing second; at some point the joyous noise sounded ridiculous to Anna. She watched as Kristoff's goofy daze acknowledged his audience and turned to wave, his wife following in sync. _

_His eyes found Anna's, sharing a moment when his smile only grew for his sister in which she returned just as brightly. Hazel irises that stared lovingly at his family were no sooner jolted open into shocked horror when he felt an arrow puncture his chest, followed by another, and another and another. Each directly aimed into his source of life. _

_Everything stopped in Anna's mind. Screams erupted over the panicking mob as they scrambled, benches fell over, and none of it meant a thing to Anna. Her body was stiff and shocked as she began to violently shake. All she could do was watch her brother gurgle from his bloodied mouth as he clawed at the protruding arrows. She snapped out of her coma when Kristoff's body fell to the floor, desperately clinging to anything he could to grasp the life that was fading from him. _

"_KRISTOFF!" _

_Anna screeched in a hoarse tone, rushing to her dying brother frantically. Anna was beside him in a moment followed by Hans, while Nina just watched in horror, sobbing hysterically. She heard a shrill war cry come from behind her shouting, "Long lives the King of Weselton!" Anna turned in time to see four cloaked figures emerge from behind decorated pillars, wielding crossbows and sets of arrows snug to their sides. No sooner than they had emerged, they bolted for the chapel windows, shattering through them and disappearing. _

_All Anna remembered seeing was Alec in close pursuit when her focus returned to Kristoff, his gasps for air coming out in quicker needy pants as he tried to speak. She lifted his head into her lap brushing the pads of her thumbs across his tear streaked face. Her tears poured out, mixing over his bloodied face as she tried to contain her sobs, the aching in her heart grew each passing second. Beside her Hans was observing the wounds with a pained expression haunting his features and glistening eyes. _

"_A-A-An.. Ann," Kristoff coughed heavily trying to conjure words; she desperately tried to listen past the commotion. _

"_I- I'm here Kristoff," She cooed reassuringly as he looked up at her. He brought up a crimson stained hand and cupped her face gingerly while the pain in his eyes turned into one of peace, whispering, "U-Until.. th- the day.. I-I die.." _

_A final warm smile passed his ruby stained lips and up at her. She processed his words looking up at Hans who was now crying freely and shaking his head to her. She looked back down, "No! Kristoff, stay with me! You can't leave me!" she howled as the life in his eyes flickered until it was snuffed out, dropping his hand and letting out one last heavy breath as his chest caved in. His once smiling lips settling into a thin red line._

"_N-No.. NO.. KRISTOFF!" The rage that took over her voice then was so foreign and she clung to his lifeless body desperately in a feeble attempt to hold onto him. Nina finally collapsed to her knees beside them, quietly sobbing as Anna continued to yell out in pure agony. She felt as if someone ripped her heart out and squeezed it until it swelled into a burst. A ringing noise then filled her ears and the cries became muffled followed by the steps of soldiers who were far too late. _

_Last she heard were shouts of the King's guard trying to escort the remaining family royals accompanied by Hans' unabashed cries. She then slumped beside her brother's body with her nose nuzzling his cold cheek, last sight being his glazed hazel eyes staring back at her when her world faded to black._

* * *

**A/N- Maybe you deserved a better warning? Well if you decide to continue to read on, there is something you should know. I have no qualms in killing off a character, I have no issue with making you guys cry. If it fits the story just know that it's all for the good of it. I'm not saying that I will make a sad story out of this, on the contrary, I plan on taking you on a coaster of emotions. Remember this is still an Elsanna romance as promised. So have faith in my writing, besides everyone should have a good heart tug every now and then. Well hope you enjoyed and I'll be updating soon! -FW**

**llma: Greetings to you, I really don't mind constant reviewing of my own work, but it does cause stress when I reread and cringe at every typo I see but thank you! I hope you enjoyed the update and I look forward to your review on it.**

**Fox: There will be a lot of interesting twists and turns so I hope you enjoy the ride. I'm glad you like my take on Elsa, I just wanted a more refreshing version in my tale. I will continue to carry on my good friend and I'm sorry I have to cut this response short but I'm on a quick lunch break and I just really wanted to post this up before I head back.**

**Guest: You have no idea how happy it makes me to read that I've reeled you in, I can't wait for your reaction to what I've got in stored.**

**KP009: Why thank you! I'm just a blushing mess, I hope you enjoy both as I will continue with the past and the present.**

**A/N- Thanks again for all the reviews guys! -FW**


	5. Chapter 4: Your Cage

**A/N: Sup darlings, hope you liked that last cruel chapter, here's some light elsanna for ya. Happy reading! -FW**

* * *

Chapter 4: Your Cage

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

~Day of Assassination Trial~

Anna's boots scraped loudly under rough stone steps, two guards dragged her by the elbows out of the cell and closer to her trial. She didn't know what to expect as they hauled her tired body from the dungeons to the castle halls, her mind hadn't processed that she may as well be sentenced to death in a few hours. For some reason, she kept on replaying the tragedy in Weselton, a milestone that she would often ignore in her life. It must be the trial to blame for the constant reminiscing, the threat on her life being the biggest obstacle amidst everything else.

Then there was Elsa. There was always something about the woman that made her want to understand the Snow Queen; she recalled seeing her a few times in the past. No real introductions being made, she doubted Elsa even remembered an ounce of their distant encounters. Of course, it was always Anna who recognized her, taking great lengths to protect the girl after her parents' demise; Even if it meant her own death.

The guards pushed through double doors and entered a grandiose throne room that Anna hadn't even noticed until she was shoved on the ground. Without the support from her captors her footing was lost as well as her balance and dignity, as she tried to stand on weak legs, she felt another shove and tumbled again.

"Enough!" A voice echoed loudly through the dominating room, she flinched at the tone before realizing who had defended her. Her side line view witnessed the guard bow deeply in apology before standing even straighter, Anna wanted to smirk but stopped herself realizing there was more to the audience than the intriguing Queen.

She placed her chained hands in front of her and pushed up from the floor, staggering until finding her balance. Lifting her head, she acknowledged the rest of the room, relatively old men of all shapes and sizes stood on either side of the raised throne. Each had several medallions and garments representing different titles, wearing hard or disapproving expressions boring into her. Honestly Anna couldn't give a damn, not when she took in the sight of Elsa.

She wore a blue dress nearly identical to their first meeting, a few shades darker with a bodice accented in violet and green; it hugged her waist and dangled loosely over her legs. Her chest was exposed to a moderate degree, bearing thin long sleeves and an equally thin cape tucked just where the bodice began. It was clear that this was not one of her creations but it definitely had her style to it.

Her throne was a different story, it practically screamed 'Elsa.' Looking at it closely enough, Anna could see an old wooden ancestral throne shared through the years under a layer of flawlessly crafted ice. It twisted around the arms and swirled impossibly cut incisions all around, from the top held a dominant arch as the throne was all but frozen into the ground, frost lightly settled on the floor around it. For all intents and purposes the throne was rather intimidating yet equally stunning and beautiful; Anna couldn't imagine any other throne better fit for Elsa.

The Queen carried no expression as her body leaned back, one leg crossed over the other as one hand found purchase on the arm of the chair rather lazily, the other held her head up in a very nonchalant matter. If Anna hadn't known any better she'd guess Elsa was bored.

Her eyes finally met the Queen's as she stood before her, a shackled mess, truly wishing she was more presentable. She bowed her head slightly out of respect and she could've sworn she saw the sovereign' eyes widen momentarily before resuming their blank stare. Anna eyed her for a moment and waited what was surely to come.

"State your name," Elsa's tone was much more subtle than when she first spoke with the guard.

"Anna.. Bjorgman," she wasn't sure if the Queen would play along with her faux identity but even so was surprised when she continued.

"Do you understand the charges?"

"Yes" Anna answered quickly, wanting to get this whole damn mess over with rather than having the obvious repeated to her.

"Do you call upon any at your defense?" She sounded almost suggestive, yet Anna couldn't truly call anyone to her aid. _'Perks of being a runaway'_

"I have no one, your Majesty" Anna spoke with a confliction that brought sadness to the Queen's eyes as she fixed her gaze.

"Then state your defense," she stated reassuringly and dipped her head; Anna hoped that their conversation the night before swayed the elegant monarch. Nevertheless she also had to convince her pack of advisors, who glared at the red-head with vicious intent. She wasn't so sure her chances were high at the moment but she had to try.

"Gladly," Anna proceeded to describe the exact moment she noticed the hooded figure, climbing on top of a nearby inn with a cross-bow strung to his back. She stated the struggle between the assassin and herself, finally ending with the commander's grand entrance, allowing the killer to escape.

The Queen only nodded as her advisors whispered amongst each other before one decided to speak up, "What evidence can you provide with this information?" said a fat old man with grizzly features. All eyes darted from the man to Anna, except Elsa, she kept a steady watch on the unbeknownst freckled ginger. Studying her body language in every way, she watched the bickering exchange.

"The same evidence I'm sure you can offer proving me at fault," Elsa smirked behind her hand and hid it away just as quickly, she didn't need anyone detecting her favor over the Princess. Of course Anna noticed.

The old man scoffed at her smart remark but cleared his throat and remained silent, proving her point. Another among them spoke up to his defense, "Yet you were wielding a weapon-"

"That was held up high in the air along with my hands in complete surrender, I'm sure one of the guards can second this," Anna dared on; truly they had to see how wrong this was.

"How can we be so sure you're not working with the assassin?" She had to roll her eyes at the man's rebut, it was a weak assessment.

"Oh yes, I'd beat my own comrade." Anna brought her knuckles up to show the freshly bruised and scarred marks, settling her statement. The old man was taken aback by her snarky attitude and display but remained silent after that, clearly embarrassed. She should've been taking the well-behaved route of this all but the more amusement she saw flash in Elsa's eyes the less she could resist.

The Queen shifted in her seat and opened her mouth to speak, "If that is the end of your statement Miss Bjorgman, then I call upon my Captain to the stand." A familiar soldier walked from behind Anna in gold and silver armor and a violet cape, a golden crocus imprinted on it. He took a few steps in front of the imprisoned Princess and kneeled before his Queen to rise again.

"State what you recall," Elsa stated coolly once she had his undivided attention.

He gave a quick nod and began his statement, "As my men and I patrolled the streets one of my men heard a commotion atop of one of the inns in the city as the first arrow was fired, I fled to the scene of the arrow's origin only to find this woman," he stretched a hand behind him to reference at Anna. "She indeed wielded the crossbow up in defense and I was brash to have struck her in fear of your safety my Queen," he quickly bowed after his last comment in forgiveness for his action.

Anna would think a well seasoned soldier such as he would be more open-minded. _'Or more paranoid' _Anna ignored the thought as she listened to the Queen's further questioning, "Did you descry anything else?"

"No.. Your Majesty," She sensed his hesitancy.

"Commander?" She urged him on needing to hear every angle.

"I recall one of my men, a newcomer stating he saw a hooded figure flee a few feet from the scene, I ignored his cries underestimating the boy; yet it is hard to say if this woman is working with the killer or not," he ended in a deep bow as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Very well then, thank you Commander," she rose from her seat then and surveyed her advisors, they each seemed very set on their ambitions against Anna so foolishly.

"Gentlemen, given the defendants statement and the new found information that the Commander failed to mention earlier, we will come to a verdict," Anna regarded the men, each with conviction etched into their very being. "All in favor of the defendant?" only two of the eight raised their hands in her defense, she sighed knowing her fate all too well.

"All those against?" The majority overruled as several palms stuck out in the tense air, Anna couldn't stop the defeated groan that escaped as she shook her head. _'I guess it was only a matter of time,' _with that thought she looked up at arctic irises with pleading eyes, anything to make her understand. _'C'mon Elsa you're smarter than these band of morons,' _She let out a little prayer in her head to any God that the Queen would take pity, she couldn't die like this. Not yet.

Elsa met her gaze steady and strong, she inhaled deeply and let her decision fall from her lips, "Very well, Anna Bjorgman as Queen of Arendelle I here by sentence you," Anna bowed her head preparing for impact, "under house arrest until the true assassin is captured." Her advisors all jolted from their seats in defiance.

'_Oh thank fucking God!' _Anna looked up in much appreciation with a grin plastered on her face, Elsa let a smirk form of her own and a mutual understanding was made.

"Bu-But, your Majesty!" Elsa snapped her gaze from Anna to the first advisor to her right; she couldn't believe the man's audacity. Frost from her throne crept towards the pudgy man as it grew, causing him to silence and bow his head. She took in slow deep breaths as the ice receded from its intense threat. Anna was simply amazed with the Queen if not practically smitten in that moment.

"I will not be questioned in my authority, dismissed." With one last look to Anna she stepped down from the steps of her throne and left the scene, leaving baffled advisors and a pleased Princess in her wake.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe it, just this morning she was so sure she'd die under false pretenses and here she was free from shackles being lead by the head maid to her new guest room. _'I must be dead already,'_ They passed through several halls decorated in shades of deep violet and blues, geometric patterns and swirls amongst the color. A grand window illuminating the halls brought attention to the red-head as the sight of movement piqued a familiar interest.

Dirt clouded the air as quick foot work danced in unison, matching in rhythm as metal screeched against metal. A downward slash was parried with an uppercut as two Arendelle comrades battled for dominance. Sweat dripped and grunts of frustration matched the force of each opponent, overexerting themselves with reckless abandon.

Anna giggled with mirth at the amateur display before her, she knew Arendelle soldiers all too well; Naïve, brash, and arrogant. They believe their weapons and gleaming armor could protect them if they make enough of a show about it, mocking the face of their opponent with excessive confidence. It would be the death of them.

'_I'd wipe them under my boots,'_ she felt the hairs behind her neck raise in excitement, the idea of proving how foolish those soldiers are compared to the training she had received. She shook her head when an over head strike that was far too high caused a soldier to stumble and fall from his feet. A sharp glint pointed at his throat, ending the brawl and leaving uproar of cheers from their audience. One comrade helped the other rise again with a reassuring clap on the shoulder, victoriously grinning as two fresh faces walked to the center of their circle, sword in hand.

She would've watched on if the head maid hadn't snapped her attention with a reprimanding scowl, "Keep up dear." The maid reminded Anna of her mother, scolding recklessness while holding nothing but adoration. She had wrinkles on the side of her eyes and around her cheeks from constant smiles or laughter, she held herself up proudly, growing age only giving her more dignity in seniority making her respectable.

It was amusing how openly comfortable the old woman was to out right scold her like a child, as if she weren't a prisoner minutes before. Anna already liked the woman. They reached the end of the hall as the woman opened a grand door leading Anna inside "This is your room miss, I'll have a bath drawn for you momentarily," she turned to take her leave when Anna stopped her short.

"Anna," the maid looked back in confusion.

"I'm sorry miss?" Anna smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and clarified.

"You may call me Anna," The maid returned with a warm smile of her own that shined through her eyes. _'Just like mother'_

"Very well Miss Anna, you may call me Gerda, let me know if you need anything," with that the maid stepped out, leaving a flabbergasted Anna to enjoy the sight of her quarters. She hadn't taken comfort in a room like this for a few years now, completely relishing the sight of mahogany wood with golden accents and long drapes that hung from a wide window, much like the one in the halls, a beautiful large bed with silk sheets calling to her.

She hardly noticed a maid stepping in to prepare her bath until the sloshing of water brought her attention to her. She set steaming water and lined up soaps near the tub, setting down towels and a robe. Anna regarded the maid with a quick, "Thank you," once she completed her task and left the red head in privacy. The Princess began to undress when the door clicked signaling the all clear, removing her tunic and trousers as well as her faded boots, discarding them by the door.

A low rumbling moan bubbled from Anna when her tense muscles relaxed as she sunk further into the hot tub. They quaked as the soreness was released and the toxins that invaded each corner left her body. Rolling her neck around an occasional pop would sound and a quiet groan with it. Her body couldn't get enough of the special treatment compared to her stay in the dungeons, those cold chains left sores on her wrists and her body ached from the same stiffening position.

It took her a few moments and for the water to cool to draw her attention to the soaps next to the tub, sampling a few before deciding on a honeysuckle scent. She scrubbed the grim from her hair and scrapped the dirt that stuck to her body, never wanting to feel so cleansed in her life. The enjoyment was short-lived when the tub cooled completely, causing Anna to shiver and forcing her out of the tub. She reached for an outrageously soft towel, swiping over tone muscles and drying off excess water from her hair.

She looked herself over in the vanity for new marks or scars, noting a small gash over right eyebrow near her temple and two small bruises on her back, no doubt from her fight with the perpetrator. _'How lovely,'_ she winced as she passed the pad of her middle finger over the gash; she decided to search for a medic once she dressed.

She began to search the closest only to be disappointed to find nothing; the drawers were empty as well. _'Guess they weren't expecting me,'_ She heard a knock and threw on the robe, tying the sash across her stomach. She figured the maid had returned with fresh clothes opening her door freely, little did she know the royal visit she'd be receiving.

_'Yup, I'm definitely fucking dead.'_

* * *

Elsa wanted to smirk at the sight of the indisposed Princess gaping like a trout, except she was gaping just as much if not worse. When she knocked on her door, she hadn't expected to see the red-head clad in a robe that clung to her body ever so deliciously. In fact, she didn't even really know why she had knocked in the first place. She was wracking her brain the entire short walk from her room to Anna's giving herself enough reason to approach the Princess.

By the time she reached her door and knocked she had thought out what her excuse would be; it's normal for a host to be kind enough to check on their guest. Yet when Anna opened that door, all her well planned conversation was thrown out the window and all she could do was stare.

Eyes ran up her legs to her torso, grazing past her slightly exposed chest and landing of freckled cheeks. Both girls were blushing furiously until Anna took the initiative. Her shocked appearance turned mischievous as she leaned against her open door, "My my, this is a surprise."

It took a few seconds for the Queen to process that their interaction had progressed from gaping to talking, clearing her throat and mustering enough will power to train her eyes on Anna's. "You're one to talk, shall I return later?" She cocked her eyebrow suggestively, while she knew the proper thing would be to leave, Elsa didn't feel like doing anything proper at the moment. _'At least not around Anna,'_ Said Princess twisted her mouth into an adorable pout and considered the Queen's offer before shaking her head.

"Nonsense, it would be rather rude to turn down an audience with you," She shifted from the door further into her room "No matter how.. exposed I may be." Elsa dropped all formality when she crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her. She turned to find two chairs set up near the vanity, Anna occupying one as she waited for the monarch to take the other.

"Now, do tell why I'm so graced with your presence," her grin never leaving as Elsa licked her lips to speak. _'Crap, what did I come here for?'_ She could hardly focus while Anna crossed one leg over the other, tantalizingly slow and laying both palms on either side of her chair as she leaned forward ever so slightly.

"I- I just wanted to be sure that you found everything to your liking," the Queen flashed a bright smile and the Princess returned it with a light laugh of her own. "Oh how kind of you, trust when I say I could never be disappointed, I was surprised to receive a room like this" Anna's tone was bordering on mocking but saved the Queen from her relentless tongue.

"Yes, well most rooms that are near my own are like this," Elsa crossed her leg over then, letting the slit in her gown expose her fair skin. She noticed Anna glance at her change in posture before questioning her, "Wait, I'm your neighbor?"

"Close enough, I'm a few rooms down the hall," she had to stop a chuckle as she saw the gears in Anna's mind churn and couldn't help herself, "The one with the big double doors." She winked and enjoyed seeing a blush rise to Anna's freckled cheeks.

Behind her blush, Anna was curious why the Queen chose such close quarters, "May I ask why?"

"How does that saying go, 'Keep your enemies close' is it?" The monarch teased with her signature smirk and cocked eyebrow.

"We both know I'm far from being the enemy, your Majesty," her smirk widened to a grin as the Princess gave her a wink of her own. She couldn't describe it but there was something about the feisty red-head that held her interest.

"You attended my coronation," It was a statement that was only confirmed when Anna nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes, you were absolutely stunning that day," it was Elsa's turn to blush, her pale features making it painfully obvious past her hidden freckles. "Forgive my lack in formally introducing myself that day, I had to.. conceal myself," Anna finished with a frustrated huff, the Queen felt a pang of sadness for her.

"I can relate to that," she wanted to offer the Princess more than just reassuring words but didn't want to overstep so soon.

"I understand why, I can also understand why you wanted to change that," Anna respected Elsa deeply after her coronation, maybe even before that. All she knew was that Elsa was always a strong person, physically and mentally, to Anna that was rare nowadays.

"I shouldn't have to hide who I am," the Queen stated as she passed a hand through her bangs, combing them back.

"Oh I agree entirely, I shouldn't have to either," Anna breathed pinching the bridge of her nose, "but for now I have to stay hidden." She looked deeply into Elsa's eyes then, hoping she would see the plea past her words, "Can you understand that?"

"Hmm yes I can, so _Miss_ _Bjorgman_, tell me of this debt you have towards me," she mocked the pseudo name with much amusement to ease some of the tension.

"That's a conversation for another time, why don't you tell about yourself," Elsa sighed at the unsatisfying answer but allowed the subject to change and played along.

"Well you seem to already know quite a bit about me"

"On the contrary my Queen, I just so happen to know your name, title, and pretty face," she'd taken a liking at being the cause of Elsa's reoccurring blush taking her chances with the monarch, "Not so different from everyone else in your kingdom."

"Then why have you been watching me?" Elsa knew she was badgering but the question had itched in the back of her mind since they had first spoken with one another.

"Hmm very persistent, unfortunately for you I will be one of the first to deny you my answer," the Queen giggled behind her hand before replying, "Why is that?"

"Because there is a time and place for everything and you shouldn't be so spoiled," Anna consistently mocked Elsa reaching on a level of comfort that nearly no one had with her, and she was quite shocked to be allowing it to happen; _'Because I like it.'_ She needed to stay on topic though while she could but knowing the Princess, that wouldn't last, "You told me that you fled to survive.. what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid for myself," Anna's voice was almost strained, "but I knew when my weaknesses were so easily exposed that I had lost the fight before it even begun." This piqued the Queen's interest influencing her next question.

"And whom might I ask, exposed it?"

"Someone I once called family," Elsa's eyebrows raised at the confession.

"You've been running from your family this whole time?" she looked at Anna with caution hoping she wasn't stepping over any toes.

"Yes, who else would I be hiding from during your coronation when they attended, as they searched for me for years before then?" Anna stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, puzzling Elsa.

"I'm sorry I'm confused," she wanted to figure out Anna seeing more than she's letting on.

Anna chuckled at the turn this conversation was taking, "I am too, I thought this was a first date and I still don't even know your favorite color," her laugh subsided when the Queen didn't budge.

"In due time Elsa, you will know everything but you have to grant me the freedom to share it at my own pace, it hasn't been easy for me," she leaned back in her chair waiting for the monarch's reaction to her uninspired answers.

"Alright I yield," Elsa pleasantly surprised them both as she sighed in defeat and settled on looking at Anna's eyes. _'My god those eyes.'_ They were both drawn from their reverie at the sound of knocking and Anna took the lead, "Come in."

A maid entered with a blush to her cheeks at the sight of Anna and fumbled upon looking at her Queen, "Y-your Majesty! I-"

She held up her hand before the maid could cause a scene, "It's alright, I was just leaving." The maid quickly dropped off a set of clothes for the Princess and led herself out, eager to leave the awkward situation. Elsa's attention returned to Anna as she sat up from her seat, "Should I expect to see you at dinner, your Highness?"

"Wouldn't miss it, my Queen," the Princess breathed out, drinking in the sight of the monarch while she could, she couldn't get enough. Elsa was nearly out the door when she paused, placing her hand gingerly over the knob.

"Green," Anna looked up at her then with her brows furrowed, tilting her head slightly as if she had heard wrong, "I'm sorry?"

"My favorite color is green," with that she stepped out hardly regarding the frost she left crusted on the knob as blood rushed to her cheeks, a quirky grin cemented on her features.

_'What are you doing to me, Anna?'_

* * *

**A/N: They're just too cute, I know. So a lot of rising questions, hm? Well don't worry, most will be answered when you take a flash to the past in the next update. Love reading any opinions, suggestions, reviews so feel free to drop one by. Till next time doodads!**

**Generate98: Is it bad that I'm happy to read the last chapter made you sad? Well I'm actually very excited for the progression of it, it's taking a turn that I didn't expect for the best. Glad you joined the fray as I continue to look forward to your input. Hope you enjoyed some elsanna love, till next time.**

**Fox: Wasn't it? I really enjoyed writing Kristoff's scene and I'm glad you think that I'm improving, I like to think so too as I keep updating older chapter that didn't flow as well. You can expect shameless murders and tyrant rulers in this story, so that's always something to look forward to. Thanks for your support, it's always great to hear from you and I hope your writings are going well.**

**Camilor851212: lol thanks dude**


	6. Chapter 5: Cusp of Winter

**A/N: Hello my darling readers, sorry to have taken a wee bit longer to update this. In a nutshell, the semester started and now my time is consumed with that. Don't worry, this story is my sanity so I'll continue to update as promised. Well with that said, here's chapter 5! Happy reading -FW**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cusp of Winter

8 years ago

_-Southern Isles Royal Navy-_

_-Captain's Cabin-_

_~Day after Royal Wedding~_

_Nausea overcame Anna as she stirred to consciousness, a sick feeling bubbling in her stomach. She opened her eyes and searched her surroundings, taking in the familiar view of her cabin back in their ship. Her eyes roamed until falling on a figure slumped in a chair, head lying over her skirt. _

_Deep red hair tussled atop an exhausted Hans; he wore a wrinkled plain tunic with beige trousers and boots, gloves long discarded. It was the first time Anna had scene Hans so physically defeated and worn, she perched on her elbows before sitting up to look over her brothers sleeping form. _

_Subconsciously her hand came up and combed through his red locks, he roused from his thoughtless sleep, turning his face from Anna's dress fabric to face her and she inhaled sharply at the sight. _

_His eyes were red and swollen from tears that left stains down his cheeks; his breath was shallow and racked his whole body with every inhale. His brows furrowed together as his eyes glued shut; he was murmuring something incomprehensible to Anna as she continued to soothe her sibling. His muttering formed to small whimpers and the young Princess leaned forward, placing a warm kiss over his temple, swiping her thumb over the affection. _

_She didn't process Hans awakening as she looked at her hands, finally seeming to notice the offending red that stained her palms. For the most part it looked as if someone tried to wipe away the fluid but failed, leaving dried and cracked blood on the crevices and nooks of her hands. _

_All she saw was Kristoff's blood on her hands, clouding her mind as she replayed the scene. Her breathing was coming in short quick pants and a sense of panic thrashed her temporary peace with her brother, as she cried into her tainted hands. _

_Hans broke away from his protective spot over Anna and grabbed a wet cloth, bringing it over her hands to wipe away the tragic evidence. He remained silent and only her quiet cries could be heard through the cabin, once he wiped away the dirt, he inspected her face, and wiped his thumb under her eyes. He didn't say anything; he just looked in her eyes with nothing but sorrow. It was then that Anna realized how selfish she was being and regarded Hans. _

_He hadn't spoken because he couldn't, he was just as shattered as she was, yet here he was cleaning up his sister and being the perfect brother he could be. She lurched forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and cried into his neck, rubbing small circles behind his neck in a vain attempt to comfort him. _

_His arms came around her waist and held her there, not moving nor speaking, just simply being there for Anna. He hated how weak he was acting in front of his sister, he wanted to put on a mask and wash away Anna's pain. They both knew that nothing could hide what was done to their family; it could never be as it once was ever again. _

"_H-he's really gone.." the question was more of a statement as he took a deep breath and spoke for the first time since the incident, "He is.." _

_His own voice startled him at how hoarse and meek it sounded, causing them both to tighten their embrace in hopes to prevent the internal collapse of emotions that was sure to come. They remained like that for what felt to be hours until she shimmied out of his arms to look at his face, matching the agony that expressed her own features. _

"_Why Hans, why did they have to.. take him from us?" Hans shook his head at her, unknowing of how to respond as she continued through shaky breathes, "I just.. I don't u-understand.." The last part came more as a whisper too difficult to hear, but Hans was close enough to pick up on it. Before he had a chance to reply a knock came to the cabin door, Alec entered looking just as drained as they, in a tunic and trousers of his own. _

"_Hey, how're you two holding up?" _

_They remained silent and he nodded in understanding, "I just came to see if you had awakened, we're sailing home now." Anna blinked up at him then, confusion etched on her face. _

"_Wait what abou-" _

"_Weselton is not safe for us anymore, we no longer share an alliance," he cut her off before she could finish, his voice carried enough worry to alert them both._

"_What do you mean?" It was Hans who spoke up this time, Alec regarded him with caution before jerking his head towards the door, and Anna caught on. _

_"No, I refuse to be kept in the dark about this!" They both looked at her then, Alec with pity and Hans with acknowledgement as she stared them down in defiance. Hans nodded in agreement, facing Alec once more, "She's right, just tell us Alec, what's happened?" _

_The grizzly man sighed as he scratched the back of his head in defeat, "Alright.. what happened to Kristoff wasn't your regular assassination, it was an inside job." _

"_Inside job, by who?" Hans was purely interested now as he hung off of every word while Alec dodged the question._

"_I was able to wrangle one of those bastards, beating the truth out of him-" _

"_Alec, what truth?" Hans interrupted him again, tired of the banter. Alec looked at them both, preparing his next words, "They were hired by the King himself.." Everything clicked in Hans' mind, he knew there was something off about the incident. _

"_..There were.. no guards.." The prince muttered to himself, realizing all the red flags he should've noticed before._

"_What was that?" Alec questioned with deeply furrowed brows._

"_There were no guards present at the wedding.. How could I have been so stupid!?" He practically screamed as a fury was set in his blood like no other. _

_Anna had never seen Hans act like he is now, losing all sense of composure and breaking anything that would give out. "Hans calm down, this isn't your fault-" Alec tried to soothe him down, putting a hand on his shoulder but staggered back when Hans spun and yelled, "No, I could've saved him! I.. I could have-" _

"_Hans, Hans look at me.." He stopped and looked to his sister, drawn by her soothing voice. He felt her small hand wrap around his neck and directed him into an enveloping hug, his breathing calmed as she whispered to him, "its ok, I-I know it's hard but there was nothing that could've have changed this." _

_He whimpered apologies in her ear, choking back his sobs as his brother flashed his mind, "I know you wish those crossbows were aimed at you.. but I need you to stay with me, okay?" She pulled back to lock her sea green eyes with his lighter ones, nodding in reassurance with a weak smile, nevertheless it calmed him down. _

"_At the end of the day, I was responsible for Kristoff.. I let him die," They both looked to Alec then, his words floated in the thick air but his next sliced through with equal intensity, "Weselton is responsible.. We will make them pay."_

"_Pay?" His last word set uneasiness in Anna, already presuming the worst._

"_Anna, the moment those arrows found purchase on Kristoff was the moment Weselton declared war on the Southern Isles," he then moved to the door his hand resting on the handle, "and we will not disappoint them." _

_His last comment shot fear up Anna's spine, confirming the worst. She remained in Hans' arms as he stayed in hers, too shattered to move in fear of falling apart upon letting go. The memory of their late brother being a weight too difficult for them to bear and they both knew they needed to prepare for the worst to come._

* * *

1 year later

_-Southern Isles Palace-_

_-Training Grounds-_

_Hans adjusted the leather strapping of his gauntlet and breast plate, stepping back and gauging his surroundings with calculations. Reaffirming his grip on his blade, he lunged forward slashing down with fierce intent. He pulled back just as quickly as it found purchase against a broad long sword, he hopped back on quick feet avoiding a horizontal cut to his gut before the same sword jabbed forward. He sidestepped grabbing hold of his opponents wrist, tightened his grip and yanked, causing his opponent to stumble forward._

_It was enough time for him to spin around and push the bottom of his boot against his opponent's rear sending them to the floor; he pointed the blade against flesh as hands came up in surrender. "Once more," Hans requested as he helped his personal guard to his feet. "Are you sure, your Highness?" Hans nodded and readied his stance as his guard picked up his weapon, he barely had enough time when Hans bounded forward gripping his hilt roughly and began a series of relentless strikes forcing his opponent on defense._

_With a fierce swing to the side, he allowed enough exposure for his opponent to tackle him down; a dagger gleamed across his throat waiting to pierce flesh and ending their dual. "If I may your Highness, never attack with reckless abandon," He climbed off the Prince and stretched out his hand, "It will be the death of you." Hans took the hand reluctantly, frustrated with the outcome of his training. _

_He had indeed excelled tremendously in the course of a year, preparing for a battle he was sure he'd endure. He swore to his brother's grave that he'd protect the family, protect Anna. Yet he was still driven by anger, countless times he has ended his training on a rough note when rage took over. Memories of the Weselton incident would flash red in his mind and a fury would awaken, he couldn't explain it._

_Now they've been at war for little under a year, sending their navy and troops to avenge their late Prince. He wanted to support the troops and be enough of an advantage on the battlefield, but how could he if he can't even beat his own knight. _

_He brushed off the dust collected on his armor and wiped down his sword, sending it back into its sheath where it belonged. "We'll continue tomorrow Hans," he looked to his guard that he'd grown so comfortable within the past year; his hazel eyes seemed sympathetic as a small smile graced his lips towards the Prince. _

_He always appreciated the small reassurances he was constantly given by his guard, he reminded him of Kristoff with his grizzly features and laid back attitude, most of all his eyes. "Thanks Ethan, I just need to cool my head," he hoped he sounded convincing enough but they both knew the bubbling fury that he had was always present. _

_"Alright, join me for a drink then," Hans looked at him curiously then, "We both know you could use a drink right now and so could I honestly," with that they headed towards the wine cellars to ransack a bottle or two. _

_They talked for a few hours, reminiscing young memories and times that weren't encased in war, enjoying the ease of just drinking with a friend and laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world. Ethan was always an easy person to open up too, another trait that Kristoff was known for, to Hans, Ethan was a bittersweet memory._

_If Hans had to be honest, he wasn't sure he'd be in the mental state he was in now if it weren't for Ethan's company. He thought of Anna then, spacing out as Ethan talked of the most recent staff gossip buzzing around. "Hellooo, are you still there?" Hans shook his head when he realized how deep in thought he had gotten, "Y-Yea just thinking about.." _

"_Kristoff?"_

"_Yes, but Anna.. she hasn't been the same," Ethan nodded in understanding, taking another swig from the bottle he clutched by the neck. Clearing his throat while fogging his mind, he passed the bottle to his comrade who didn't miss a beat, taking a swig of his own. _

"_Can you blame her? From what you've told me, his death hit her the hardest," Hans hummed in agreement as he rolled the liquid around his tongue before downing it and responding._

"_It did.. I've never seen her like this, it's like she isn't a whole person anymore," green eyes trailed down and focused on the stone floor, recalling the past year. _

"_Death changes people Hans.." the words rolled slowly off Ethan's tongue, testing with caution as he waited for a response._

"_That's what I said about marriage once," Ethan chuckled at that, a little louder than he'd like, a buzz making its way in his mind as he made a jest of his own, "Yes well that's a different kind of death." This time Hans joined in on the laughter that echoed in the empty hollow cellars, bouncing through halls that were once very lively. _

_He took a moment for his breathing to calm before he took another helpful gulp of wine, analyzing his next thought until he voiced it, "Are you happy?"_

_Ethan glanced his way curiously, his head slightly cocking to the side in a playful way, "I'm content right now, even if we're in the middle of a war.. its the little moments that get me by," he reached for the offered bottle and nudged his head at it to emphasis his point, after another swig a thought came to his mind, "Are you?"_

_Hans shifted in his seat for a minute and considered his response, "I can't say I'm genuinely happy.. I'm better though." _

"_Because you have a drive," the Prince was caught off guard, sending a questioning look in his knight's direction. "The problem with Anna is that she is still in mourning, you are too but the difference is that you've kept busy, what has she been doing?" _

_He finally understood, bobbing his head as he realized that Anna really hadn't been doing anything. The most she's done is walk by Kristoff's old room that the staff failed to take care of, "I suppose you're right."_

"_I usually am, she'll find that drive, just give her some time," all he could do was roll his eyes and agree with Ethan, taking the bottle with another swig, alcohol invading his senses that were becoming more blurred. He titled his head back and shut his eyes, sighing away as his mind decided to speak for itself, "Have you ever thought about leaving the Southern kingdom?"_

"_Leaving.. No I suppose not, have you?" The topic piqued the knight's curiosity as he sat back to look at the Prince._

"_For a time this place felt like home, now I'm not so sure," he breathed out reluctantly, as if the truth had been a burden in his mind. He took one final swig feeling as contently woozy as he could be, he wanted to be able to leave with some sense of dignity. Looking to his friend he clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You've been nothing but a good friend, so thank you."_

_That act earned him a goofy grin and a shove to his shoulder, "Don't be getting soft on me now." The knight took the near empty bottle, finishing the contents before sitting up and making a lazy hand gesture to the door, "Go, I know you want to check up on her and she probably needs you."_

_Hans nodded and slid from his seat, testing his footing before making his way out and calling behind him, "Thanks Ethan, see you tomorrow."_

"_Farewell my Prince!" Even though Ethan couldn't see the gesture, Hans rolled his eyes at the overly ludicrous tone he took. _'You would've liked him Kristoff' _Chuckling like a fool he trailed to his sister's bedroom._

* * *

_Light beamed through the cracks of a draped window, flecks of dust illuminated as they fell over a neglected bedroom. A mop of red hid until silk sheets and wrapped around a frail form as silent sobs rumbled through it. A slow knock came from the door yet the curled in Princess refused to move, instead calling out, "Come in.." the voice weak and laced with anguish. The door clicked open and sounded as if it was safely shut causing a ruffle in the sheets and messy plaits of red to peak out. _

"_What is it Hans?" she didn't need to look up to see that her brother had invaded her privacy, seeing as he was the only one who would truly visit. Occasionally Lawrence would make an appearance only to retreat at his sister's foul mood, disrupting the peace that once vibrated through the palace. He frowned at her unwelcoming tone and pulled the sheets further down to look at her sullen face. _

_Bags sat under her eyes, eyes rimmed red angrily, and her usual glow faded to a pale dim; her hair was an unkempt mess that stuck out in all sorts of places. She didn't bother to dress herself anymore, staying in her night gown day in and day out. It broke his heart to see her like this, to be so broken. _

_She reminded Hans of a little blue bird that broke its wing when winter came along, the harsh weather beating the little life she had left. Her glassy eyes stared up at him with a mixture of sadness and bitterness, things that never suited Anna in the first place. Things that he wanted to wash away with a swipe of his hand, as easy as breathing. _

_He brought his hand down to her sunken cheek, caressing the freckles that dusted the area as she flinched in response. She took a moment before leaning into his touch, allowing a single tear to fall in his palm as pain took over. She didn't want to be this way, she hated it, she hated the pain she was causing Hans and the people around her. Even the staff worried as she kicked them out, what was once a bright smile formed to a terrible scowl to frighten any maid. She wanted to be alone to her thoughts of what she refused to accept. _

_She couldn't accept what Weselton had done to her brother and the events after; in her mind the war was irrelevant until she heard talk of sending more troops, causing her heart to rattle in fear of losing Hans. She wished more than anything that she could be as strong as he is, forcing himself to train endlessly in the art of war instead of hiding away. He even made a new friend while she failed to be his shoulder. She never met the young man but Hans always talked of their adventures. _

_Hans talked to her about everything, it became a routine for them. He would bother her faux peace to indulge her of his daily life in hope to spark some spirit back into her. She could never please him though, only to remain silent or barely acknowledging his words until he came the next day or so to try again. _

_She wondered how she could have such a loving sibling that she neglected repeatedly. So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice him move from the edge of her bed to her wardrobe, picking out a simple dress and laying it over her form. "What is this?" she questioned annoyingly as she ran her hands over foreign fabric._

"_A dress, now get up," his tone firm and harsh, a drastic change from his usual tenderness that jolted her like a slap to the face._

"_No," she matched his tone and crossed her arms defiantly. _

"_You're being ridiculous; you can't stay in here forever, at least get dressed and enjoy the fresh air," when she didn't budge he stomped his foot to the ground, his rage taking over. _

_"ANNA! Stop being a selfish brat! We all miss him, but you're not helping anyone by feeling sorry for yourself!" _

_He regretted the words as soon as they tumbled out of his lips, bringing a hand up to his mouth to clasp it shut. _

_She looked to him in shock, not once had she heard an outburst from Hans until then, piercing guilt enveloped her body as she grabbed the dress and moved behind a screen. As she slipped off her nightgown and threw on the dress, she heard Hans nervously shuffle his feet before calling out, "A-Anna I'm sorry, I-" _

"_No, you don't have to apologize for a single thing," she knew he was right about everything, she needed to stop being so selfish, it wasn't going to bring him back. _

'He's never coming back.'

_Standing in front of her vanity, she combed through knotted tresses and tied it up in a flowing pony tail. She wiped under her eyes and grabbed Hans by the elbow as she led them out without another word._

* * *

_They passed by the kitchen to snatch some fruit and bread that Anna could use, she made quick work of it as Hans watched in approval. Once she had finished her plate, they walked to the library in hopes to find some of Anna's favorite books and spark an interest. When they reached the double doors they were struck to find it was already occupied, slick jet black hair and emerald eyes sending daggers in their direction. _

_Elijah was scribbling in a black leather book against the arm rest of his chair when they stumbled upon him, he closed his book and stood from his chair, "Anna.. glad to see you're feeling well." His voice was noncommittal and bored as if it were a difficult task to speak to his half-sister. "Thank you," she couldn't muster any more than that, not having enough willpower to stop her own rude tone. _

_He raised an eyebrow at the defiance for a moment before striding past the two of them and acknowledging his half-brother, "Hans." With that he left them to their own devices, not giving them a second glance. Hans let out the breath he'd been holding and brought up a hand to comb his hair back. _

_He was about to break the silence when the door opened again revealing a thin young man with shaggy auburn hair and hazel eyes. He looked to Hans as he purposely avoided Anna's gaze, "Elijah and father would like to speak with you in private." _

_Lawrence voice gave no sign that it was good news, but Hans shrugged his shoulders and hugged his sister before stepping out. Lawrence nearly made his exit when Anna called out to him, "I'm sorry, Lawrence.. for my behavior." He looked back to her with a goofy smile and a shy wave, setting her guilt down to a simmer. Closing the door behind him, Anna was left alone in the shady library and was bored enough to search for a book rather than leaving. _

_She looked upon the fictional section, picking out one of her favorites; far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise. She made her way to the chair Elijah once occupied, taking a seat before hopping up again realizing she was sitting on a book. It was black and leather bound, a quill tied to the binding. _

'Elijah must've left this,'_ She urged herself to just put the book on the table and resume her reading but she couldn't stop the curiosity that clouded her logic. _

_She unwrapped the binding and opened the first few pages, what she expected to see were notes that father would advise him, mathematics, strategic plans. No what she found terrified her to her core. At the top of the page in perfect penmanship was written, 'Nuisances' under it were the following names: _

King Everick of Corona

King Agdar of Arendelle

Queen Idun of Arendelle

Princess Elsa of Arendelle

King Luther of Vestmar

Duke Kenneth of Orkdalen

Duke Aaron of Rogland

Prince Alec of the Southern Isles

Prince Kristoff of Weselton

_The last name lingered in Anna's mind and the slash that crossed over it made the nauseous feeling in her stomach worse. _'What does this even mean?'_ The name haunted her, drifting over causing a shadow in her mind as a shadow loomed over the book. She shrieked realizing she wasn't alone, spinning on one heel and fumbling to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and faced the new imposing person, blood running cold seeing devilish emerald eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "E-Elijah!" _

"_You shouldn't pry Anna," his voice dripped with venomous intent causing Anna to feel vulnerable in his presence. _

_Fear notwithstanding she stepped forward, determined to know the truth, "What is this Elijah, why is Kristoff's name here and crossed out?!"_

"_That my dear is a hit list, Kristoff being my first completed target," Anna's eyes widened at the confession, her body shook in tremors as she dropped the disgusting information that tainted her mind. Tears welled up in sore eyes and her breathing became shallow with every realization that hit her like a blow to the gut. _

"_Wh-What?! H..How could yo-" She didn't recognize her own voice at the shrill pitch of it, she wished she had never left her room, to remain ignorant in her self wallowing._

_He scrunched up his nose as he peered down at her, "Simply put, I crave for my birth right," she stared on wide-eyed. _

_"It was easy to hire a few assassins and blame Weselton, soon Alec will join him if he already hasn't and I will have it all," he took a step closer as she took two paces back, "Pity, now I have to get rid of you too." _

_She gasped and tripped on her dress, landing on the floor, "Get rid of me?!"_

_He took his time, stepping in front of her and taking the knee, grabbing her face to look him in the eyes, "Relax, I can't kill you yet.. but I'll give you an ultimatum," she shoved his hand away and he smirked at her weak attempt at putting distance between them, "Leave the Southern Isles, keep quiet about this information and I'll let Hans live."_

'..let Hans live..'

_Anna couldn't process everything that she was hearing, she didn't want to believe the betrayal coming from her own family, her mind rushing to Alec afraid for his life as he fought for his kingdom on the coast of Weselton. She couldn't imagine losing Hans too. _

"_You w-wouldn't!" He laughed bitterly, causing her to flinch at the offensive noise that stung her ears, licking his lips he tasted his next words._

"_Oh I will if you don't obey," her palms sweated profusely waiting for his next words, sealing her fate, "You have one option Anna, leave forever or Hans will die."_

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap. Family drama. Well don't worry, next chapter picks up where Elsanna left off, so there's always that. Hope you liked this revealing chapter as we delve deeper into Anna's life. Now you know what drove her away, what happens while she's gone? You'll find out soon enough, until then drop a review and look out for the next update! Thanks guys and I truly appreciate the love -FW**

**Fox: I always love writing their fluff moments, it's my favorite part in character development and whatnot. I commend you for your patience, I'll be kind enough to tell you that those answers will be given in the next chapter. I have a lot of exciting reveals coming up and soon enough the past will catch up with the present. **

**I have to say what a great ending to Chronicles, two epilogues (or sections to the epilogue) was such a treat. I'm really gonna miss the story, it was an amazing read and I'm so glad to have come across it. So continue with your amazing writing my good sir, till next time. **

**Camilor851212: Don't know how 'intense' that really was, but I'm glad for your excitement. Hope this chapter beat the intensity of the last.**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, favs and support everyone! -FW**


	7. Chapter 6: First Move

**A/N: I know, I'm a cruel person for taking so long but I've had some terrible writer's block and issues with life, ya know, normal things. Sorry for the delay but just know that I'm not gonna give you guys a crap story because I'm feeling rushed to update weekly. Alright have some Elsanna to brighten your day darlings. Happy reading -FW**

* * *

Chapter 6: First Move

_Present Day_

-Kingdom of Arendelle-

-Alleyway-

Fog swept through the city of Arendelle, it clouded near the sewers that steamed as grim bubbled underneath. The only light being a candle that nearly melted off its hanging place, dimly glowing over the entrance of an inn. The reflection bounced off the stone walls near it and illuminated a dirtied cloaked face. A young man sat by the edge of the alleyway with bored eyes and a disfigured nose, allowing darkness to engulf what it could as he waited.

Every sniffle would make him wince at the bruising that formed near his sinus, cursing the person that dealt him the blow. Worst of all, it was a bloody woman that did it. "Fucking wench," he spat as he brought up a hand to hover over his nose, afraid of any further damage.

The mixture of fog and gases from the sewer slithered into his airwaves, forcing his lungs to tremble with every cough, the increasing pressure near his nose becoming unbearable. He groaned as his head was swimming with nausea, no medic would take him now, not when a warrant was buzzing since this morning.

He didn't have time to notice his expected guest, distracted with his own troubles to regard a new one. When he thought he couldn't feel worse, he was shoved up from his crouched spot and pressed against the wall in a vice grip. He choked on his own scream as a muscular forearm tensed against his throat, a sense of panic and disorder washed over him.

His eyes darted around to focus on his attacker, taking a few seconds to recognize his employer. He tried to spit out any excuse that would save him from this misery but the muscles tensed even further, and a low growling voice spoke over the guttering sounds.

"You failed me," the statement fell from dry lips, up the young boy's spine, and pierced his heart as he paled. He shook his head violently and kicked his legs underneath him, squirming in vain. "You had one opportunity to do it and you failed, now the Queen's guard will never waiver," the boy's eyes wept as they stared into black pits that seemed so relaxed and terrifying all at once.

"S-She got.. ah.. i-in my... aughh.. way!" The entity cocked his head to the side, curiosity taking the dominant hand, the vice grip relaxed enough to allow the boy to speak. He took in a heavy breath and coughed out to relieve the pressure that crushed his vocals. "She?" The voice carried an eerie note, threatening and polite altogether. The boy didn't hesitate to sputter on about a red-headed woman with sea-green eyes that fought him to no end, forcing to retreat after taking a wild swing to the nose.

"Did she see your face?" The young assassin stiffened against the arm that still held him with ease, swallowing a lump in his throat and settling for the lie. "N-No, I ran before she could.."

The entity moved closer and bore into his eyes with a toothy smirk, "You must want to die for lying to me." The assassin grew tired of the torture, as he bit back his own retort, "You plan on killing me anyways.. I-I can sense it."

The tumble of his words allowed a chuckle to trickle from cracked lips, "Oh can you now?"

Dark tendrils swirled around the entity, caressing its master in affection until reaching the assassin. It wrapped around his neck as it snaked up his face and forcing its way into his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. He gurgled as darkness overcame everything, barely focusing on the voice that echoed in his mind.

"Do you sense _that_? The feeling of black tar pooling in you as your organs drown, sputtering while their life is drained with each pulse that runs through." Choking gags rang in the air; the assassin barely heard anything but his own muffled coughs, engrossed in the leeching sorcery.

"You've become a liability that I no longer need," the boy's eyes rolled back, the darkness latched itself and suckled the remaining life until the assassin slumped between the wall and his captor. The man dropped the dead weight and a sickening crack sliced the air, with the deed done, the tendrils returned to its resting place into the veins of the ominous figure.

"There's been a change in plan," a poisonous drawl dripped from the sorcerer as he walked further into the alleyway, allowing darkness to comfort like an old friend.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Library-

"Hey, that's cheating!" A blonde brow rose at the accusation while ginger ones furrowed in frustration. Once again, Elsa had taken one of Anna's pieces with one of her own, strategically closing in on the few white defenders that remained.

They had been at it for a little over an hour, filled to the brim from dinner; they took time to have tea in the library along with an intense chess game. Well, intense on Anna's part. Every victory from Elsa spurred Anna on; challenging her to another match that they both knew the Queen would beat.

"You said that last turn," shifting one leg over the other she eyed Anna expectantly.

"Because it's true," crossing her arms like a child the Princess sunk further into her chair.

"And the turn before that."

"It's not my fault you're ruthless," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"And the turn before that."

"Stop it, you're cheating and you know it," the Queen chuckled at Anna's ridiculous lack of sportsmanship, licking her lips to challenge the accusation.

"Since when has winning meant cheating," Anna gave her a petulant look at the smart remark.

"Don't get so cocky, the game isn't over yet," she stuck her tongue out and the monarch couldn't stop the giggle that she hid behind her hand.

"Really? I thought it was over about.. two moves into the game."

"Why you cheeky little royal!"

This time Elsa's laugh rang through the library and Anna made it her mission from then on to hear that sweat melody everyday.

"Am I to expect this every game?" Elsa asked once she calmed herself enough.

Through her childish stupor Anna gave a firm gaze, "Yes."

"Stubborn."

"You mean charming," the Princess gave a wink to top it off.

"Insufferable too."

"Ooh but you like it," Anna sang.

Elsa couldn't deny that even if she wanted to.

"Flattery isn't going to win you the game," with a smile on her lips, Elsa crinkled her nose and shook her head playfully.

"You sure about that?" Anna teased, noticing the light sprinkle of freckles that stuck out over Elsa's growing blush.

It took a few moments for Elsa's gaze to drift from Anna to a large oak clock, squinting and letting out low hum. Anna cocked her head curiously and the Queen regarded her body language.

"Hm, it's nearly midnight," her voice laced with sleep as Anna raised her brow.

"And?"

"I've never really stayed up this long before," Anna giggled at the confession, waving her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry; I'll fix the prude in you," a smug grin bringing a pout to the monarch's lips, the action melting Anna to the core. _'Oh Christ, stop being so cute!'_

"I am not prude," Elsa narrowed her gaze, giving Anna a glower which she returned with a lazy shrug of her shoulders.

"Mhm, of course you're not," she sat up and stretched out a hand to the Queen who eyed her curiously, "Now, let's get you tucked in."

Without another word, the Queen rose from her chair, striding past Anna's offered hand and sashaying her hips with each pace. Anna watched on for a moment, appreciating the defiant display before clearing her head and catching up with the monarch. With the servants finishing up for the night, the halls were relatively peaceful. They walked leisurely next to one another, enjoying the quiet comfort of simply being.

A cooling sensation tickled Anna's fingertips, drawing her attention to the source. With a faint blush, the Queen followed Anna's gaze from their brushing hands to alluring eyes. It took her a moment to wonder why the Princess had stopped walking until she looked upon her familiar double doors. With a regretful sigh, she dipped her head bidding the Princess a good night.

One hand grazing the knob, she nearly stepped inside when unfamiliar warmth touched the other, surprising her to no end as she gasped. Anna brought the Queen's cold hand up to her lips; her hot breath spreading goose bumps throughout fair skin.

Sea green eyes never left Elsa's as a feather like peck graced over the back of the monarch's hand. _'Oh..'_ Elsa remained speechless, lips slightly parted and eyes lidded while her mind reeled on overdrive. The next thing she knew, Anna had bid her 'goodnight' and walked off with a skip in her step.

This routine lasted about a week.

Anna would spend her time exploring the castle while Elsa was cast away in her study, they'd have dinner together followed by a few games of chess or conversing over warm tea. After enough jokes and teasing remarks, they would retire for the evening. They would linger by the foot of Elsa's door every night while Anna peppered a sweet kiss over a chilled hand, leaving Elsa numb to the touch.

For a week they relished in this harmless pleasure and it drove Anna crazy.

Her fondness towards the Queen was increasing at a dangerous rate, each goodbye tugging at her every time. She was grateful that they ignored the complications of every thing else, setting aside glaring questions that Anna wasn't ready to answer. Elsa's patience amazed the ginger, not once in their time together had she mentioned Anna's life before their unexpected run in.

Their nightly conversations consisted of little things, growing more comfortable with each passing day. At this point Anna knew Elsa's favorite color _'green,'_ hobby _'reading,'_ author _'Chopin,'_ season _'autumn,'_ game _'chess,'_ and her late night sweet tooth craving _'hot chocolate.'_ She felt overjoyed at coming this far with the Snow Queen and even more enthusiastic at the thought of getting closer. Much closer.

There was no doubt, the women were so drawn together that it pained them to part. The problem that Anna feared was facing her past and opening up to the Queen. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair to either one of them if Anna furthered their game than just an innocent kiss on the hand.

But after a week of holding back, Anna was losing her mind. Between their longing glances and playful banter, she didn't know how much longer she could take.

".._keep quiet about this information and I'll let Hans live." _

And just like that, Anna was reminded again why she couldn't reveal her troubles. The fear of bringing danger upon anyone was enough to keep her mouth shut and desires at bay. Worst of all she felt like such a coward, she couldn't muster enough bravery to tell the Queen that she had failed her long before they even met. Her debt tore a deeper wound than she could ever fathom and stretched further than any scar, threatening to rip open at the seams.

For now, Anna would have to endure the delectably taunting Queen and her seducing ways with a tail quivering between her legs.

* * *

It had been a little over three weeks now and Elsa had become a grinning fool.

Even her staff was noticing the change in spirit from the usually stoic Queen, Kai more specifically. He would send her a wink or thumbs up every now and then when she was near the unaware Princess. He hadn't seen his Queen so happy than she was these past two weeks, it brightened up his day knowing that she had company other than himself or Gerda.

What they weren't so intuitive on, was how frustrating Anna had become for Elsa. She truly enjoyed their time together at the end of the day, but if she had to deal with another seducing kiss to the hand she may as well take the Princess right there in the hall of her castle.

Their most recent encounter was when Anna found Elsa stowed away in the library at an ungodly hour, nestled by the fire reading a novel by Chopin. They were snug in each other's company, Elsa talked about her most recent reading and Anna listened intently with that goofy grin she loved to see.

She wasn't sure if it was the early hours, the cozy fire, or the fact that Anna was so close; in the middle of explaining a quote from her book, Anna's hand ghosted over Elsa's, grabbing her attention. She was confused until she saw the ginger inch closer. Her pulse quickened when the red-head leaned in and rested her fore head against the Queen's. Upon instinct Elsa licked her lips and simply waited.

She waited for Anna to take her. She waited as their breath mingled, cold against hot. She waited to taste the nectar from Anna's lips that she craved ever since they met. She wasn't sure how long she was waiting for, but she didn't plan on pulling away any time soon. When it was Anna that breathed in deeply and pulled back, Elsa let a growl-like whine escape her lips, unable to hide her disappointment.

The Princess focused from wet lips to arctic irises and her hooded desire morphed to fear. Elsa was confused at the reaction and wondered if she had done something wrong. Anna picked up on the discord and simply shook her head. "Not yet.." she pleaded almost breathlessly as she stood up and backed away from the Queen. Bumping into a chair in the process, she left before the blonde could further protest, leaving her well enough high and dry.

The next day Anna continued their routinely chit-chat as neither one brought up the topic of their heated encounter. When Anna bid Elsa her usual 'goodnight' and failed to leave a searing kiss upon her hand that she so craved, she made it her mission to confront Anna the next day.

When the sun rose Elsa tended to her duties with less gusto that she'd normally have, distracted with the idea of having to wait to discuss with Anna what's been occupying both of their minds.

She sat in her study with a stack of papers left unattended; she twirled a pen in one hand while the other was tucked under her chin in a bored fashion. She was spared from her meaningless actions when a loud knock startled her over-thinking process. "Come in," she called out at the intruder, sitting up a bit straighter when the Captain of her Guard stepped in.

He bowed deeply before her and ran a hand through his messy hair; he also had bags under his eyes and a pale complexion. She deduced the search for the assassin had taken quite a toll on her guard's, not resting for two weeks as they searched all of Arendelle. "Your Majesty, we have found the assassin," she nodded at his words, though she felt empty by them as Anna lingered in the corner of her mind.

"Very well, I'll have him questioned tomorrow."

"He's dead, my Queen," her brows shot up and she leaned back in her chair, clearly someone wanted to clean up their tracks. "His body was fished from the outskirts of the forest, just by the river bend."

"You are sure it's him?"

"Yes, your Majesty. He fits the description that Lady Bjorgman gave us.. well from what we could register," she didn't need anymore description than that, knowing well that the body must've been eaten away by Arendelle's wildlife. She also guessed that the body was useless, "No information, hm?"

"Unfortunately no, your Majesty."

"Hm thank you Captain, take the day off," he bowed again and dismissed himself as Kai entered. He smiled as the Queen rubbed her temple in deep thought, shutting the door behind him he brought up a chair near her side and waited expectantly.

She regarded him with a cocked eyebrow but was familiar enough with his comfort when no one was around. With a loud sigh she threw her head back and whined out, "What am I gonna do Kai?"

"About?"

"Everything.." she groaned as he chuckled at her behavior.

"You mean Anna?" She looked at him incredulously and he drew a grin.

"You're getting too comfortable with me."

"I think we've already passed that, now tell me what's really on your mind," she saw a knowing glint in his eyes.

"They found the assassin.." she whispered, sounding rather upset about the news.

"So I've heard," he nodded on as if he predicted her next words.

"Which means Anna is free to leave," at this point she felt defeated between Anna and the idea of someone trying to kill her.

"And you don't want her to," his voice carried a sense of confidence as it usually did when he advised her. "Then just talk to her," she gave him a bored look at the obvious suggestion.

"It's not that easy Kai."

"It's not that hard either," the brazen steward rose from his chair and headed for the door, not before looking back at the tired Queen. "If you're interested, she's down there," he cocked his head toward the window behind her and left her to ponder on her next move.

She looked outside in her courtyard and was graced with the sight of Anna in a beige tunic and black trousers, getting comfortable with a weapon in her hand; she called upon another one of the men who had been training to take up her challenge.

She looked to have been at it for hours, sweat decorated her skin as her tunic clung to her body, hair done up in a pony tail was mused and dirtied from a tumble on the floor. An idea struck Elsa then and she felt foolish for not thinking of it before. Without a second thought she stepped out of her study with pure intentions of letting off some steam.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Courtyard-

Small feet sidestepped around another clumsy lunge as a short sword was brought down to tap against the back knees of her most recent opponent. "Dead."

The man growled at her statement swinging wildly behind him as a flash of red ducked with perfect timing and he felt another tap on his ribs. "Dead," the sing-song in her voice raged him on.

He cried out again as he brought down his sword with deadly intent, she rolled out of his reach with enough time to see him advance with another downward slash, instead of maneuvering her way out of it, she thought she'd stick this one out.

With the ground as her ally she remained on one knee, waiting for the impact of his long sword. Sure enough metal clanged disturbingly and screeched until both hilts met with fury. When he thought he had victory, she leapt up using the pushing force against the ground to startle to sword out of his grasp, it fell a few feet with a clatter. Before he could scurry towards it, Anna's short sword was set firmly against his neck, "So dead."

With a loud growl he swatted away her offending item and walked off, leaving his sword along with his dignity. By now most of the men had left, too embarrassed to accept a woman had bested them. "Any more takers?" the three that stood held up their hands in surrender and shook their head, wise enough to pick their battles.

She laughed as they all stalked off; moving to pick up the discarded long sword her eyes met a pair of small boots. They trailed up brown trousers with a trim of black along the sides, skimming a light blue tunic that clung to feminine features and a platinum braid that hung loosely; when her eyes met those of light azure she felt her knees grow weak.

'_You've got to be kidding me'_

"Are you trying to send off all my guards?" Anna chuckled as she stood her full height still coming up short next to the Queen.

_'Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'_

"Hey it's not my fault they're too arrogant for their own good," her friendly spirits dwindled as she saw the Queen raise her hand with her palm stretched out. "May I ask what you're doing?"

In an instant the air grew cold and ice stretched from her palm, shaping itself from an intricate hilt as steam licked off a white hot blade. "Challenging you," the Queen's voice gave away no emotion behind.

"So you're secretly a warrior?"

"It's not a secret here," Anna looked at her curiously then, picking up her change in demeanor.

"Well you sure as hell never mentioned this to me before," the Queens eyes narrowed to slits, jolting Anna with her next words.

"I thought we weren't being open with each other," Anna visibly winced knowing that she had been shutting the blonde out. The moment she nearly slipped into her desires that night in the library only made it harder to do so.

"Look Elsa I wanted to apologize for the other ni-"

"I don't want to hear it," Elsa tapped her blade against Anna's trying to provoke the Princess.

"C'mon Elsa knock it off," she tapped again, much harder than the first time. "Elsa let's talk about this," another tap made Anna realize that she was given no other choice than to face the monarch.

"Oh now you wan to talk?" With each word she circled Anna predatorily and brought up her blade once she faced her again, "How convenient for you." Putting logic aside Elsa began a series of light strikes, tapping against Anna's reluctant blade before taking a few steps back as if she were testing the waters.

"Elsa you don't understand," Anna managed to breathe out during one of Elsa's retreats only to be shot a searing glare.

She struck again against Anna's defense; it frustrated her knowing that Anna refused to attack, "What don't I understand?"

"..I can't"

"Can't _what_ Anna?" Her steps gaining more confidence, her next swing was harder and startled the Princess when she gripped her sword with both hands to inflict more damage. "Just tell me," She swung again and Anna's defense was weakening, her only regrettable choice would be switching to offense.

"I've stayed silent for almost a month but I can't anymore, not with the game you're playing," when Anna finally gave Elsa a proper parry the blonde hummed in approval and shoved Anna back.

Once gaining her footing the Princess brushed back the loose strands of hair stuck on her forehead before reassuring her grip, "I'm not playing a game Elsa, it's more complicated than you know."

The Queen barely gave her a chance to breathe, swiveling on the ball of her foot to deliver a blow to her left. Anna side stepped to the right and by a hair avoided the glowing blade only having to duck just as quickly when Elsa followed her movements perfectly. "What's complicated Anna?"

She pulled her blade back just as quick as the blow before, sending a screech through the courtyard of ice against metal. "That you're stringing me along and shutting me down at the same time?!"

Her movements flowed and if Anna wasn't fighting for her life, she'd appreciate the dance Elsa was performing in the art of sword play. "That you say you've been watching over me and yet refuse to explain yourself?!"

_'God, if only it was that simple!'_

They parried again and their hilts connected, frost crept through Anna's blade and she quickly pulled back before it reached the hilt of her own sword. She looked down for a moment at her wet blade as ice dripped off it, staring back at Elsa with shock. She had to end this quickly. "You expect me to just accept being left in the dark!?"

Elsa swung high in the air and gave Anna enough wiggle room to tackle the blonde down, winding them both. They tumbled recklessly and to Anna's disadvantage Elsa pinned the ginger, with her blade long discarded she conjured a small dagger tucked in her boots and raised it to Anna's throat.

"Stop being such a coward!"

Anna struggled with the physical fight Elsa was making her endure and she struggled with the mental lapse in judgment that allowed the truth to spill out.

"I knew about your parents!"

Everything stilled.

"Wha-" Elsa was off of Anna is seconds, dropping her dagger and crawling back on her hands until the distance was enough.

Anna sat up and dropped her head in her hands. She couldn't turn back now. "..I knew about their assassination well before it happened… and I couldn't do a thing about it.."

"H-How..?" She shook her head at the question and the temperature around them dropped.

"NO! I deserve to know this!" She willed herself to look up at Elsa then; the least she could do was face the damn woman. Her eyes were rimmed red as tears threatened to spill, frost had spread under the woman as snow fell around the two.

"I can only tell you so much, to protect you, to protect everyone else," she pleaded with Elsa wishing that she would understand her reasoning for everything. The more she thought about it the less Anna even believed herself.

"Because keeping quiet did so well before!?" The tears were falling freely as they froze to her skin, the sight making Anna choke on the lump in her throat. "My parents could've been saved!"

Anna's body shook at the truth being blatantly told to her face, it was true, she could have saved them if she wasn't such a coward.

_'I could have saved them..'_

"I-I... seven years ago was more than a choice, it was a threat.. it still is," her voice an octave short of a whisper as hot tears of her own fell down, waves of guilt swarming her. "Someone close to me was plotting against my family.. and yours," she breathed out, wanting to cave in on herself the more she spoke.

_'This is my fault.'_

Elsa lost her voice well into Anna's confession, fear of breaking into hysterical sobs in front of the Princess. "Coming across the information was a mistake and led to my demise, forcing me to run off with nothing but deadly secrets that I had to keep.. secrets that I refused to believe were true." Her breathing coming into pants, her heart weighed heavily as it sunk.

_'Useless.'_

"I-I fled to Arendelle, being the closest I could come to safety a-and when I witnessed your parents' death that day.. I vowed to their graves that I would always protect you if it was the last thing I did.." Elsa couldn't look at her anymore as she tore her eyes to the ground, the action stabbing Anna in the chest. "I-I'm so sorry Elsa.."

_'So damn sorry..'_

Before the red-head could sputter any more apologies the Queen was already walking off and calling behind her, "They found the assassin, you may leave.." The frost obediently followed as she left Anna to wallow in her guilt.

_'..Elsa.'_

* * *

**A/N: Ok I lied, it may have darkened your mood depending on the way you look at it. So there's a small lovers quarrel, no biggie. Next chapter will go back to the past but I'll start intertwining the chapters so you won't have to keep track of practically two different stories. -FW**

**Fox: Well definitely a great ending, if you plan on starting up a new one soon then I gotta know, I would love to read it. Figured you'd like Elijah's scene but honestly my favorite write in that chapter was Hans' scene with Anna, pulling her out of that grieving state. Powerful stuff. **

**Dealing with on and off writer's block though, hopefully my updates don't take too long. Well I'm glad you enjoyed the previous and I hope you liked this one too, till next time.**

**Camilor851212: Thank you, maybe with enough practice in writing you'll improve but I wouldn't put this on a pedestal. I have a lot to improve on myself, hope you enjoyed the addition.**

**Guest: Thanks for that, trying to keep ya on your toes isn't easy.**

**A/N: I forgot this last chapter but I'm gonna give some love to one of my all time favorite stories and authors: **

**Chronicles of the Savage Winter by Foxinstrazt. **

**Go read it. It's on godly status, this story is remarkably written and deserves more recognition. If you want to go on a serious emotional coaster then this is the story for you. Be warned, you won't have a heart after reading it, you may rip it out in the middle of story but it's worth it. Cold never bothered us anyways, right? Right. ****-FW**


	8. Chapter 7: The End of Spring

**A/N: Ok my darlings, I'm terribly sorry for being late. I mean life has kicked my ass in every which way, so bare with me because this story is just getting good and I'm not giving up on it any time soon. That I promise you. Happy reading -FW **

* * *

Chapter 7: The End of Spring

7 years ago

_-Southern Isles Kingdom-_

_-Outskirts-_

_She didn't have time to say goodbye. She didn't have time to memorize her home for the last time. She didn't have time to gather any belongings. All she had were the clothes on her back and a green cloak that Hans had gifted for her birthday. _

_Her feet felt sore as blisters flared from constant running, her dress tore by the knees from a trip near sharp rocks that ripped her skin. Sweat dripped from her face as she panted with each step, she wasn't sure how long she'd been running for with the sun long hidden beneath the stars and moon. _

_As the night draped the land, her vision blurred and her movements became more labored. Creatures of the night sang their serenades deep in the woods, she had put enough distance between herself and her kingdom, reaching well into the forest with no sense of direction. _

_She looked to stars for guidance and regretted not paying attention to her tutors when they discussed charts and astronomy. All the while tears fell down her face, further exhausting her journey; she knew if she didn't stop soon she may faint. _

_She stumbled upon a fallen tree and plopped down beside it, resting her back against the bark. She kicked off her shoes and hissed at the sight of bleeding bubbles and bruises; she began to rub what was left of her feet, flinching now and then when coming into contact with a flaring blister. _

_If she could cry anymore then she would, her tears spent long ago at thoughts of her family and how corrupt it had become. How Elijah had no qualms with killing his own flesh and blood. _

_All this time he had been the reason Kristoff had perished a year ago, and the reason she was sent to die in the woods. _

'At least Hans will be safe.'

_She wasn't even sure if she could trust that, but she had to. It was all she had left. She had to believe that her brother would be safe. She had to believe that if she remained a shadow, Elijah will do no harm to him. _

'But he will kill all those people..'_ She thought back at his disgusting book, all the names that had been written down. Even Alec._

_She wanted to run back yell to the world of Elijah's plan, to save Alec if he was even still alive. She wanted to warn the Dukes of Rogland and Orkdalen, the King of Vestmar and Corona, and the family of royals in Arendelle. She thought of a young blonde girl then. _

_The last time she had seen the girl was at her brother's wedding and tragic end. She feared for the girl's life as well, she wanted to cry out that the war was a farce. That Elijah is nothing but a traitorous monster with an indescribable hunger for power. _

'What good will that do?'

_She knew Elijah to be a determined man; she also knew he would have no issue shutting her up before she even had a chance to speak. The fear of knowing that Elijah would kill her instantly upon returning after ridding Hans ended any argument her mind could conjure. She needed to keep quiet about everything, no matter how heavy the burden would be. _

_The snap of a twig broke her train of thought as she focused through the darkness; she squinted until her eyes caught the gleam of twin orbs staring back at her. No two. Three. Anna had eventually counted seven pairs. _

_The growls that erupted shortly after had her slowly slipping her shoes on and rising from her seat with utmost caution. She breathed and began her count down. _

'Three,'_ the viscous snarls grew louder and closer. _'Two,'_ white fangs engrossed in saliva emerged into the moonlight clearing. _'One,'_ quick in a sprint, her leap behind a tree guarded her from fangs embedding into her flesh. _

_She didn't look back. She didn't need to. If she looked took the stupid chance to watch a pack of wolves chase after her, she'd surely die. And she'd be damned if she didn't try to survive. _

_She hopped over stones and ducked under branches, willing her feet to run faster. Trees slapped her face as she passed through the woods, scuffing her and leaving light cuts over flushed cheeks. _

_The ruffling of her dress echoed as she tried to block out the snarls that snapped behind her. She nearly tripped as one of her shoes gave and tumbled past her feet. With one foot bare, her balance wore even more when a jagged stone pierced the bottom of her foot. _

_She couldn't afford to stop, biting the bottom of her lip to hold back her cries as dirt rubbed against her new wound. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, the pounding of her heart thudded in her ears and her gasps for air brought a pressured pain in her lungs. _

_Her knees buckled as she felt herself slow for a second, _'No! No!_' stepping over a stump she propelled herself even farther. For a moment the snarls had faded giving Anna a cruel sense of hope. _

_All was loss when the chase had ended as a wolf leapt from her right, sinking its teeth into her shoulder. She cried out in agony as the wolf dragged her down and howled for the remaining pack. _

_She tried to crawl away when it bit back into her open wound, tearing a shriek from her throat. It continued to gnaw and pull at her like a rag doll. The world unfocused around her and she knew she was going to die. _

_The sound of a whiz barely brought her back as she watched an arrow penetrate through the wolf's neck, yelping as it twitched away. A second whiz shot through another pack member that arrived to finish the job, the hollers continued as more arrows flew past Anna until they all but silenced. _

_She attempted to stand only to cry out and grasp her bleeding shoulder as she fell back; a warm hand grasped the back of her head to prevent further damage against sharp rocks until she blacked out._

* * *

_-Arendelle Palace-_

_-King's Study-_

_Nestled in the crook of an elegant chair a petite brunette swiped her finger over the edge of her book, turning the page with a content sigh. Her readings were stalled when her husband leaned back in his chair, giving a gruff noise of annoyance. She tore her eyes and peeked past her book, finding his eyes as he reread a parchment in his hands._

"_Can you believe this?"_

_She closed her book and sat up from her place, taking a few steps behind him and letting her hands rest over his tense shoulders. She slid them down his suit as they hugged his chest, leaving her head to rest next to his, "What is it darling?"_

_He sighed and reached up for one of her hands, laying a kiss in the small palm. Oh how she relished these tender moments, subjected to hide their affection from gossiping staff and nosey royals. _

_"King Hector of the Southern Isles wishes to form an alliance through marriage, sending his son Hans," He leaned his cheek against his wife and felt her shift, giving him a loving peck before replying._

"_Hans Westerguard? He seems like a decent young man," he huffed in disapproval as she nuzzled her nose into him, an action he always adored. _

"_No, I don't trust the Southerners; the King has been spreading his seed and marrying off his sons as if he were marking territory," he stood from his chair, facing his wife and brought a loving kiss to her perfect lips, something that was so familiar yet exciting every time. _

_"Besides, Elsa deserves better," he breathed out as he rested his forehead over hers. Her eyes remained peacefully shut and she nodded in agreement, curiosity winning over their quiet moment. _

"_What're the consequences of denying him?" He pulled back as he looked into her eyes, his hands remaining on her waist. He took a deep breath and thought over a few answers that just didn't fit well enough for his wife, but he was always truthful with her. _

_The problem was how bitter the truth can be._

"_With the way the world is shifting, our neighbors may become our enemies."_

_She understood as clear as day, denying an alliance is stepping over toes, causing political issues that frankly they didn't need. "And what of Weselton?"_

_He sighed with tired eyes looking into hers, "They don't have much time; the Southern forces are too great." She leaned her head over his chest, listening to his steady breathing when she spoke up._

"_Have they asked for aid?" His chest vibrated against her skin as he let out a bitter chuckle, "No, I presume their King will refuse any aid from us like the fool he is."_

"_And so the Southerners will have Weselton," she nodded and kissed the top of her head, licking his lips processing his next words._

"_Along with nearly every kingdom at hand too," she shook at that; a King with so much power was an unsettling thing._

_She looked to him worriedly, the weight of their problems shined clearly in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to wash it all away. _

_"What're our options?"_

_He looked away for a moment and then her hand found the nape of his neck, bringing his forehead down to her own and he gained a newfound courage, "Arendelle will remain peaceful, aiding and answering to no one until this war ends, it is not ours to fight and I fear the worst if we're involved. Until then we shall remain silent to everyone."_

_She breathed in deeply, enjoying the presence of the man she was so lucky to have been married to, a man she learned to love so wholly, "..I fear we may reap the consequences regardless." _

_He closed the conversation with a searing kiss, a distraction from the issues that threaten to surface during their reign. She hummed eagerly and allowed his strong arms to bring them forever closer, their embrace was interrupted by a knock._

_They pulled away reluctantly as he cleared his throat, "Come in."_

_Platinum blonde twisted into a signature bun peeked through and their eyes melted with adoration for their child, "You called for me?" _

"_Yes darling, we have a few things to discuss," he ushered her in as she shut the door quietly._

"_Oh?" She regarded her mother with a warm smile and stared at her father expectantly._

"_As heir to the throne it's high time you inform yourself with political affairs," he stood up straighter as if to make a point which she matched with her own proud stance._

"_If you're speaking of the loss of Weselton then I'm fully aware, I've already taken the initiative to study our state affairs," he relaxed and gave a chuckle, coming forward to leave a kiss between her brows. She tensed at first, wringing her gloved hands in front of her until she relaxed into the gesture. _

_He pulled away and fully looked at her with a sense of respect, "My daughter never seizes to amaze me, and as for your.. powers?" He faltered at the mention of her curse, it was something that they worked hard to keep at bay but refused to remain hidden._

"_They're getting stronger but I've been getting better at concealing them," she gave him a reassuring smile that she hoped would end their talk. It always made her nervous to talk of her powers, the thought of hurting someone weighing heavily on her shoulders._

"_That's not what your last personal maid said," she sighed annoyingly, he never failed to remind her of that incident. _

_The poor maid was just bringing her tea while the Princess was stowed away in the library, sneaking up on the enchantress as she read a forbidden romance novel wasn't the best action. They had to thaw the maid by the fire and she quit the next day._

"_Father it was an accident, she just startled me," she looked down to her feet and bit her lip in shame. He hummed in understanding and took one of her hands in between his own, grasping her attention once more._

"_I know.. just remember what I taught you," she nodded with a stiff smile remembering the constant mantra she repeated everyday._

"_Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show."_

* * *

_-Southern Isles Kingdom-_

_-Outskirts-_

_The pounding of her head couldn't compare to the burning sensation of her shoulder, she shifted her weight, confused when she didn't feel the rough ground of the forest. Instead she felt soft sheets bundled over fluffed hay. _

_Her lids fluttered as she squinted against a blinding light, she settled for keeping them shut as propped herself on her good arm, wincing at the small movement. Her hand shot up to her shoulder and was puzzled to feel bandages wrapped around, she forced her eyes open then to take a good look. _

_She was right, her arm was properly cleaned and bandaged, taking a moment to give herself a once over she noted her bandaged foot as well. Even the small lacerations on her face felt sore compared to the sharp pains she felt when she ran from her death. After inspecting herself well enough she took in her surroundings. _

_She was in a quant cottage that seemed relatively old but not neglected. Glancing to her right, next of the makeshift bed that she laid on, was a nightstand harboring a bowl of dirtied water and a bloody towel. Proof that someone had well enough taken care of her injuries._

_To her left was a small fireplace, in poor condition but it seemed to work. Near it a small table with another chair. The wood that held up the entire place was cracked and splintered, worn through the years as stones lay crumbled from their once bricked place. _

_It was clear only one person lives here; they've lived here for a long time. She was surprised the roof was still intact; she let her curious eyes rake through the cottage, unknown of the presence that just walked in._

"_Good, you're awake."_

_Her head shot to the doorway, catching sight of a man in his late 40's. He had a strong jaw line and hard eyes that drooped from exhaustion; his brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail, sticking out in odd angles. _

_His broad shoulders fit snug in his old, dirtied tunic, scars marked nearly every patch of skin around those arms, and some marked his gruff face.__He should've come off as intimidating, but the more Anna looked into his light blue eyes all she saw was defeat and pain. Overall he just seemed.. tired._

_"Where am I?"_

"_Safe. Still within the Southern borders, but safe," he scratched the side of his cheek and sat next to her bed, settling his elbows on his knees._

_She cocked her head curiously as he waited expectantly, "I'm sorry, who are you?"_

"_Well I don't expect you to remember me, you were very young," to Anna's surprise his voice sounded much softer than it should have been, taking a gentle tone as if Anna were a piece of porcelain. "Before I answer that, can you tell me what you know about your mother?"_

_She jolted at the offending topic, "Wait what does she have to do with anything?"_

"_Just answer the question Princess," She gave him a once over and then focused on her hands, letting out a shaky breath to reply._

"_..All I know was that she abandoned me many years ago."_

"_Hm I see," he gave a huff, rubbed his tired eyes and tilted his head, "I'm sorry to tell you that you've been spoon fed a lie."_

"_What?" She cocked her brow as her attention was once again fixed on the stranger._

"_Your mother, Lydia would never abandon you; I know that for a fact." He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the words to take effect on Anna. _

_She squinted, trying to figure out his angle, _'How could he possibly know anything.'

"_What're you saying? Who are you?"_

"_I was your mother's personal knight many years ago, maybe you'll remember me now?" Her eyes widened and her mind clicked, shifting to fond memories of a clean-cut man who was nothing but kind to her, he would often escort her mother when she took a stroll in the palace gardens. _

_On many occasions he was caught in the Princess' game of hide-and-seek as her mother watched on with love. The most memorable features from the man were his kind light blue eyes, watching over them with adoration and loyalty. _

_She licked her lips and tasted an old name she thought she'd never utter again, "..Isak?"_

_He gave her a warm smile that reached his crinkled eyes, "I'm glad to see you too Princess, didn't expect you to remember my face."_

"_Isak, what happened to my mother?" His expression darkened and resumed using his knees as bodily support._

_He sighed and spoke with caution, "Your father told you that she ran off, when in fact she was exiled."_

_She jolted, widening her eyes looking down right bewildered, "..No... he wouldn't." _

"_Anna, your Father was a distant man, never seeing his wife and barely his children," he looked down to the floor, consumed in old memories. "I was the one who was there when she needed advice, I was there when she needed comfort; I was there for her for every minute, of every second, of every day." She barely processed anything, trying to follow his story without breaking down in hysteria. _'How could he..?'

"_Anna I loved your mother with my entire being and she loved me, but our secret happiness was ripped away when the King discovered it." In truth, she always knew her mother had a soft spot for Isak, she just didn't realize how intense their relationship was. She was too young to wonder if her mother was having an affair with Isak, now it just all made sense._

"_He was so furious; he stripped me of my titles, leaving me with a dishonored name and nothing more. As for your mother, I begged for him to allow me to take full blame, to even die for her," his voice started to shake and Anna feared the worst. _

"_It was too late, he had already sent her away to die in the woods as I remained ignorant of it.. I searched and searched for her, when I finally found her.. she suffered a fate that you barely escaped Anna." _

_She didn't register the rims of her eyes overflowing as she cried silently, her heart breaking at the cruel fate her mother was dealt with. "She didn't have much time, I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me before she left," his eyes gaze back at her as his words sliced the stiff air. _

"_But she asked me to watch over you from a distance, to be sure you remained safe," she shut her eyes, unable to look at the man anymore. _

'This can't be true..'

_He gave her a minute to breathe as she wiped her face. "I was lucky to find you when I did and I promise to protect you until the day I die," if only he knew how true those words had struck her heart, only to have the knife twisted when he spoke again, "In honor of Lydia.." _

_After a tense minute of silence, she spoke in a weak voice, "..Can you give me a minute alone, Isak?"_

_He nodded and started for the door, looking back to give her a meek smile doing little to help, "Of course, take all the time you need, I'll be outside."_

_As soon as the door shut, she broke into aching sobs as her sore body shook with each cry. _

'Everything has been a lie..'

* * *

6 months later

_-Southern Isles-_

_-Outskirts-_

"_Prince Hans!" _

_His light green eyes refused to stop scoping the area, forced to tear his gaze when a hand came down on his shoulder. He looked his friend who had sidled up beside him, looking nervous. It left a bitter feeling simmering in the pit of the Prince's stomach; he hadn't felt at ease in the longest time. Losing his sister was something that changed everyone, ever since her disappearance everything that remained stable in their family had fallen apart. _

_He barely spoke with his brother's, let alone his father, he didn't even recognize the man anymore. All that consumed his time was finding Anna. The last time he had seen her freckled face was in the library where he had left her. He blamed himself constantly, being the fool who left her alone, the knight who was responsible for protecting his Princess. And he had failed miserably. Nothing made sense; the only direction in his life anymore was finding Anna._

"_What is it Ethan?" his voice lacked emotion, something he adapted to._

_Ethan's hazel eyes shifted uncomfortably as he gripped his reins, the sound of twisting leather in the tense air formed a lump in his throat. Hans looked into his eyes with more concern than he had shown in months, it gave Ethan courage to lick his lips and speak. "I-It's Alec.. he's dead Hans."_

_Light green eyes winced as they squeezed shut, preventing offending tears to fall. He cleared his throat, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment, "..How did he die?"_

"_In combat.." he breathed out, placing his hand again on his Prince's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. The action was meant to comfort the Prince, but it only made him tense even more as he tried to hold back his cries in frustration._

"_God dammit.." he muttered, turning his back from Ethan as he wiped his eyes. It hurt Ethan to see him this way, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn't even comfort him anymore; the distance between the two grew as Hans consistently looked for the lost Princess. Many wanted to proclaim her dead, but Hans refused to believe that. _

"_The King insists you return home," Hans looked back to him, his eyes rimmed red and his breathing labored. _

_He looked positively bewildered, "No I need to keep looking, and I know she's out there!"_

"_Hans please, he insisted," his knight whispered out, trying to coax the Prince to stay calm, "I'll continue the search for you." Hans ran a hand through his mane, taking deep breaths and giving a slow nod. And for the first time in months he smiled weakly at Ethan, it was a small step to normal again, something Ethan would accept as progress. _

"_..Thank you.. Ethan," with that he slapped his reins and rode down the path Ethan had come from not too long ago, still darting his eyes left and right for sight of Anna._

_Little did he know how much farther he was riding from her, unaware that she had been a few feet hidden from him, and unaware that she had heard everything. She waited a few more minutes for the search party to distance themselves as she climbed down a large branch to an old tree, slightly wincing at her sore shoulder. Once she was certain the coast was clear she broke for a sprint with her brother on her mind. _

'..Alec.'

_She bursted into the cottage, startling Isak as he shot up from his chair, knife in hand ready to attack. He relaxed upon seeing a familiar young girl, giving her a quick once over to be sure she wasn't harmed. "A-Alec is dead.."_

_His face hardened, his knuckles whitening against the grip of his knife. "..It's time to go."_

"_Go?" She barely had a moment to breath, let alone process that they were leaving or the fact that her brother was dead. _

"_Anna it's too risky to stay here, Hans has nearly found you twice already and now Alec is dead," she watched as he began to gather his belongings into a sack and tossing her one as well. She nearly missed the catch as he continued to speak, "We don't know if Elijah could be watching you."_

"_Where will we go?" It wasn't like she had much of a home anymore but she felt attached to the poor excuse of a cottage. She had to leave it behind along with the thought of ever seeing Hans again, even if it was once in a blue moon unbeknownst to him._

"_Arendelle, that's the only place left your family hasn't taken over, no one will recognize you there," He nearly had everything set for himself but noticed Anna was still unmoving, giving a sigh as she looked on, "It's your best chance."_

_She blinked several times and looked down to her shuffling feet, allowing her thoughts to speak aloud. "Isak.. everyone is dying," he made a noncommittal noise as he took the sack from her hands and began to pack for her. _

_"This is something I can change, I need to stop Elijah," he slammed the pack down and lightly gripped her shoulders, forcing her eyes to look into his._

"_How Anna? How do you expect to get to him before he kills you? You think it's only him, you don't think he that has a whole army by his side?" Her eyes glistened with fresh tears and her mouth hung open in shock. He was right; she didn't have the power to help anyone. She didn't know what to do anymore except run. _

"_People die Anna, there is nothing you can do but run!" The words stung fiercely, tears now free-falling down her face as everything emotion came crashing down. "And you are running to Arendelle if I can help it," he finished quietly, picking up the sack again as they prepared to leave the next day; Taking their secrets with them. _

'I'm so sorry Alec.. I'm so sorry.. everyone.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this one, I know I made you wait for a semi boring chapter compared to the last.. but it must be done. Every bit adds up to the whole shebang, we'll pick up where the girls left off next chapter. Oh and before I forget to write this again, just a heads up, every time I update I take about 15 minutes to clean up the obvious mistakes, so take time to refresh it or what not until my clean up is done. Thanks for everything, till next time. -FW**

**Fox: Well if we're being honest, you do quite a number on your readers. No worries, I strongly believe that your story should be put out there, honestly one of my best reads and I wish you would receive more shout outs that you deserve. Thanks for the advice, I finally seem to get over my silly writer's block, turns out a simple change in lifestyle does the trick.**

**Anywho..**

**This has been the best review from you, it's left me grinning like a fool. It's wonderful to know that you're truly enjoying my tale, I know it was rough to begin with but with the way it's panning out, my self doubt is slipping away. My favorite part with those two lovely ladies is the fluff, so it warms my heart to know that you feel the same way. I know what I'm not gonna lie to you guys, it's gonna take some time for them to get together, ooh but you'll love it when they finally do.**

**I'm a rambler myself, as you can see, so no worries on that, and thanks again for your devoted support and good spirits. You along with all my other readers are the reason I carry on. So I will bring on the fluff, I will bring on the angst and I will continue to craft my story, as long as you do let me know when you start your own. Sounds very exciting and my kind of story, I absolutely look forward to it! Till next time my good friend :)**

**Camilor81212: Thanks for your constant support, I hope your story is doing just as well!**


	9. Chapter 8: Every Mistake

**A/N: Sorry for slight delay, been packing and all but enjoy this bit of scribble scrabble. Happy Reading. -FW**

* * *

Chapter 8: Every Mistake

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

It had taken Anna two weeks to stand in front of Elsa's door to beg for forgiveness. She had stood there for a few minutes just staring, too scared to face the reality that Elsa probably doesn't even want her there. She thought back on their horrible fight, how Elsa had to look away in disgust with tears in her eyes.

Too consumed with memories, she didn't realize her hand to ghosting over the wood it begged to knock. She took a few breaths and brought her hand down.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Three slow knocks and Anna let her hand rest over the door. She waited a few seconds, listening for any movement to no avail but she knew Elsa was there.

She felt the cold chill just beyond the door, the fog that crept from underneath the crack as frost dusted the edges. Her heartbeat quickened as she licked her lips and began to call out to her.

"Elsa.."

_'Is that it, you're just gonna call her name?'_

She shut her eyes and shook her head to steady herself, she tried again. "Elsa, please.. I..I never meant for anyone to get hurt.."

Still nothing.

"I- I just want to protect you.."

Nothing.

Anna whined and howled behind her door a little while longer until she gave up, realizing that she was in fact not going to open the door. She pressed her forehead against the wood and whispered, "Jeg vil alltid være her.."

She finally shuffled off, retreating back to the dark corners of her room. She consistently did this every night at Elsa's door, begging for forgiveness and repeated the same phrase with full meaning.

'_I will always be right here,'_ it became a lullaby as the mantra was gently whispered into the air. She didn't know if Elsa was listening most nights, yet she continued with false hope.

Of course, Elsa heard everything; she knew when Anna was outside her door. She just couldn't bring herself to open it. She wanted to be the good person that forgave her, but that's not who she is. She can't just pretend life is _okay_ after a simple apology. This was the fate of her parents, and Elsa couldn't even forgive herself, let alone Anna. She wasn't ready to forgive anyone, to forgive fate for taking them from her.

She just wasn't ready to let them go.

And she wasn't sure when she'd ever be. All she knew was that Anna wasn't going away, even after she told her she could leave. The thought brought on waves of relief and anger all at once, especially when she spoke those words. Every. Damn. Night.

'_Jeg vil alltid være her,'_ something that only Anna spoke with such tenderness it shattered them both.

Elsa would very rarely sneak a chance of sitting by the door, not to hear the apologies, not in any case that she'd open the door. But to feel Anna close by, to listen to her promise that she always spoke. She wanted to be so angry at the runaway Princess, to just kick her out of her life, but each night allowed the anger to slowly slip away. She let the woman stay close to her, just a few feet away even if the door was a constant barrier. To her comfort, even with the freedom to do so, Anna never left.

It was torturous for them both, but in Elsa's eyes it had to be done. Forgiveness is a difficult thing to give. She was thankful that Anna never gave up; perhaps she might be drawn out of her isolated state of mind. It was too soon for her to say; they were both severely wounded and needed time to heal. Until then, Anna would continue her whispers..

..and Elsa would always listen.

* * *

Light beamed through silk curtains and burned Anna's eyes, she shifted in the sheets trying to draw out her sleep. If it wasn't for Kai waltzing in to yank the sheets further open, she might've pushed it for another hour. But Kai was a punctual man and grew close with Anna ever since her fight with Elsa, so waking her up so bluntly was a regular thing. She let out a squeak when he tugged on her fort of sheets with a grin, she groaned as they fell to the floor.

Glaring at his playful smirk she growled, "Go awaaay.."

"As polite as ever this morning, Miss Anna," not skipping a beat he dropped a letter on her face as she swatted it away.

She scrubbed the sand in her eyes and gave a wide yawn, stretching her back as she mewled with every pop, "Are you always this obnoxious?"

"For you, always," he gave her a wink and brought her a silver tray that he left on her vanity. She could smell the hot breakfast just waiting to be scarfed down, when he lifted the lid to reveal the morning's treasures she practically watered.

So determined to fit her whole breakfast in one fork full, she nearly missed what Kai said next, "That letter came for you last night while you were snoozing away," he pointed in the direction of the neglected parchment, "was left by a rude old man, he was very insistent that you were to receive it immediately."

She eyed the parchment then and hummed when she noticed how the letter was packaged, a blue wax seal with a stallion printed on it. She didn't need anymore confirmation; a letter from Isak.

She focused back on her breakfast, deciding to wait until she could open it privately. Kai made himself comfortable at the foot of Anna's bed, looking amused at her blatant disregard for manners as she mangled her poached eggs.

"So.."

She blinked up warily, waiting for his curiosity to speak for itself. "Any luck with her Majesty?"

She only sighed and shook her head as he mirrored the gesture, not pleased with the situation in the least bit. "You lovely ladies need to make-up already, the ever changing mood swings from you two will be the death of me," he gave a light laugh but frowned when she stopped eating, poking at the other egg with her fork.

She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"..I-I don't know what to do Kai," he chewed on his lower lip and shifted closer, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look Anna, I can't give you much because I'm not even entirely sure what's happening between you two," she looked up at him, taking in his words. "Just know, that I've never seen her happier than when she's with you."

"Until I f-"

"Language." She rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"My point Miss Anna, is that you bring out the best in her, call it intuition but I know everything will be okay, so don't give up," he gave her shoulder a final squeeze. He made his leave as Anna called out, "Thanks Kai."

He smiled back at her as she returned it with a small wave. With the click of the lock she reached for the parchment, ripping the seal and reading the contents:

_A.B,_

_Meet me at the usual place. _

_Midnight. _

_- I.B._

She dropped it on her nightstand, sighing with relief to know that an old friend came back into her life. It had been nearly two years since she had last seen him; he had been her protector, mentor, father, and friend for all those years. Knowing that he was still alive and well brought on waves of relief in her fucked up little world.

Elsa still clouded her mind; there just wasn't much that she could do as long as Elsa continued to shut her out. But she would still try. "Maybe I need to get out for a bit.." she spoke aloud, more for herself than anything.

She felt a newfound excitement to see her old friend, a refreshing change that she needed in her depressing routine with the Queen. She decided today would be completely different, when Elsa was ready to talk then she'd come to her.

Finishing up her breakfast, she changed into a tunic and trousers that she pulled from under her bed. She had to hide her remaining set in case Kai decided to confiscate the articles. She recalled their last argument that ended in a usual eye roll, chuckling to herself.

'_You're a lady, and ladies wear dresses.'_

'_Do you tell this to Elsa when she decides to sport a tunic?'_

'_What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?'_

'_You really are too comfortable.'_

'_Don't be jealous.' _

She scoffed at the fond memory; it was during one of their first encounters. About the same time she first met Gerda, they each had a fearless attitude with her that she really liked. Sassy and bold. Settling her mane in a low ponytail, she checked herself once in the mirror and headed for the courtyard to pass the time.

* * *

6 years ago

_-Arendelle Palace Library-_

'Her free hand tangles in my disheveled bun and gives a rough tug, making the heat between my legs feel unbearable. Her lips move course as they travel to my jaw line, burning a line down to my neck with peppering kisses. Honeysuckle pecks become wet, hot licks. I shudder and moan as she continues with expertise, knowing that she found a sweet spot. I lose absolute control when she begins to nibble and scrape her teeth along my neckline. Her hand moves from my cheek to the side of my neck, collar-bone, and finally the valley between my breasts…'

_The sound of someone clearing their throat made Elsa shriek in fear and toss her book behind her, effectively hiding away her.. private reading. The stranger was a woman, soft brown curls framed her fair face, eyes of chestnut glinted playfully, and a devilish smirk on plump lips. _

_The more Elsa stared, the more she realized how beautiful the woman was. _

_She wore maids' attire and held a dust cleaner in between her fingers, to Elsa's guess this woman worked for the castle. _'She must be new..'_ The Princess was sure she'd remember this woman if they'd met before. The woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, "I apologize madam, I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just exploring." _

_Elsa shook her head in response, "No no, I was just lost in my book," The maid's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of a good story. _

"_I know what you mean, sometimes I'm just taken to a different world." _

_Elsa smiled fondly with a giggle behind her gloved hand, "That's the main reason I enjoy reading so much, to escape." _

_The brunette smiled and stuck her hand out, "My name is Belle," Elsa took it gently; finding it amusing that this stranger treated her like any other person. It was.. refreshing. _

"_Belle, are you new around here?" She liked the way the woman's name rolled off her tongue with ease. _

Belle.

"_Why yes, today is my first day, I'm the Princess's personal maid." _

'Oh this is going to be fun,'_ Elsa smirked and played along with her role of 'castle servant'. _

"_Oh? Must be an interesting job," the brunette shrugged her shoulders as she twirled the duster in her hands._

"_Wouldn't really know, haven't met the Princess yet," Elsa's mischievous smirk formed into a grin as she looked the girl over again. Curiosity won over as she pressed her with more questions._

"_Your accent, it is French, yes?" the maid nodded enthusiastically, seeming to find comfort in any talk of home._

"_Yes, I just moved from France with my father about a month ago, trying to expand his business." _

_Elsa cocked her eyebrow, "Business?"_

"_Inventor," the brunette tilted her head like a playful fox, licking her lips. _

_Upon instinct Elsa's eyes darted to her lips before quickly back on her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed and the maid spoke up with newfound confidence, "I don't think I caught your name." It was more of a statement and Elsa wondered how much the woman knew about her employers, "Elsa." _

_She hummed in satisfaction, "Hm, Elsa is a lovely name," the blonde blushed and looked to the floor. The French maid took a step closer and searched Elsa's eyes, "And what is your business here?"_

_Elsa cleared her throat and considered revealing her title but then thought otherwise. She might as well try to have as much fun with this as possible, "I'm the castle librarian." _

"_Oh, must be a wonderful job," Elsa only shrugged her shoulders._

"_I'm sure personal maid has its perks," Belle shook her head and gazed around the breathtaking library. _

"_Well I doubt it beats being the librarian," the Princess laughed earning a smile from the brunette._

"_Hm you might be surprised," with a quick wink at the maid, Belle was set in a furious blush, fumbling with the duster. She gazed at the door and back at Elsa, a reluctant sigh escaping her lips. _

"_I must be leaving, I'm sure Kai is looking for me," with her duster in one hand, she brought it up against one of the shelves and dragged it slowly along a row of books as she went. _

_Her eyes braved a chance to look back at the taken blonde in the midst of her entertaining exit, "Hope to see you around Elsa." _

_With that the maid was gone, leaving Elsa feeling amused and even a bit.. devious. She picked up her book from the floor, brushing off the dust as she glanced back to the door, "Oh you will."_

* * *

_Present Day_

-Arendelle City-

When dusk came Anna all but bounded to the city, still set in her tunic and trousers after a fitful day of training, she didn't bother wasting time on changing. It wasn't like she planned on impressing anyone in her sweaty attire, besides this was Isak.

'_As if he'd care.' _

She cut through several alleyways, grateful to memorize the shortcuts the kingdom has to offer. After passing another corner and nearly stumbling into a drunkard, she found herself and the door of a dimly lit inn; only one weak candle illuminated the front entrance. She stepped into the 'Happy Snowman' and gave the place a good sweep as some of the patrons looked in her direction before turning back to their own conversations. Shrugging her shoulders when she couldn't find her friend, she made her way to the bar.

The bartender was a brute man but had kind eyes that she had grown familiar with; he had a scruffy mustache that stretched to a full beard. He leaned his palms over the worn wood of the bar and looked at the sheepish ginger with a grin, "Well if it isn't little feisty pants," she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Oh come on, one fight and my reputation's tainted?"

"Tainted, ha, its done you more good than you know," giving her a wink she gave him a fierce look to help his point, "you think someone's gonna mess with a feisty pants like you after that little display," poking her nose she smacked his hand away and huffed out in mock frustration.

"It wasn't that bad.. was it?" he broke into a smile that reached his eyes.

"Well gee I don't know, you broke a guy's nose for Christ's sake," she winced at the memory. In her defense, she was dealing with a drunken sailor who figured he'd get frisky with her that night, earning a well thrown punch to the nose when he groped her rear.

"Yeah well, he deserved it," he gave a hearty laugh at the truth of it all; most of his costumers were rude bastards anyway.

"Aye he did, well what can I get for ya darlin?"

"Just a pint while I wait," he cocked his head curiously and scratched his beard.

"Who ya waitin for?"

She settled on one of the many cracked stools, swiveling in excitement, "My old man's back in town, you know him, kind of old with long hair and matching beard-"

"Nasty scar over his left cheek, you mean Isak Bjorgman?" She lit up at the familiar name and the bartender knew he hit it on the nail, wishing that he didn't.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this feisty," he shifted uncomfortably as her face fell already dreading the worst, "but he passed in his sleep last night, it was peaceful." She shut her eyes as she took on the weight of knowing another person she cared about was taken away.

_'What..'_

"..If you want to take a look at his room, I haven't cleared any of his things yet."

_'I-Impossible..'_

She blinked back threatening tears and gave a quick nod, "Where is he?"

"I hope you don't mind, I laid him to rest under the great pine just on the edge of the fjord, lovely spot." She shook her head, clearing her throat, "No, thank you Marshall, means a lot to me."

He searched his pockets and picked out a key, laying it over the counter, "Here darlin, room twenty-three, up the stairs to the left." She didn't move for another minute and flinched when he spoke again, "I-I'm sorry for your loss Anna," breaking the silence as he brought her a glass of his strongest goods, saved for certain occasions.

"On the house," she nodded again with a weak smile; he sighed loudly and made himself busy wiping down some glasses. She just stared at the key as her thoughts engrossed her in a swirl of painful emotions. With the sudden need to be alone she downed her drink quickly in hopes to numb the pain and made her way to his old room.

The floor boards creaked with each nervous step, the dim hall didn't help ease her nerves either. She followed the instructions, passing every door until she found _23_ carved over damaged wood. Her throat tightened up even more, struggling to take in steady breaths as her hand shook over the knob. After an tense long minute, she forced the door open with the shove of her shoulder and stumbled in.

The bartender stayed true to his word, all of his belonging remained where they were left. His bed was undone with sheets bunched up, his dirtied boots were hidden just under it, and his worn cloak hung over the bed post. Even his sword leaned against the corner of the room, waiting patiently for the attention it wouldn't receive anymore. Something was out-of-place in the band of misfit items though.

A small dagger placed lazily over a folded parchment, gleamed as it cried for her attention. It sat atop a nightstand, eyeing it with mild curiosity; she took slow steady steps towards it, feeling uneasy going through a dead man's things. _'But this was Isak.. he was practically my father..' _Mustering up enough courage, she reached out for the weapon for further inspection.

It was the most intricately designed dagger that she had ever seen, the hilt had carvings of stallions charging into the sea and a sapphire stone set at the tip. It's sheath a deep blue that reminded her of home-

'_No this is my home now.' _

She continued to pull the dagger from the sheath to admire the sharp blade; she could tell it had been recently sharpened to its best capability. Actually the more Anna looked at it, the more she realized that the dagger was freshly made, the metal had a sweet ring to it as she sliced the air to test it.

All too soon she realized the parchment and was a little shaken to see her name on it. Putting the dagger to rest she clutched the letter and flipped it to see his signature seal over it. Ripping it open she hesitated opening the contents, afraid and saddened at what she might find. After another moment of over thinking, she opened the note and began to read:

_A.B,_

_Southern Isles have Vestmar and Rogland._

_He knows, tread carefully._

_The dagger is for you, it will protect what I no longer can._

_-I.B._

She dropped the note, the weight of it being too much for her heart to hold let alone her body. She repeated the message like a mantra in her mind,_ 'He knows.. tread carefully..' _her knees buckled and she plopped to the ground, her back resting against the nightstand._ '..It will protect what I no longer can..' _She blinked rapidly as the tears began to free fall without shame, her head slumped into her hands and her sobs grew louder.

Every tragic memory came rushing like the roaring sea; Kristoff, Alec, Elsa's parents, and Isak who were all collateral damage in Elijah's game. When Anna thought she finally caught up to him, he would rip the rug right under her, some how he knew everything. He knew that she was hiding in Arendelle, he knew that she sent Isak to collect information and allies, he knew where to strike and this time he was on point.

Even more so, Isak knew he was going to die. He wouldn't have had this dagger made for her otherwise, feeling sick at the realization that he was murdered for the sake of some information. The clean and quiet way that he died had _Elijah _written all over it, using his old age to his advantage.

But Anna knew better. Isak wasn't meant for that kind of death, he was a fighter to the end.

She visibly shook as her body cringed at every memory, every failure, and every cowardice moment.

_'This is all my fault..' _

She tried to muffle her cries, clasping a hand over her mouth to remain hidden in her sorrows.

_'..He's dead because of me.' _

The tears wouldn't stop, leaving streaks down her flushed face. She tried to calm her sobs as she gasped for air, closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath.

'_Everyone is dying around me..' _

She didn't want to think anymore, she didn't want to feel anymore, she didn't want to do anything. So she just laid there crumpled on the floor, letting out quiet sobs until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

'_Isak..'_

* * *

_6 years ago_

_-Arendelle Palace-_

_Elsa sat in her room with a fresh book in her lap, much more mild than her private set in the library. She delved in the tale of a misfit knight falling in love with a stubborn princess during their quest, sighing as her eyes lingered over a paragraph; the knight was professing her love for the princess. The boldness of the fictional character brought a deep blush to her cheeks, reading on with newfound excitement. _

_When the door clicked open her eyes flitted up and smiled, her blush threatening to deepen when she saw a familiar brunette enter with her head tucked down. She barely regarded Elsa with anything other than a shy composure. She came in with a silver tray ready with her tea for the evening, setting over her vanity. _

_She cleared her throat and kept her eyes glued to the floor, her feet slightly shuffling as she introduced herself, "Good evening your highness," with a curt bow, "My name is Belle French and I will be your personal m-" _

_She finally looked up at the royal and her jaw went slack. Elsa merely smirked victoriously behind her book and slowly brought it down, earning a blush from Belle. "Well if it isn't Belle, no need to be so shy, we've met before," the blonde's sly smirk stretched to a Cheshire grin followed by a wink. _

_Belle fumbled with her words for a minute before setting a furious gaze, "You're not a librarian," the statement startled Elsa more from the maid's tone, she braved speaking to a Princess with attitude so freely when she was just a servant. The blonde eyed her with a newfound respect and answered her squarely, "No I'm not the librarian; still believe your job will be boring?" The brunette licked her lips and straightened her posture, "I never meant to offend your highn-"_

"_Please, just Elsa," Belle cocked her brow for a moment and nodded._

"_Alright Elsa.. do you usually lie to your employees?"_

"_No, you just caught my attention," Belle's blush rushed to her ears as Elsa's confidence hit her in waves. "It's not every day that I'm treated like a common folk, figured it wouldn't hurt to play along," she marked her book and sat up from her bed, making her way towards Belle with faux innocence. _

_Face to face with the taller blonde, Belle shook her head, lifted her chin proudly, and gave the Queen a once over, "Pardon me your highness, but I'm not your toy." _

_Elsa leaned over, her breath tickling Belle's ear as she whispered, "Oh, but you'll want to be." Belle couldn't deny the heat in the pit of her stomach, practically smitten with the brazen Princess. _

_Never had she expected such behavior from a royal, then again she should know better. Her blush came back full force as the blonde royal let her chilled lips graze the maid's ear as she pulled back her face, inches away from Belle's. She held her ground, teasing the maid as she licked her lips slowly. _

_Before the French woman had a second thought, she felt the magnetic pull from the enchanting Princess and the sudden desire to plant her lips over hers. She leaned forward with a sharp intake of breath and lingered over Elsa's lips. The blonde let the moment live for a short while before breaking away from the lust filled moment and Belle. _

_They both had pinked cheeks as Belle made quick work to set up Elsa's tea while the Princess fumbled with her gloves. She was grateful Belle hadn't noticed the change of temperature,__ both feeling heated and unsatisfied, though Elsa had her reasoning for her actions. _

_Granted it was her first time experiencing this strong attraction towards anyone but she'd be damned if she'd let this opportune moment slip away, she was tired of being the good girl anyways. _

_After all she's gone through enough books to know more or less what she's doing.. _

'Right?'

* * *

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

-Queen's Chambers-

A loud series of knocks struck Elsa out of her reminiscing stupor while she lay motionless in bed. Giving the approval, Kai stepped in looking a little more frazzled than usual. Elsa regarded his nervous behavior as she sat up from her lazy state; he wrung one hand over his wrist shakily.

"What is it Kai?"

Her voice sounded weak and defeated since she had made the childish decision to ignore speaking to nearly everyone. His eyes flickered to hers and again to the floor as he cleared his throat, "It's Anna, your Majesty.."

She caught his eyes as pain flashed through them, mirroring her own distress. Oh how she missed Anna. It had been a month since their last argument and two weeks since Anna last came to her door at night.

"What's wrong?" her voice sounded more urgent, giving away her internal turmoil. He gave a loud sigh and scratched the back of his head, rising tension in her nerves.

"She's not well, your Majesty," he licked his dry lips as she cocked her head questioningly.

"Not well? What do you mean?" averting her gaze, he eyed his boots and he clicked them together.

"She hasn't been eating.."

Elsa's eyes widened, "For how long Kai?"

"She's refused these past two weeks, she won't let anyone near her.." the blonde brushed back her bangs with a quiet sigh, letting her eyes shut before looking to Kai again.

"Why didn't you mention this to me sooner?"

His eyes gleamed as his gaze changed defiantly, "Look Elsa," he only used her name on rare occasions, grasping her attention, "Any time I so much as tried to mention Anna, you'd cut me off, shooting down anything I had to say because you couldn't handle even the slightest mention of her or your parents."

It pained her knowing how right he was.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another deep breath, "I know you're upset, I know you wish you could change what happened but you can't keep treating Anna this way, it's not helping anyone."

Her brows twitched as she practically fumed, "What do you expect from me Kai!?"

There was a loud crack as frost invaded the window.

"To put this behind you!" The air felt thicker as their shouts grew louder, one pitch trying to dominate over the other. But Kai wasn't having it today; he wasn't playing the castle servant anymore.

It spread further into the room circling around Kai as her emotions raged inside.

"Kai-"

"She's not eating Elsa! At this rate she will die, now get past your self wallowing and be the Queen that you are!"

The creeping magic stopped. That changed things completely.

Her heart was torn up and it was all Anna's fault, except this time it's more because of Anna and less of her parents. _'Or maybe it was her the whole time..' _After another minute of searching his eyes, she was slumping her shoulders and shaking her head in defeat, ".. you win."

His anger melted away with a soft smile, grateful that Elsa had half a mind to actually listen to him, "Thank you."

He didn't give her time to respond as he stepped out, giving his monarch enough privacy to make herself presentable. Not having the strength to craft a gown, she settled into an old dark blue dress and a snug coat that followed gentle curves of feminine features. Fixing her hair into a loose braid, she hummed in approval and took determined steps to Anna's room. It was time she finally spoke with the Princess.

They've both been hurting long enough.

* * *

**A/N: Guys... guys.. Once Upon A Time.. omg it was perfect. Alright I'm just gonna fangirl over here all night and rewatch the episode 5 times.. maybe watch Frozen too. Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's not the most interesting but I don't think I've ever been more excited to for the next three chapters that you'll eventually get to in the near future. Alright lovelies, I'm gone for the next week to the most magical place with my perfect person. I'm getting all tingly just from thinking about it. Till next update, stay frosty peeps. (Oh yes, I went there.)**

**Camilor81212: Lol glad your sister's on board, I always loving gaining new followers and what not so I'm glad to hear about it. **

**Maleja0926: I'm glad you're enjoying my story, I truly am and it's lovely to meet you. I don't mind your English so no worries.**

**Just wanna say if you're new, welcome aboard and I hope you enjoy the ride cause it's hella bumpy. Thanks for all the support and I always encourage reviews & suggestions. Later dudes.**


	10. Chapter 9: Change of Seasons

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chap is a wee bit shorter than usual but for good reasons. Happy reading :) -FW**

**Rated M**

* * *

Chapter 9: Change of Seasons

6 years ago

_-Forest of Arendelle-_

_The pointed tip of an arrow gleamed in the setting sun, aimed towards a grazing hare with the string pulled taut. Before the animal could react, the hunter took in a deep breath and let her fingers slip from the string, letting her arrow fly until it struck true. At least it sounded like it did, except the arrow was stuck in a tree.. _

_The hare perked up and sprinted off, fleeing the scene before another arrow could even be nocked. _'Just perfect.. there goes dinner,'_ with a loud huff Anna trudged up to the bark and fought with the stubborn arrow. After another firm tug she successfully ripped the arrow free while landing on her bum with a loud squeal. _

"_Quiet will ya? You're scaring away the food," Isak came jogging up behind her with his bow slung over his back. Stretching out a hand for her to take, he pulled her up and tussled her hair, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're siding with the critters." _

_She shoved away his hand with a giggle of her own, "You know I hate it when you do that and it's not my fault that-"_

"_You can't shoot an arrow?" _

_She puffed her cheeks and poked at his side causing him to recoil with a laugh. "I'm only teasing, now today seems a little dead," she gave him a bored look at the obvious, "So why don't we just try again tomorrow and have some soup tonight?" She considered her options and looked to the setting sun; if they had more time to hunt then she'd decline. _

_Given no other option, she nodded and let him lead the way to town. Sweeping past the average folks getting settled in for the night, they came across their usual place; Happy Snowman. _

_They picked a quiet spot by the corner and asked for two hot bowls with bread, after a few minutes their meals came and neither one hesitated to hunker it down. With the drop of an empty bowl they both leaned back in their chairs, letting warmth fill their senses. _

"_Alright kiddo, let's get you tuckered in," she rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not a kid anymore." She really wasn't. Anna's eighteenth birthday had passed a few days ago and if they were both being honest, she's a grown woman now._

_But like any other father, Isak still saw the young girl lost in the woods two years ago every time he looked to her. _

"_Well to me you still are," he gave a lazy yawn and stretched his back, humming when a few pops gave out. He was always a tired looking man, his features dragged with the years and his scars still showed prominently. Giving his beard a good scratch he tilted his head toward the stairs, "Now c'mon." _

_She smiled fondly at him, admiring the way he took age so well, as if he was always meant to be in his 50's with a bitter attitude but a warm heart. She couldn't blame him, he'd been through enough. They both have. After another reminiscing moment she reluctantly stood from her cozy place and shuffled off. _

_Settling down was always a struggle for Anna, well at least when she fought with Isak about getting the bed. Tonight she was victorious. Isak was all snug up in a rocking chair while Anna was wrapped up in cheap sheets in her creaky bed. And she loved it. _

_Nothing could compare to the high life style of a royal but after years of living on the run, relying on haystacks, a corner chair, or even a rough night of camping out; To Anna the creaky, thin old bed with a few itchy sheets was good enough for her. With a smug smile on her face she nuzzled further into her pillow with a content sigh._

"_Don't be rubbing it in, _your highness_, I'll be getting the bed tomorrow," he growled as she giggled under the sheets, making a show of cozying up._

_With another huff he leaned back in his chair and let his feet rest up on the nightstand. Shutting his eyes he let out a small shiver and tried curling further into himself to shoo away the cold draft. After a minute of near teeth clattering, Anna took her sheets and wrapped it around him. _

_His eyes peered open in time to see Anna climbing back into bed, using her cloak as a makeshift sheet. He looked down at the thin sheets that did little to help but he appreciated the sentiment regardless, it's his fault for never purchasing a cloak anyways. _

"_I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you?" His tone was playful enough to make her smile._

"_We take care of each other," she shifted until she found her sweet spot, giving a relaxed sigh her eyes shut lazily. She let the sound of fresh rain clouds thundering in over the city bring comfort as her breathing came in deeper, even waves. _

_On the precipice of sleep, droplets of rain descended over the inn, giving a rhythmic pitter patter and nearly sending Anna into the dream world. When Isak cleared his throat, her eyes shot open, surprised to hear her old man was still even awake. _

"_Do you miss him?" She thought about her answer for a minute and realized she didn't know who to answer for. _

"_Depends who you're talking about," after another moment of awkward silence, the quiet rocking of Isak's chair broke through the tension as he leaned further back and contemplated his response._

"_Does it really?"_

_She sunk further unto the sheets, trying to find some semblance of comfort, "..No.. I miss them all.."_

_He hummed in understanding but something kept nagging him, "You haven't talked about Hans since we left.. I'm just curious.." She didn't answer him right away, letting the sounds of the storm clear her mind enough to respond. He waited patiently, knowing the girl well enough. _

"_You said it yourself Isak, all I can do is run, so there's no point in talking about him or my old life.. I'll just keep hurting everyone if I acknowledge it, so I pretend like that part of my life never existed.. it numbs the pain sometimes.." _

_She shifted again until she faced him; her eyes pricked with tears at the edges but refused to fall. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and parted her lips, a whisper escaping them, _

"_But I will always miss him.. all of them."_

* * *

_-Arendelle Palace-_

"_So you were engaged once?" _

_The curious Princess propped herself up on one elbow, listening intently as she discovered more and more about her maid. It had been over a month since Elsa's little stunt that left Belle feeling.. flustered, giving the girls a break to simply befriend each other. Of course, at the end of the day they both knew that their attraction would lead to trouble. It was only a matter of time and Elsa was a little more than excited to dive in head first._

"_Oui, to a moronic man who belittled my love for reading and only cared about my beauty, but I broke it off once my father decided to travel," Belle leaned back in her chair while the Princess laid on her bed a few feet from her, eyes alight with wonder and something else. _

"_Well I can see why he'd be fascinated with your looks," Belle simply smirked; she had grown used to Elsa's teases and compliments by now. Simply enjoying the attention and occasionally giving it back, wary to initiate anything. _

_She licked her lips slowly, appreciating the hungry look Elsa gave her before replying, "Are you always this brazen?"_

_Elsa just smiled and began tracing random patterns over her quilt while she thought of her answer, "If we're being honest, no," her eyes shifted from her nervous hands back to the French maiden, "but I like you Belle, as simple as that." She spoke with more clarity, giving a sense of assurance behind her words. And Belle felt touched at the genuine response._

_After another minute of comfortable silence, just looking at each other in every which way, Elsa spoke up with newfound courage, "Belle.. have you ever.. been intimate with a woman before?" Belle smiled fondly at the spark of innocence Elsa was shedding. Behind her confident act, she was still a curious girl with fantasies that she had never fulfilled before._

"_Oui," the answer was simple enough and was left up in the air, giving Elsa the option to continue on or leave it so. Of course she wouldn't leave it be and Belle wouldn't blame her. She had been there once too. _

"_Stop me if I'm overstepping.. what's it like?"_

_For all intents and purposes, Belle had a knowing grin, finally letting the blood rush to her cheeks as she reminisced in fond memories of an old friend, "..Well.. much softer than a man.. gentle and sweet but very.. sensual all at once," she stood from her chair and braved claiming a spot beside the blonde. _

"_Women understand how women react to certain," she paused, trailing her hand against the quilt until it grazed Elsa's, "touches.." she finished, leaving Elsa a little breathless from it all. Her gloves had been neglected after some time with Belle, she was just so confident and comfortable with the woman that she didn't have a need for them when near the maid. _

"_Sounds exhilarating.." Elsa's change in tone sent shivers throughout the maid's body in the most enticing way. When Belle finally looked up from their hands, she caught fierce azure irises staring at her lips, hooded with desire. _

_The look that Elsa was giving her right now couldn't be discerned as anything else but complete want. And the reactions it was pulling from Belle's body had the maiden inching closer, heart pounding in enthusiasm. _

"_..It is, madam," she linked their hands, eliciting a gasp from the Princess when she brought her lips closer to slightly parted ones. _

"_Nothing," her back arched as she tilted her head and Elsa followed suite, leaning up from her bed. _

"_Quite," Elsa's breath hitched in her throat when Belle's plump lips brushed against her own. _

"_Like it.." The vibrations coming from Belle had Elsa coming forward and connecting their lips gingerly; the moan that escaped her surprised them both as they melted into each other. _

_Elsa had never felt anything so soft before, moving her lips in sync with Belle's as they brushed tenderly. They were sweet and cautious, testing the ground for any uncertainty. _

_Of course, this didn't last very long. _

_She breathed in the gasp that came from the maid when her kisses became more demanding, bringing up a hand to latch onto the nook between Belle's neck and jaw line. She felt drawn forward, impossible to pull away as she climbed atop the Princess, straddling her hips. The room slowly chilled with light dustings of frost creeping within the nooks and crannies. It wasn't enough to stop them even if they had noticed it._

_The heat that rushed to Elsa's core was almost painful and urgent, especially when Belle pulled back to run her tongue up the blonde's lips. With a groan Elsa's hand gripped Belle's hair and crashed their lips feverishly, swallowing each other's muffled moans. Belle let out a squeak when Elsa's free hand trailed up from her thighs to her backside, giving a light squeeze. _

_The Princess smiled cheekily, enjoying the sounds she was bringing out of the beautiful woman on top of her. The ruffling of their skirts was drowned out when their pants grew desperate and Belle's tongue begged for entrance. Sliding between lips, their tongue's met in an eager dance as Belle cupped the Princess' face and caressed her cheek. _

_When the brunette gave Elsa's lower lip a possessive nip, she retaliated with a stronger squeeze on her rump. When Elsa arched her back upward to press their bodies together, Belle would grind her hips down against the blonde's devilishly. Their exchanges grew bolder, their breathing was labored, their thoughts filled with lust and neither one wanted to stop. _

_They just didn't know how far it should go. _

_Between a lustful whimper, Belle breathed out Elsa's name longingly, earning a purr in satisfaction from the royal. Belle's grinding became pure rhythmic ecstasy for Elsa, wondering why she had been missing out on this experience this whole time. The frost had thickened, bidding by Elsa's control that seemed to slip the more Belle moved._

'The good girl is definitely gone..'

_When Elsa brought her hips up to meet Belle's, her head rolled back with a loud groan while Belle peppered her neck generously. _

_She smiled and brought a finger up to Elsa's lips, whispering in her ear, "Shh chérie.. voudrait pas que quelqu'un vous entendre.."_

'God I love it when you speak French..'

"_Mmm, let them hear... ohh Belle," she murmured, letting out a gasp that raised in pitch as Belle dragged the point of her tongue up the side of Elsa's neck. "Mm yes.."_

_Belle couldn't help the smirk, knowing that the Princess was coming undone because of her. Cool fingertips tickled her skin as Elsa's hands slid under her skirts, inching higher while Belle fumbled with her jacket. Elsa chuckled at the frustrated huff that ghosted her neck, "Having trouble?"_

_With another shove and Elsa's help, she peeled the offending item and tossed it to the floor. "Hardly, your highness," she breathed out, locking their lips to silence the goading Princess. She could barely hold up a conversation with the way Elsa was touching her, growing needy between their messy, wet kisses. _

_Belle was fascinated with the way Elsa's breath felt on her skin, cold and jolting. Her tongue peeked from swollen lips, burning a trail from the top of Belle's neck down along her clavicle. She shivered at every sensation; her fingers, her tongue, her breath all felt cold and enticing. Belle was too enamored to even process her fogging breaths. _

_She nearly fell over the edge when slim hands gave another squeeze to her bare rump, pushing down against their grinding hips as they both moaned into each other eagerly. It wasn't enough for the Princess; the intensity of it all wasn't enough unless she could topple over the edge with reckless abandon. _

_She had never hated clothes more than she did now. Belle must've felt the same as she clawed at Elsa's shoulders, giving a growl, "I want this off." _

'I want you..'

_Her thoughts ran rampant as Belle's fingers found their way to the back of Elsa's bodice, twisting off the ties that binded the infinite layers that she wore. Free from the bodice, the blonde shimmied it off and over her head, leaving it to Belle to bunch up her skirts high enough to pull the rest of her dress off. _

_The sudden need to connect their lips rushed through the blonde, not enjoying any time that they had to waste in just removing clothes instead of lip locking. Settling back against Elsa's core, the maid rotated her hips, against the thinness of her undershirt. The only thing left in the way from touching the Princess' bare skin. _

_The idea only spurred Belle even more. _

_Curling her fingers in Elsa's bun, the pins began to fall out carelessly. With a light scratch to the scalp, she released the platinum blonde mane from its confines. Entranced at the softness of her hair, Belle gave a rough little tug, forcing a gasp from the Princess as she licked the roof of her mouth. _

"_Ah.. Hmm your turn," she breathed out, pulling on the rough skirts of Belle's attire. Belle lingered her lips over Elsa's, playing 'cat and mouse' when the eager Princess moved forward, staying just out of reach and coming close again to lick her upper lip. _

_With another desperate whimper coming from Elsa, Belle lifted her arms, cueing her partner as she gathered her skirts and pulled it over the brunette's head. _'Oh my..'

_Now this was something Elsa could appreciate. _

_The soft curves of Belle's body had Elsa gliding her fingers over every contour. The cool pads of her digits danced against her shoulder blades, caressed down the dip of her back, until finding purchase on her pert backside. _

_The action had her moaning the royal's name in the most delicious way. And she wanted to hear it again. "Oh Elsa.." With another light squeeze, her hands shifted from her hips, up her sides, and lingered just on the side of her breasts, rubbing small circles as she attacked the French maiden's neck. _

_Switching from nibbles and licks, Belle was chanting her name between mewls and riding the Princess with fervor. "Elsa.." Her thumbs slid against the under curve of her breasts and met in the middle before finding their way to her sensitive nipples. She continued her circular movements as they hardened from the cold contact. _

_Belle sunk further into her, latching her mouth to Elsa's in a hot mix. With one hand trying to tear off the last remaining article, the other found the hem of Elsa's undershirt, sliding her warm palm against the chill of her taut stomach. "Ah..E-Elsa!" The Princess gave her a pinch and smirked against her neck as Belle rolled her head back in pure bliss. _

_Elsa took the opportunity to yank off the only thing standing in the way of feeling Belle's skin on her own. Disturbed by the loss of contact, Belle finally noticed what she was doing and her eyes darkened with pure need. She had never seen skin so fair and so.. delicious. _

_Barely giving Elsa a moment to register, she dipped down and licked her way up from the blonde's abdomen to her sweet breasts, finding herself busy with one as her hand took purchase on the other. Swirling her tongue, she moaned when Elsa raked her nails down her back with a breathless groan of her own, arching up at the attention. She didn't even register the frost that coated her door knob, jamming the lock in place as their bodies heated up. Neither did Belle. _

"_Oh God.." _

_At this point, they couldn't care less who heard them, let alone even register anything else but discovering each others body. When Belle finally let her full body weight press against Elsa, they moaned a duet of pleasure as they fell back on the bed. Breasts against breasts, lips locked in a dominate battle, legs tangled around each other, and ultimately core grinding against core. _

"_C-Christ Belle!" Elsa cried out, when Belle's hip movements became more purposeful in rhythm as she peppered every inch of skin that she could. _

_Sweat perspired at the nape of her neck and the dip of her back; it was a strange new feeling, hot and cold all at once. It was as if her body wasn't sure how it should be feeling, the curse by default made her cool to the touch, but the heat that was building up in her core. _

_Now that was something else. _

_She gasped into the night when Belle rotated her hips again; the heat that emitted from their centers nearly brought Elsa over the edge. The panting in Belle's ear urged the French woman even more, taking a bite on a pale shoulder and increasing her speed until Elsa's sighs echoed loudly between every moan, and every cry of her name. _

"_Belle.."_

_She absolutely relished in the way Elsa whispered her name into the night, not giving a damn to a single thing but pleasure. It felt so primitive to Belle, never once in the past had she been with a woman that lost absolute control the way Elsa did. Belle barely had any herself. _

_Upon instinct Elsa's hips bucked up, meeting her halfway and increasing the pleasure tenfold. "Oh fuck.." If they weren't on the edge of coming undone, she might've actually cared about her language. The ecstasy that bubbled fiercely in the lower pits of their bellies had them swearing to their heart's content._

"_Elsa!" the brunette cried out, feeling the slickness of the Princess' arousal mingle with cold sweat. She leaned her forehead against Elsa's, cheeks flushed and brows furrowed with lids shut tight. Elsa cries came at random and Belle knew she was close. _

_They both were. _

_The chill air from Elsa's lips clashed against the heat of Belle's as they panted into each other, rocking with reckless abandon until she felt the building warmth spread like white-hot throughout her body. Setting every nerve on fire as her toes curled._

"_AHH B-BELLE!" _

_With a final cry her body convulsed and shuddered as Belle continued her movements, determined to draw out her orgasm as much as possible. After another hot minute, Belle convulsed into Elsa and collapsed from exhaustion, nuzzling her nose into Elsa's neck. _

_Chests heaving, they simply laid in peace until Elsa's mind caught up with her body. _

_Registering what had just happened she broke into a grin as she giggled, feeling lighter than air, "Belle.." _

_Her voice came out a little hoarse, laced with sleep, "that was.. amazing."_

_She felt the brunette smile against her skin until she rolled on to her side so they could look at each other, "And you were spectacular, ma chѐrie.." _

_She gave the Princess a peck on the lips and made herself comfortable in the nook of Elsa's neck. Breathing in deeply, she let out a content sigh as she relaxed into her. Spent from their fun, Elsa reached for the sheets, wrapping them both as Belle cuddled even deeper with a little shudder. _

_Elsa was the first to notice the first speck of snow to fall next to her. She finally took time to give a good look at the scene she had caused, frost invaded every which way as the first signs of a mini flurry clouded atop of her bed. The most interesting sight was her door knob._

_By the end of their sexual endeavors, the metal had been aggressively trapped in a thick coat of ice that steamed from its intensity. Had she done that subconsciously? Without a second thought, she flicked her wrist gently enough so that Belle wouldn't notice as it all began to dissolve away. No wonder Belle was shivering, she was surprised the brunette didn't notice the room earlier. Then again she was only focused on one thing. _

_She wasn't so sure she was ready to tell Belle, she would just have to learn a bit of self-control during nights like this. When the room warmed up again, said maid caressed her cheek and snuggled further into the blonde, as if she were trying to melt into her. _

'Maybe more than just a bit..'

_The action buttered Elsa up as she wrapped one arm around the petite woman, nuzzling her nose into her hair, she let sleep engulf her world. Her steady heart beat like a pendulum against Belle's small hand as they dreamt away of a less complicated world, where women didn't have to hide something as wonderful as this. _

_A place where a servant girl and a Princess might actually be._

* * *

**A/N: Very good reasons, hope you liked it, if not.. well there's not much I can do about that. Okay guys you're all awesome, even though I was in Disney I still received reviews and etc. It just made me all happy inside, honestly thanks for all the reviews and support it's just so encouraging in my writing. Did I mention the many beautiful women in Disney? Especially those princesses, my knees go weak. **

**So this chapter was pretty focused on Belsa for important reasons, it's all part of the build up for Elsanna, I promise you that. Alright darlings, I'm gonna watch OUAT now and swoon over all those lovely ladies cause who wouldn't, they're perfect... except for Marian, no one likes her. Long live Outlaw Queen. **

**aCup-of-Dreams: Oh man, that episode doe. And those sisters! Anna really was perfect and Elsa? yea, she's just WOW. And thank you, I don't think this story is on such a level but I'm delighted to see that you think so.**

**Guest 1: That comment made me smile at a frustrating time, yea it was a long line and I was tired when I received your review so thank you. You're awesome too!**

**Guest 2: Belle is a temporary love interest, as you already read^ I'm not gonna really give much away but I don't think I'll disappoint you, Belle will be a first but there are a lot of different firsts that we go through. You'll find out soon enough, I like the questions you left up in the air though, definitely made me think about a few things for future chapters and possibilities. Though you should know, the updates I post online are two chapters behind the actual story, so while you guys are on chapter 9 I'm starting up on 12. So what I post has been looked over endlessly and is already set into fine print, so I won't be changing anything drastic. Thanks again!**

**Shadowfax321: Yea I love Kai, he's like the glue between the two. Oh yes, evil is brewing as I'm sure you know I like to take you all to that dark place. **

**Again thanks for everything darlings and as always I encourage reviews, suggestions, comments, even Pm's. Till next time snowflakes. -FW**

**Translations**_**: (French)**_

_**"ma chѐrie"~ my darling**_

_**"voudrait pas que quelqu'un vous entendre"~ wouldn't want anyone to hear**_


	11. Chapter 10: Every Apology

**A/N: I know I'm late but hey hopefully I brighten your monday with some fluff and feels. Also wow, 60 followers? That's amazing, I didn't expect that much love but.. yea I don't even have words. Thanks for all the support everyone! Happy reading :) -FW**

* * *

Chapter 10: Every Apology

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

She wasn't sure why she was thinking of Belle lately, that chapter in her life had long ended. She didn't understand why her brain decided that now, out of all times, would be a great time to reminisce on their first encounters. _'It's because of Anna and you know it..'_

She didn't even have the energy to argue with herself.

The walk from her room to Anna's was the most nerve-racking experience, a close second compared to her coronation day. Now she had to act like a Queen since a guest under her roof needed possible medical attention. Or maybe just her specific attention.

At this point, she wasn't even that angered by Anna but more at herself. Many things happened and it's not fair to pin the weight of the world on one woman's shoulders, let alone Anna. She had made the executive decision that once she reached to Anna's room and passed that threshold, she would leave everything in the past.

There was no other way around it and as a friend, Anna needed her more than ever before. She wondered what could've possibly caused the chipper ginger, the carefree and happy Anna, spiral down into a dangerous depression. She was brought to the point of no eating and the thought made Elsa visibly shudder.

Standing just outside the woman's door she thought back on their fight, the way Elsa was so aggressive towards the reluctant Princess, now she just felt idiotic for acting childish.

'I knew about your parents.. and I couldn't do a thing about it..'

A word lingered in Elsa's mind; _couldn't_. Not_ wouldn't_, as in, she didn't want to. She said she _couldn't_, something that she literally could not do. With a clear mind Elsa began to recite Anna's words as if she were truly listening to them for the first time.

'.. I vowed to their graves that I would forever protect you if it was the last thing I did..'

'_Oh Anna,'_ Elsa brought up a hand to cover her mouth, finally processing Anna's words after a month of selfishly shutting her out. Anna wanted to save her parents, the fact that she couldn't pierced her heart with intense waves of guilt and had the Princess vowing her life to the family she had already failed.

Anna had felt like a failure. Even after saving Elsa once, she still felt like a failure. _'Elsa, you're a fucking idiot..' _

Even with the secrets Anna had kept and the things she had to endure, Elsa still didn't have the first clue about Anna. She had no idea what Anna has been through. Yes, Elsa lost her parents but.. Anna lost her identity, her life, and if she recalled well enough, she lost family of her own. How could the Queen of Arendelle possibly blame Anna, sweet Anna, for the death of her parents?

Elsa berated herself immensely, leaning her head over Anna's door in resignation.

'_I'm such a fool..' _

If anybody owed anyone, it was Elsa. Elsa owed Anna everything.. And it had taken the Queen a whole damn month of silence to realize this. _'Those people skills really came in handy, didn't they?'_

She wanted to cry, feeling like a complete moron for hurting someone who only cared about her. Who whispered sweet nothings into the night for her, someone who has watched over her as if she were the most important person in the world.

Oh how Anna was wrong.

If they had to scale up worth, Anna would surpass her tenfold. And she had to make Anna see that, now she truly understood who was at fault here. Wiping the inkling of tears that threatened to fall, her hand lingered over the knob as she whispered quietly into the air,

"Jeg vil alltid være her.."

Without a second thought, she twisted the knob and stepped inside, leaving everything behind her and focusing on the only thing that mattered.

'_Anna..'_

* * *

-Southern Isles-

-Throne Room-

"You called for me.. father?"

There was a loud hacking as the King of the Southern Isles lurched forward, covering his mouth while his lungs insisted to rid the liquid around them. Hans started forward, hands up to catch his father but stopped short when a looming figure emerged from the shadows. A hand came around and stopped the old King from falling forward, shoving him back into his throne where he would stay.

Slender hands raked through sleek black hair as emerald-green eyes flitted between Hans and his father. He leaned forward; Hans could practically see the venom dripping from his lips as he whispered something in the King's ear, earning a weak grunt in response. Hans backed away slowly, clasping his hands behind his back as we watched on helplessly.

He hadn't really spoken to his father in years, only watching him slowly die as Elijah took over. He hadn't spoken to him since the loss of Kristoff; he didn't even hear a peep when Anna went missing. He wondered if he even cared anymore. No, all that went through his mind now was whatever Elijah said. Elijah stepped down from the raised throne, standing with his shoulders squared and a piercing gaze directed at the younger prince.

"No," sizing him up, he lifted his nose higher. "I did."

Hans ducked his head, clenching his teeth as he cleared his throat, "Elijah.." He smirked as he began to circle Hans slowly, like the predator that he is.

"Tell me Hans, what have you been doing with your time?" Hans only stood up straighter, keeping his head low as he shivered with every syllable.

"Nothing." His voice came out barely a whisper, a scoff echoed the room. Vile and knowing.

"Nothing? I heard differently," like a vulture his steps continued, eyeing the young prince's body language, "I heard that you continuously send search parties that stretch even farther than our border.. Why is that?"

Hans jolted. How could he have known? He had taken extra precautions to keep his endeavors a secret to nearly everyone. "..I- I-" Elijah cackled, planting himself in front of his nervous brother and cocking his head mockingly.

"You what, Hans? You think she's still alive? You think she's out there waiting for you to save her?" Hans willed himself to stare at Elijah then, his eyes slightly misty with a defiant gaze. No one stood in the way when it came to Anna. No one.

"I refuse to believe that she is dead, not until I see it with my own eyes," with reserved courage, his voice was stronger, even deeper as he spoke with certainty.

Elijah hated it.

He frowned and broke into a sneer, "Then you are a fool, you have fulfilled no true purpose in your pathetic life, wasting it away on your pathetic dead sister," Hans dared a step closer to Elijah, throwing away any fear out the window.

"What does father have to say on the matter?"

_Smack._

Hans brought up a hand to his sore cheek, training his eyes on the ground before he could make the situation worse by lashing out. He needed to be done here soon if he didn't want an outburst, his anger could be kept at bay for so long before it broke out.

Elijah brought down his raised hand, getting in his brother's face who continued to look away, "Father has no say! He is sick, old, and dying which is why I've been his voice all these years and soon his successor," he pointed a finger at their father who seemed to be dazed.

"So the only word that matters here is my own!" With a shaky breath he ran a hand through his hair and took a step back, collecting himself with a redefined smirk.

Hans kept is eyes on a vocal point in the corner of the room, his nostrils flared and his anger was almost palpable but his voice was the complete opposite, "..I understand my liege," it was defeated as his shoulders slumped.

Another laugh rang through the room, giving Hans another jolt. He hated himself for this. Hated the way Elijah beat him and did nothing about. _'It's all for Anna, just focus on Anna..'_ His mind flashed a bright smile and fiery pig tails, the only happy memory he held onto.

The only source of strength that he had left.

"No need to be a kiss ass," he moved back behind his father's throne. No, to him it was his throne, his father merely borrowed it.

"I will say this Hans, I have been lenient with you, but my patience is wearing thin," his fingers curled on either side of the throne possessively, ignoring the way his father wheezed. "You will stop these incessant search parties and make use of yourself, fail to oblige and I will have no choice but to make use of you somewhere else," the young prince gave a slow nod, still focusing on one spot as if his neck had been jammed into place after the blow he took.

"Do I make myself clear?" Elijah spoke loudly; even his father shivered but didn't make any further movements, life drained from him.

Hans then looked him in the eyes, any emotion was gone, replaced by a mask he had trained himself to wear daily, "Crystal.."

He took his leave then, feeling emerald eyes burn holes in the back of his neck. Once he was out of sight from his brother, he bounded for the training grounds. If there was ever a time that he needed a distraction, it was now and Ethan was the only person who would help him.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace-

-Anna's Chambers-

Elsa's breath caught in her throat when she took in the sight of Anna, her heart clenched and her jaw tightened. She nearly whimpered at the pale figure curled up by the window, a frail hand gingerly resting over the glass as tears fell to no end. Never once had she expected to see Anna so.. weak. Her bones showed more prominently, especially in her cheeks, bordering on skeletal. This happened in a span of two weeks? Elsa shut the door quietly behind her, taking cautious steps towards the ginger.

"..Anna?"

No response, as if there was no one with her. She stepped even closer and sat next to the Princess, giving them a foot of space to work with. "Anna.." Still no response, her eyes were gazing out at nothing in particular, lost in a haze. It was as if Anna had delved so far into her mind and she couldn't find her way back out. Elsa's nails dug into the palm of her hands, anxious until she brought it towards Anna's knee. When she came in contact, Anna jumped and looked to Elsa, slightly bewildered.

"..E-Elsa..?"

Her eyes had widened in shock, finally noticing her presence. All at once, they shift from surprise to pain as new tears fell. The hand that stained the window was brought to her mouth, covering the sob that choked through. Her body shook painfully, and her stomach groaned loudly. She didn't care though. Elsa was here. Elsa was finally here and all she could do was cry with no remorse. Her sobs continued as she tried to muffle them, her eyes never once leaving the Queen's.

Elsa was at a loss for words, for the first time she couldn't think of anything to say. No, she didn't need to say anything. She needed to act.

In one swift movement, she scooped up Anna's form and cradled her. One hand tucked under her knees while the other dug into her hair, guiding her into the nook of her neck. Anna continued to cry into her, letting her tears soak up the skin there. Her hand connected to the nape of Elsa's neck as she nuzzled even closer, relishing in the desperate need of comfort.

"Shh shh, I'm here Anna.. I'm here.." Elsa cooed, slightly scratching Anna's scalp as she hiccupped. If she continued this way she'd cry herself to death. Elsa leaned her back against the corner of the window, tightening her hold on Anna as she molded even further into her. She was thankful for the windowsill, being able to let Anna snuggle without the discomfort of an awkward position.

It just felt so right, being this close to Anna. With Anna's weight settled into her lap, she untucked her hand from underneath Anna's knees and rubbed her back.

"Jeg vil ikke forlate deg igjen, søte dyre Anna.." She whimpered in response.

Her crying died down with every inhale, taking in the scent of Elsa. It was so soothing, lavender and mint. And something else, something purely Elsa. With one hand still on the nape of Elsa's neck, the other clutched at her jacket desperately. The action warmed Elsa to the core, nuzzling her nose in Anna's hair as she whispered soothing words. Her breathing had finally evened, coming in steady puffs against Elsa's neck causing her to slightly shiver.

They remained that way for what felt like hours. Anna wiped her nose, suddenly conscious of the soppy mess she was, and staining the queen's dress no doubt. She leaned back and caught azure eyes. Elsa had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes before, she leaned in and kissed Anna's forehead as she shut her eyes. When she pulled back, Anna was sniffling and avoiding her gaze. "Anna.. why haven't you been eating?"

Anna bit her lip, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Anna.. please.." her voice bordering a whisper. It was enough to draw her attention, she let out a shaky breath between parted lips.

"..I don't deserve to live.." Elsa jumped at the confession, her breathed hitched as she stared down at the princess.

"Anna-"

"No Elsa.. everyone around me is dying a-and it's all my fault-"

"Stop it."

"I let all those people die and now Isak-"

"Anna!" She didn't mean to raise her voice but she couldn't stand to hear it anymore. She didn't want to listen to Anna's self-deprecation, that's not the Anna she first met. Said Princess stayed quiet for a minute, playing with a button on Elsa's jacket. "Anna, please.. what happened all those years ago? What happened to you?" She bit her lower lip again, eyes falling on the button she twiddled with. Elsa waited for an answer, letting Anna collect her thoughts until she looked back up.

Should she tell her? Was it worth even keeping hidden anymore? She weighed her options, wondering if it was safe to even mention Elijah's name. Her eyes bored into Elsa, the woman whom she swore to protect and here she was.. taking care of Anna. If there was anyone who deserved to know everything, it was Elsa.

She didn't have much to lose any more; she had disconnected herself from Hans, lost Isak, and nearly lost herself. Elijah wasn't ever going to stop, no matter what she did and she realized this now. Whether she told anyone or not, Elijah wasn't going to relent. She wondered if Elijah would even dare to harm Elsa and a surge of anger pulsated through her, of course he would. He already has.

_'I'd kill him before he could even look at her.._'

With a slow nod, she made up her mind. She was going to tell Elsa everything, from Elijah to her parents. Anna was finally going to release the chains that had held her down for seven years. She brought her hands in front of her, clutching desperately to one of her braids as Elsa continued to cradle her. She averted her gaze as she spoke.

"I was fifteen, everything was peaceful. It was as it should have been. There were no inflictions, no troubles. Then everything went to hell, and my life forever changed. Worst part is.. I couldn't remember the last time I was truly happy." She looked to the blonde with tired eyes and a soft smile, "Until I met you.."

* * *

6 years ago

_-Elsa's Chambers-_

_Light streamed through long drapes, illuminating two women snuggled up together as they slept through the morning. Silk sheets hugged their intertwined limbs and subtle curves, as the petite brunette shifted closer to the blonde with a relaxed sigh. The Princess stirred, letting the feeling of Belle's breath against her neck shake her from her dreams. _

_She stretched and moved to her side, enveloping Belle in her arms as she inhaled the faint smell of roses. Belle hummed in approval and wrapped her arms around the royal's waist, eliciting a sleepy groan. She tilted her head and laid a lazy peck over Elsa's lips, she felt the blonde smile against her own. _

"_Hmm bonjour Belle," The brunette smiled, blinking until her eyes focused on soft blue ones, half lidded with sleep. It was the sexiest thing Belle had seen. Elsa's voice was scratchy, seductive even and it tickled Belle in all the right ways. "Bonjour mon amour," Belle's own voice surprised her, coming out a little breathless and more of a whisper. Elsa chuckled, planting a kiss on Belle's nose as she grazed her fingers along the brunette's shoulder blades. _

_Belle's breath hitched as Elsa ran a tongue over her lips before claiming them in a searing kiss. They both whimpered, the heat that had been satiated last night warming up with equal intensity as Elsa groped Belle's backside, a firm pull toward her own hips. The contact spurred Belle as she guided a hand between their bodies and lower to Elsa's core, the pad of her finger swiped against her bud once with a slow moan from the blonde. Before she could stroke it again, there was a knock at the door. _

"_Your Highness, your father requests your presence in the dining hall," it was Kai._

'Godammit..'

"_I'll be there momentarily," She called out reluctantly. Of course her father would somehow interrupt this, as if he knew what she was up to. _

"_And your Highness, have you seen Belle this morning?" _

'Shit.'

"_N-No I haven't seen her since last night.." The brunette silently giggled, burying her face in the sheets to stifle any sound. There was a hesitant shuffle at the door until Kai finally spoke up, "If you see her, have her report to me immediately, your Highness," his tone was almost knowing. He couldn't have deduced it so quickly.. could he? _

"_..Of course," she responded, praying that he would finally leave them be. He lingered for another minute until the shadows of his feet disappeared from under the door._

_They both let out a relieved sigh. Looking back at one another, they broke into a fit of giggles. A few bangs fell onto Elsa's face and Belle couldn't resist the urge to brush them back and tuck them behind her ear. Their laughter subsided, soft brown eyes searching bright blue ones. Elsa just smiled, wondering what Belle was looking for as she examined her features. "Belle?"_

_Belle shook her head, snapped from her thoughts, and smiled back. "Nothing ma princesse, just making sure you're okay." Elsa gave her a curious look, "last night was your first time, no?" Blood rushed to Elsa's ears, she just nodded as Belle caressed her cheek tenderly. _

"_No need to be embarrassed, I just needed to know that you.. don't regret it.." _

_Elsa propped herself on one elbow now, taking Belle's chin to meet her gaze. "Listen to me Belle, last night was more than I could have hoped for and I would never take it back.." The grin that broke on Belle's face was infectious, spreading over Elsa as she gave her a reassuring kiss. Elsa would never take this back._

"_Now I have to get dressed," she eyed Belle's naked torso, "and so do you if we ever expect to get out of bed." Belle whined, mewling like a cat as she stretched, effectively distracting Elsa who really needed to get out of bed. "Devons-nous?"_

_Like now. _

_Before Belle could trap her with her French tongue, she sprung out and quickly made her way to the closet. She could practically feel Belle tracing her curves with her eyes as she hid behind the changing screen. "Isn't it a bit silly to hide? I mean there's nothing I haven't already seen," Elsa gave grunt as she lifted her skirts over her head as they fell over her hips perfectly. "We'll never get anything done with the way you look at me, the screen is.. necessary," Belle gave a low chuckle that ran a shiver up the blonde's spine. _

'Very necessary.'

_Letting out an irritated huff, Belle got up from the tangle of sheets and reached for her uniform. With Elsa's luck, she stepped out right when Belle was bent over in all her naked glory. _'Oh jesus fucking christ..'

_Her eyes widened and her mind went on overdrive, spitting out what should have been a coherent sentence, "Alrightgottagoseeyoulaterbye!" _

_Belle looked over her shoulder in time to see Elsa running out with her hands stuck in her hair, attempting to braid it as she went. She shook her head with a giggle, and gave the room a once over. Her eyes lingered on the messy bed, loving that it was her fault she had to clean up such a mess. With another tug on her apron, she tied up her hair and began her work. She wouldn't mind having to clean up this mess every morning if her reward was staying between the sheets with a gorgeous blonde at night, ruffling it up again._

* * *

_Present Day_

-Southern Isles Palace-

-King's Study-

"Look who finally showed up, what took you so long?"

Elijah stood from his desk, beaming at an ominous figure as it made its way to him. There was a clang as the cloaked man dropped what looked to be a wrapped long sword. Elijah cocked a curious brow and unveiled the wrapping over the hilt. It was battered and bruised with deep lacerations cut through the metal, one could nearly miss the engraved stallions along the hilt, and the sapphire stone at the top was cracked, on the cusp of falling out.

Elijah broke into a wild grin; he chuckled with mirth knowing that Anna's dog was finally put down, "Well at least you got rid of one problem."

"I was tying up some loose ends," Elijah gave a triumphant smirk, not seeming to mind to vicious undertone carried by the owner.

"Ah yes, please tell me you have a plan for the Ice Queen since you seem to have failed the first time," there was a slow nod as the man crossed his arms over his chest, letting his words fall with ease, as if he were bored.

"Actually you do," Elijah looked up from the sword then, coming around the desk to face the man.

"Oh?" He couldn't see much past the cloak but a toothy grin gleamed against the candle light.

"Tell me," standing a few feet taller from the royal he looked down, head titled questioningly, "how long before you have secure forces in Vestmar and Rogland?"

"Three months," there was an irritated sigh, "the people are rebelling." The man nodded but pursued his curious dabbles.

"Orkdalen?"

"As secure as Weselton," an approving hum echoed in the dim-lit study.

"And Corona?"

"Not for at least another year," there was a long silence, digesting his words with enough consideration for his next advisement.

"Then in a year's time, the Southern Isles will be at war with Arendelle," like the hyena that he is, Elijah grinned from ear to ear crossing his own arms to match the man.

"What makes you so sure?"

The man laughed, rumbling low from his belly as it bubbled like a vile demon speaking for the first time, "Please, not even the Snow Queen can handle such a fleet, you will have five armies at your disposal excluding your own.. they won't stand a chance," Elijah tucked a hand under his chin, thinking over his words as the man pursued on, "As for your sister-"

Elijah instantly broke into a snarl, causing the man to shift his feet but holding his ground steadily, "Don't insult me."

"She lives in Arendelle," his tone was unamused as the prince growled with vicious intent, slamming a fist over his desk with enough intensity, his trophy clanged from the pressure.

"Such a nuisance! Remind me why you can't just kill her?" He looked back to his most trusted advisor, his loyal servant with a dark power that could match the ice enchantress herself.

All he was granted was a slow shake of the head as the man licked his dry lips, "She still has a very important role to play, we need her alive for now," Elijah stared on defiantly but remained silent, he had never steered him wrong before. He would just have to trust the man, either way Anna will die in Arendelle when they lay siege. Unclenching a fist, he raked a hand through his hair and straightened his posture.

"I have another job for you in Corona," the man bowed deeply with a smirk, any job coming straight to him was one he would always enjoy. A job that he could put his talents to use.

"Of course, my liege," Elijah stepped back behind his desk as the man stayed on one knee, and clenched hand over his chest.

"It's time for my precious in-laws to die so Augustus may reign in my name," Oh how he would enjoy this task. He couldn't help but mingle in the finer details though.

"What of Princess Rapunzel?"

Elijah considered his options with the drumming of his finger setting a rhythm over his desk, "Let her live.. the people won't rebel if she remains by my brother's side."

The cloaked man rose, adjusting his cape to fall back over his shoulders. "Now go, I have a coronation to prepare," the man was hesitant to leave, giving a curious look to his prince.

"Coronation?"

There was a devilish smile as the prince stared down at the scrap metal eerily, "Ah one more thing Clay, be a lad and kill my father would you? It's time I take his crown now that everything is set in motion.." with another cackle he unwrapped the sword, placing it over the mantel to his left where he can look at it appreciatively.

Clay lifted his hand as dark tendrils seeped through his palm, licking his skin as they oozed in the air, "Gladly.." With a flick of his wrist, the tendrils darted under the door to take what was left from the old king. Pulling the hood further over his face, he disappeared into the shadows as a strangled cry pierced the halls. Elijah sat back in his chair, feet kicked up and the most shit eating grin plastered over his face. "Long live the King.."

The cries became muffled, gurgled even, until they all but ended and King Hector of the Southern Isles was finally laid to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Do you hate Elijah? Good. So I've noticed now that I'm looking back at a few chapters that I'm not doing a great job at reviewing it, so I'm gonna go back and fix all that up intensely, maybe swap some wording around because let's be honest my writing is this chapter is better than the prologue. I've also recently changed a few sentences in this chapter to match the summary, so if you missed it just look at that cause that's all I really changed. Well carry on my good peeps.**

**IronShounen: Yea I've always loved them together, not as much as Elsanna but they work so well together.**

**camilor851212: Ha I wouldn't say she's a good huntress but she's on her way. Glad you liked Belsa, don't hold your breath though, it's all before Elsanna and what I have planned for them.. yea I need some water.**

**Yea I'm still pretty speechless about the followers and reviews.. it's just all heart warming and fuzzy. Sincerely thanks for every follow, every review, every favorite, and every person that's just reading this because you enjoy reading it whether on your phone or computer. If you stuck aorund from the start, honestly I'm so happy you haven't left this story and stuck with the craziness. I promise to make this story worthy of the attention it's getting, so rock on -FW**

**Translations_: (Norwegian)_**

**_"Jeg vil alltid være her.."~ I will always be right here.._**

**_"Jeg vil ikke forlate deg igjen, s_ø__****t**e dyre Anna.."~ I won't leave you again, sweet precious Anna..

**Translations_: (French)_**

**_"Bonjour mon amour,"~ Good morning my love_**

**_"ma princesse"~ my princess_**

**_"Devons-nous?"~ do we have to?_**


	12. Chapter 11: Standstill

**A/N: Hey guys, congratulations. You've made it to chapter 11, let's hope you survive it. -FW**

**(Remember translations are always at the bottom.)**

**Rated M**

**OMG this chapter wasn't up for the longest time and instead I posted Chapter 12 twice! I'm SO SORRY!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Standstill_

4 years ago

_-Kingdom of Arendelle-_

_The town was bustling as bakers lined up their shops with fresh school bread, children ran through the streets twirling strips of bright ribbon, while the towns folk gathered in random groups all around the festivities. Amidst the chatter and excited banter a flash of red darted around to and fro, overwhelmed by the liveliness of it all, "Come on Isak!"_

_The shrill of her voice could be over heard anywhere, drawing slight attention to herself without a single care. Trailing slowly behind was a disgruntled man, looking too old to be in his 50's but he didn't question it. "Slow down kiddo, what's the rush?"_

_She laughed as she hopped from stand to stand, eyes lighting up at the sight of children running with their ribbons, wanting to join the fun. She looked back and gave a teasing look to her guardian, shaking her head in mock disappointment, "When was the last time you had fun, let alone went to a town festival?"_

"_It's not a big deal Anna," he scoffed with a wave of his hand and a roll of his eyes. A terrible habit he picked up from Anna. The shock on her face nearly had him doubling over at her animated gestures and loony expressions; she was easily the light of his dim life._

"_Yes it is! People will be dancing and there'll be games and food and.. ooh I smell CHOCOLATE!" His face fell with wide eyes as he zeroed in on the Baker's shop, feeling sorry for the man who had just setup his tray of delectable sweets, unknowing of the impending doom that would soon befall on them. He didn't stand a chance against the feisty Princess._

"_Oh no.."_

_Balling her fists in excitement, she screeched painfully next to his ear, "Eeeekk!"_

"_There goes what was left of my hearing," he muttered as he jammed his pinkies in his throbbing ears, trying to muffle Anna's war cry._

_She crossed her arms with an infamous eye roll of her own, "Stop it, you're not that old."_

_He was quick to rebut, "I am in spirit."_

_Swatting his shoulder playfully she nearly spoke up again when something in her peripheral snatched her limited attention._

"_Oooh what's that!?" And she was off, running after a cart of decorations and the startled man wheeling it away from her._

"_Annaaa!" Isak's cry was futile as he chased the wild girl with an amused grin on his face. He wouldn't tell this to Anna, but he wouldn't ever want her to change, she was a special kind of light this dark world needed. And he'd protect it for as long as he lived. She tripped over her skirts and dove head first into the cart, scattering its contents as she landed on the scared man, the sight was too much. "Sorry! Sorry.." He heard her muttering and chuckled with a shake of his head._

_Even if she was a little over bearing sometimes._

* * *

_-Arendelle Palace-_

"_..but they don't live happily ever after like you'd expect," Belle drawled as she brought her tea to her lips. Across from her sat a Princess of pure perfection, styled in her navy blue dress and coat, her hair was pinned up and who could forget her signature gloves folded neatly in her pocket. Belle to this day still never understood the purpose of them. Maybe she has a thing about dirt. _

_Elsa gave her a puzzled look as she chewed on her biscuit, wiping her mouth ever so delicately to question her, "Oh?" It wasn't often that Elsa could get away with having a private breakfast in her room since her parents occupied most of her time, but within the two years of befriending Belle she had managed her time well enough to be in her company other than between the sheets._

"_He dies in battle before he can make it back to her," Belle finished as she put down her cup and stole a biscuit from Elsa's plate. The action meant to be playful went unnoticed by Elsa as she looked down with a sad expression._

"_Oh that's so... after everything they've been through," Belle tilted her head curiously, taking another sip of tea with her biscuit as she cleared her throat. _

"_Oui, but that's what makes the story so interesting, there's a sense of reality to it that many can relate to," the brunette explained with a sense of discomfort or something else coming from the blonde._

_Elsa looked back up with misty eyes at Belle, it caught the maid a little off guard, "Still sad though," she muttered like a child questioning the meaning of death. Belle rose from her seat to Elsa, wrapping her arms lovingly from behind the woman as she kissed her cheek sweetly. Elsa leaned into it, enjoying the momentary comfort from her silly emotions today. Something was off and they both knew it._

"_Hmm it's just a story love," Belle whispered in her ear as she nuzzled her nose against it, "would you like to join me in the library today?" She asked hesitantly trying to change the subject. _

_The blonde pulled back to look at Belle with an apology already written all over her features, "Oh Belle, you know I would love to but today is the start of the town's festivities, my parent's and I have much to do." Belle just shook her head with a soft smile, bringing relief to the Princess but she could never stop her curiosity from besting her, "You're attending the festival?"_

"_Yes, ma cherie, it's our job to greet the people and partake in some semblance," the pet name came so easily for Elsa now.. so why did it still feel wrong to say it?_

"_So it's more work than play?" Belle teased as she rubbed the blondes shoulders with a light squeeze, eliciting a relaxed sigh._

"_Oui, just a quick speech from my father, some mingling and we'll be back before you know it," Elsa grabbed one of Belle's hands and kissed her palm, "We can have a private dinner in the library, just us two," she didn't need to look at Belle to know just how uplifting that was for her, instead she felt another tight hug from behind and a peck on the cheek._

"_Vraiment?! Vous feriez ca?" _

"_De l'amant de cours," Elsa giggled with a nod, her time with Belle forced her international studies to use. Not that she ever complained, there was something sexy about the French language that Elsa relished in, especially from Belle._

"_Dieu, je vous aime Elsa," Elsa's heart-strings tugged viciously then, in the wrong ways._

'_I don't deserve you Belle..'_

"_Je t'aime Belle," The guilt that followed after felt all too familiar to Elsa. She had grown accustomed to it over the past two years with Belle, addressing a love that she didn't reciprocate. It was terrible. _

_She really tried, she cared deeply for Belle but it was never enough. She couldn't see herself in love with the woman; all she felt when they were together was the fondness of their friendship or the lust that they shared in bed. But the love that Belle gave her, what she expressed with every fiber of her being? She felt unworthy of it. She felt disgusted with herself. _

_She didn't even know where to begin to tell Belle. She should have told her when Belle first professed her love, instead she mumbled it right back and before she knew it, it was too late. How does she tell her best friend the truth, without breaking her heart?_

* * *

_-King's Study-_

_The King scribbled away over a long parchment, he was halfway through his final signature when a sigh from his wife drew his attention as he put down his quill, "What is it dear?" He turned in his chair as she stared out the window behind his desk, perched over the sill. The worry that etched her features had him out of his chair and next to her in a second. _

_Leaning into him she shook her head as she licked her lips, "Something.. something doesn't feel right?" _

_Leaning his head over hers he cocked an eyebrow, "Doesn't feel right?" He gave her a long kiss in her pinned up hair, inhaling the lavender that lingered, "You sure you aren't just nervous?"_

_She gave him a scoff and a proud look in her eyes, "Now why would I be nervous, I've been Queen for far too long to let a festival rile up nervous behavior," he kissed her nose with a small smile and brought her head back down to his shoulder._

"_A suggestion darling, relax with me for a bit, I don't want to go just yet," there was a moment of peace as she draped her arm around his chest and made herself even more comfortable amongst the soft pillows beneath them as they laid back. This was always her favorite spot in the study, looking over the kingdom and her husband as he worked._

"_..Agdar?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you think we've done right by Elsa?"_

_He was completely perplexed now, his arms around her tightened as he whispered into her hair, "Oh now you're just being silly, we've shown her nothing but love and have mentored her well, she will be a fine ruler one day." She played with one of his medals as she thought of their daughter, juggling with endless 'what ifs.' _

"_What if things would've turned out for the better, if we had helped her control her powers rather than conceal them," he sighed as he considered her question, there may have been a different way to do things but he believed in his daughter and their decision all those years ago._

"_.. Idun, that is something Elsa needs to learn on her own, she wasn't ready at the time so the only other option was to conceal until she took initiative," he breathed out, hoping to ease his wife's racing mind and relax together before heading into town._

"_But-"_

"_Idun," his voice was firm but still low, "we gave Elsa all of our love, that's the best any parent can do." She didn't say anything, knowing that her husband's mind-set on this matter was not going to change. "She has mentioned her gain in control recently, has she not?" it was meant to ease the tension of the subject but it seemed like nothing could relax her. Something was very off._

_A knock on the door brought her out of her worry as Kai spoke, "Your Majesties, the carriage is ready."_

"_Thank you, Kai," the King replied, relaxing beside his love again as Kai's footsteps echoed from the hall._

"_I don't want to go.."She practically whimpered as she clung to his uniform and buried her face. His heart swelled and wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, but they both knew they couldn't. _

"_I know, but we have a duty to fulfill," even his voice carried the reluctance that was in his heart._

_Another soft whimper came from the petite woman as she toyed with his collar and rubbed his neck, "We always do.."_

"_Look at me Idun," with a finger under her chin she looked into his soft eyes, "today will go by quickly and before you know it, by the end of the day you'll be right here in my arms again," the love that shined in those irises made her feel weak as she brought their lips together in a lingering kiss. _

_When they broke apart she gave him a pout, "Promise?"_

"_When have you ever needed one from me?" He chuckled as she slapped his chest lightly._

"_Agdar.."_

"_Alright, I promise," he brought up a hand to hers, intertwining them as she kissed his rough knuckles._

"_Jeg elsker deg," she whispered as she looked up at him like they were young again and the world seemed a lot smaller._

_With another searing kiss, she gave a surprised squeak followed by a happy sigh, "Og jeg elsker deg," he whispered against her lips before he kissed the rest of her face with the attention it always deserved. She giggled like a school girl and for a moment she had forgotten her worries. For a moment she was a twenty year old twitter-pated fool, falling for the first time all over again._

* * *

_-Kingdom of Arendelle-_

"_OOH look Isak it's the royal carriage!" She cried as she hoisted herself up on one of the many lampposts, proudly decorated in Arendelle's colors. Isak stood just a few feet next to her, incase her clumsy feet decided to slip from under her and she needed rescuing. Again._

"_I can't believe you're getting all worked up over some royals, it's not even out of your alley really," he yawned out as he looked around with a bored expression, scooting away from the loud children as they ran around their parents or begged to be tossed on their shoulders. He really didn't understand the fuss of it all; then again he's been up close and personal with it._

"_Oh shut up and be excited like everyone else, it's part of the fun," she barked back with a playful smile, her eyes not leaving the opening carriage as guards lined themselves on the sides on the raised podium._

"_It's just a speech Anna.."_

"_And you're a boring old man," she rebutted, watching the head steward announce the coming royals._

"_Why thank you," was his curt response, it went unheard as the King stepped up followed by the Queen and the uproar of cheers from the people. A kingdom that actually loved their rulers was something Anna enjoyed seeing, something she had once wished for her own kingdom._

_The King waved with a bright smile to his people and the Queen followed suite with a beam of her own, taking her place a few feet from her husband. Anna was glad to see the royals, ignoring the nagging memory of their names in a little black book. No, to Anna that book was just a distant memory, what she saw now were two healthy and happy royals beloved by their kingdom. _

_The Queen was fidgeting though, darting her eyes from left to right as she wrung her hands in front of her. It seemed very odd that the Queen of Arendelle was acting so, it made even Anna feel uneasy. Then the princess stepped up and Anna's breath caught in her throat, nearly falling from her raised place. _

_She seemed calm for the most part.. actually she looked bored if anything, with a stiffening smile to play the part. She looked to her mother quizzically, only to brush it off when the Queen flashed a warm smile of her own. The King proceeded to give his speech with his family being the perfect picture to his left, talking about the soul foundation and culture of Arendelle, thanking the people for providing the life it needs to thrive. _

_It was all nice and dandy but to Anna, she heard gibberish, keeping her sights on the Princess who had grown up in all the right ways. She wondered if she would even remember Anna. _

'Probably not, you made eye contact only once,'_ The memory still made her heart skip a beat if she didn't want to tear it up when thinking about Kristoff. So lost in her day dreams, she only caught the very end of his speech until the crowd burst into an uproar of applause and cheers. _

"_Long live the King!" _

"_Long live the Queen!" _

"_May your reign be long and prosperous!" _

_Oh how cruel it all was. _

_Before Anna could join in the cheer, the hairs on the back of her neck raised up as she felt a familiar whiz fly past her. Her stomach twisted in the worst way and her voice caught in her throat painfully as she willed herself to screech. It was too late; the arrow was already dead set on its mark straight for the King as he waved ignorantly with his wife on his arm and daughter at their side._

* * *

"_PAPA!"_

_The scream that dashed her throat raked painfully against her vocals, numbed by the pain torn from her chest as she watched her father stumble back with one hand gripped firmly over the protruding shaft sticking from his chest. Her mother was in front of him in an instant, fear corrupting her gentle features as she fumbled, her fingers slipping from the blood that coated his uniform, helpless to the fate that had befallen on them. _

_Not given a second to scream his name another arrow found its mark, she cried out as she felt the metal pierce through her back, slipping between her shoulder blades and effectively pushing through vital organs that were already bleeding for her husband. The force of it all had her falling into her husband as they both landed on the floor with a loud thud. _

_She coughed hoarsely, the mixture of blood and saliva making it difficult to speak, "A-Agd-dar.." _

_He didn't respond, only feeling his arms wrapping gently around her waist as she crawled closer to his face until their eyes met. The sobs that raked her body came freely when she saw the fear and regret in his eyes, misted with tears that lined his face. _

_She brought a blood stained hand to his cheek as she caressed it tenderly one last time, leaving red prints smeared over his face. He chanced bringing one hand from her waist over her hand, feeling colder by the second as life fleeted him. He kissed her palm and whispered in her ear, "I-I kept m-my promise I-Idun.. y-you're back in m-my a-arms again.." _

_She whimpered and brought her quivering stained lips over his in their last kiss, the vibrations of her cries ghosted over his own lips as his head fell back in defeat. She didn't want to look in his eyes to see them devoid of the life, love and adoration they once had in them. Instead she let her head slump against his sunken chest as she caught sight of her daughter through blurred vision. _

_Her beautiful daughter who was crying out this whole time, she read her lips as they moved to scream their names. She couldn't hear them though, she couldn't hear anything except the thundering of her heart working overtime as it sputtered and nearly gave out. The guards were lined up around them all as they kept a tight grip on Elsa, keeping her far away from any lingering threats. She fought with them endlessly as she tried to wrench herself loose, the frost that surrounded her moving fast as she lurched a hand towards her mother futilely. _

_She cursed at every God and every man who held her back from her mother's final moments and Idun had never felt more proud of her daughter. She had never felt surer of her successor than she did now, she would be a fearsome Queen one day. Fighting endlessly as snow fell around them, she tugged viciously like a wild animal as her bun fell loose. _

_She finally made it free with another jostling pull as the guards slipped over the ice around them. She leapt to her parents, sliding her knees painfully as her dress tore against the splintered wood. _

"_MAMA! PAPA!" _

_Her hand shook as she brushed her papa's hair, sobbing wildly when she realized he was already gone with his eyes glazed over. Her other hand hovered over the arrow in her mother's back, the pain on her mother's face had her instinctively freezing the shaft as frost gently eased over the wound, numbing any pain. Her mother only kept her glistening eyes on her daughter, her other half, as she brought up a weak hand in her direction. _

_Elsa instantly gripped it with her own as the other laid over her mother's face, swiping her thumb under a glistening eye. "E-Elsa.. m-my sweet Elsa.. I'm s-s-so proud of y-you.." Elsa's sobs were heard over every scream from the town folk, every cry from the guards as they made quick work on finding the perpetrator. _

"_Mama.. Mama please.. please you can't l-leave me.. I-I still need you!"_

_Her mother smiled fondly, a red line staining her lips as she shook her head meekly, "..No my d-darling.. y-you don't need a-anyone.. I s-see that n-now," her mother's lids were slowly shutting, setting off a wild panic in Elsa as she shook her shoulder awake. _

"_NO MAMA!" _

_Her mother was saved a few extra seconds to memorize her daughter's features and tugging her hand closer to her mouth. Elsa obliged as she leaned in, feeling her mother's cold, wet lips over her knuckles she brushed her mother's bangs out of her face. _

"_..Jeg vil a-alltid elske deg… min_ _snøfnugg.." _

_Her eyes slipped shut and Elsa shook her again, except this time she didn't wake up. She'll never wake up again. The reality hit Elsa like a freight train as her azure eyes widened, crying out to her mother, "NONONONO! MAMA!" _

_Any control Elsa may have had was gone. _

_The firm grip on her mother's limp hand was now crusted in frost as it spread over her body and her papa's, as if her powers were attempting to preserve what was left of them. It spread like wild-fire over the entire podium, invading the town as it crept over lampposts, freezing over roof tops, killing off the green life that sat over windowsills. _

_People screamed in confusion, they weren't expecting winter for another month and not at this rate. Even the metal on the guards' uniforms stiffened as ice encased every nook. _

"_Protect the Princess!" Yelled one of the men as they pulled her up from her parents, the ice around her mother's hand cracked as it landed on the floor, no longer supported by Elsa's grip. Elsa couldn't focus on anything anymore, her emotions raging rampant within her and her kingdom as snow swirled in the air, mimicking the sadness within her. _

_She was being led to the carriage meant for three, now only taking one. With a slam of the door they were off in seconds, fleeing to the safety of the castle as she buried her head in her hands. _

'Mama.. Papa..'

_Ice had followed them as it cracked against the windows of the carriage; Elsa lifted her head in time to see the damage she had done. The blizzard that came down was vicious as the fjord cackled against the ice that invaded. The trees weighed down drearily as heavy mounds of snow planted themselves over the branches and the roadways were quickly becoming blocked. _

_The horses hooves clinked loudly as they attempted to keep a steady pace without slipping, whinnying in fear as their leather reins stiffened. Even the threshold of the castle gates had icicles dangling dangerously as they made their way through the courtyard. _

_At this point, Elsa felt her own heart freezing over, numbing the pain as her sobs grew quieter and her face became painfully stoic. She didn't want to feel anymore. By the time Kai had opened the door and rushed her inside, she had dwarfed into the epitome of the Ice Queen, staying silent and unresponsive as she kept a watchful eye out her window. _

_Uncaring of the eternal winter she had just cursed over the land and her heart._

* * *

**A/N: Hey there you are, glad you made it to the other side. You will be rewarded handsomely with oodles of Elsanna in the next chap. Till next time peeps. -FW**

**Sofie H: I'm glad you're like the story so far and welcome aboard!**

**Thanks for all the support everyone, it's what keeps me going :)**

..

**Translations: (French)**

**"Vraiment?! Vous feriez ca?"~ Really?! You would do that?**

**"De l'amant de cours,"~ Of course lover**

**"Dieu, je vous aime Elsa,"~ God, I love you Elsa**

**"Je t'aime Belle,"~ I love you Belle**

**Translations: (Norwegian)**

**"Jeg elsker deg,"~ I love you**

**"Og jeg elsker deg,"~ And I love you**

**"..Jeg vil a-alltid elske deg… min snø****fnugg**.."~ ..I will always love you... my snowflake..


	13. Chapter 12: Forgiven

**A/N: Just a tad late, don't worry I think I've made it up with a lovely chapter of elsanna. Happy Reading :) -FW**

**HI! SO SORRY for the chapter 11 confusion, if you missed it please go back and read because I accidentally posted this chapter up twice like an idiot.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Forgiven

4 years ago

"_ISAK!"_

_Anna cried over the panicking mob, being yanked harshly by the arm as they weaved through the chaos. She hadn't been able to look at his face, she hadn't been able to since everything had unfolded. Taking purposeful strides further out of the center of town, where there had once been vibrant colors and beaming faces, he held his vice grip as she clawed on his arm._

"_ISAK STOP!"_

_He whirled around with wild eyes and furrowed brows, "We don't have time Anna!" He barked before picking up his pace and yanking on her arm again._

_She nearly tripped from the force of his pulls, stringing her along effortlessly, "Don't have time?! ISAK where are we going?!" Her voice cracked as her vocals fought against the strain._

_He didn't stop again, he only had one thing on his agenda, "We're leaving Arendelle!" _

_Her eyes widened in mad hysteria, wrenching her arm back so strongly it sent a jolt in Isak's shoulder, "Anna!"_

_She stepped out of reach, her hands balled and dug into her thighs in anger, "NO!"_

"_No?" With every step forward she took two back, he reached out and she flinched away again._

"_I'm not leaving!" with shake of her head, her eyes pricked at the corners._

_He reached out once more, "Yes you a-" _

_She jumped back and the dam that held up every emotion broke, splaying over her heart as she shouted at him, "What's the point Isak!? No matter what we do Elijah is always three steps ahead!" Tears stained her cheeks as she fought between gasps of air and her tumbling words, "He will always find us! He will never stop killing those people and we're the only ones who can do something!" She was heaving at the end of her rant, breaking into a sob right before his eyes, watching as the guilt finally invaded her. _

_He had never felt more helpless._

"_What do you expect to do Anna?" he whispered, she barely heard him over her hiccups. She sniveled and wiped her nose, breathing in labored breaths as she tried to calm the storm within._

"_I-I want to rebel.." Her voice finally gave and it sounded more like a whining pup freshly kicked._

"_I'm sorry?" He braved moving closer, wrapping his arms around her shaking form as her head buried into his chest. She hiccupped and coughed, her throat feeling raspy from her shouts, "Isak, we have to rebel." Now he heard her, wishing that he had'nt._

_Her breaths coming steady, she licked her lips and found her voice, "I need you to be my scout." Lifting her head, she met his incredulous eyes. She saw this coming, this was Isak, and of course he'd disagree. _

_His comforting embrace was gone as he threw his hands up exasperatingly, "Are you listening to yourself?"_

_She wiped her eyes and shot him a pleading stare, "Yes, you should too."_

_He crossed his arms and stared at her for a moment, pity in his eyes, "Anna I promised your m-"_

_In a flash she went from a sobbing mess to a defiant royal, her eyes shining with anger once more, "And now your allegiance is to me, what part of we have no real option left don't you understand?! I'm not leaving; you either fight with me or not!" She didn't expect to lash out, but she'd be damned if she stood down now._

_She looked bewildered; he probably thought she had gone insane. She may have. With a scoff he cried out, "Ack you stubborn royal!" He rubbed his temple, trying to ease the migraine that permeated. He shot her with a disapproving look before settling in a dragged sigh, "What now then, your highness?"_

"_I need you to train me," he let out an airy chuckle._

"_Train you? You can barely hunt"_

_Her eyes wilted as she looked to her shuffling feet, "Isak please.."_

_He scratched the back of his neck frustratingly, biting his tongue between his teeth, "Alright. What're you gonna do with all your mastery in tact and grace?"_

_She gazed back at him, so stubborn and so intently, she reminded him of her mother, "I'm going to protect Elsa.."_

_Something had changed. No, something had sparked._

_It was the gleam in her eye, the shift in demeanor that had him nodding his head with no argument, "Understood, what am I scouting for?"_

_She didn't waver one bit, "Elijah's numbers, I need to see how many allies I can gain and where he stands." His bones shivered with excitement, feeling a sense of purpose bring them back to life._

"_Very well, your highness.. we start tomorrow," he gave his surroundings a once over and rubbed his arms from the sheer cold, "let's get you inside kiddo, I have a feeling it's gonna be a rough season."_

* * *

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

"You were there.." Anna nodded meekly, head resting over Elsa's ruined coat. She sniffled and clutched the rumpled skirts of her dress, twisting with shaking hands. "..I was," she whispered hoarsely, spent from her cries.

Throughout the entirety of her tale, she remained in Elsa's arms as the monarch listened intently. Her breathing shuddered as her chest calmed, allowing the lump to dissipate and the pain to ease its grip on her lungs. Elsa kept a cool hand on her back, rubbing small circles as she memorized the extent of Anna's suffering.

"So Elijah, your brother, is the reason that Kristoff, Alec, my parents, Isak.. and god knows who else is dead.." She nodded again with a hiccup. "..I'm so sorry about Isak," the Queen took a deep breath, gauging the weight of how fucked up everything is.

"I could have stopped this a long time ago.." Elsa could hear the self-deprecation; it didn't suit Anna at all.

She tensed at the confession, "No, no you couldn't have. He used Hans against you.." Anna pressed her cheek further into the blonde, her bangs tickling the Queen's exposed neck, "God Anna I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry I-"

Anna gripped her collar again, "You're not seriously apologizing for shutting me out."

"I am," Elsa's free hand came over Anna's, leaving goose bumps on the skin there. It could have been from the feather touch or the cooling sensation but Anna found comfort in it.

The princess furrowed her brows and licked her lips, "No Elsa you had a ri-"

"Anna I had no right, Queen or not," while her tone firm, carried no bite, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"This is why you haven't been eating.."

Anna gave defeated whimper, letting her eyes shut as she breathed in the toxic mixture of lavender and mint. She could easily be addicted, if not already.

"I should have been there for you," Elsa breathed out, letting her head lean over the Princess's.

She snuggled with a mute sigh, "You're here now.."

"Took me long enough," Anna smiled, letting the mirth find her eyes as they crinkled. They remained that way for a few minutes, letting the realization of everything sink in. Anna had laid out all her cards, she had finally let Elsa in. And she had never felt as free as she did now, locked in Elsa's arms and focused on her strong heartbeat.

It wasn't until the deep rise and fall of the Queen's chest against her ear that brought her from a daydreaming stupor. How gently Elsa's hand fit over her own. How the monarch shuddered against Anna's hot breath near her neck. How her legs were practically tangled around hers. Anna's cheeks grew hot and was saved from her babbling mouth when Elsa spoke up.

"You know what I did when my parents died?" Anna shook her head, grateful for the momentary distraction.

"Aside setting off that eternal winter, I froze my heart. I didn't want to _feel_ anymore so I shut more people out than I could count.. I hurt so many friends and they didn't deserve it," Elsa sounded distant, lost in her reminiscing, only to be brought back by Anna's shifting weight on her lap.

She kept her eyes shut and she spoke aloud, "My point Anna, is that I kept it all in, I almost lost myself and the people around me.. Don't keep this in, it'll destroy you," when she opened them, she jumped from how close Anna was. She was staring at her, doe-eyed, head tilted, lips slightly parted, and furrowed brows. She stayed that way, searching Elsa's face for her past, her nightmares, things she had locked away.

Things she wasn't ready to share.

Elsa blushed and blinked back a few times; clearing her throat and leaning her head back slightly. Anna hadn't realized the personal invasion until the pink in Elsa's cheeks blossomed, causing hers to shade red and shuffle back as she bit her lip. Her eyes darted to and fro, tucking an invisible strand behind her ear.

"..When I saw you that day," Elsa gave a soft sigh at the change in subject, suddenly missing the heat of Anna's body against her own, "something sparked in me and I insisted that we stay and fight.. and I vowed not only to protect you, but to avenge every person who was just collateral damage in his game."

She watched Anna play with one of her braids, twiddling nervously and avoiding her gaze.

"And now you want to give up the fight?" She bit her lip again. "That's not the Anna I know."

Elsa took her hands again, denying them the comfort of playing with anything else to gain full attention, "No Anna, don't let Isak's death.. everyone's death be in vain, you have to fight." Anna still couldn't look at her, succumbing to the guilt and self-pity.

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "I don't know how anymore.."

Elsa squeezed her hands, tucking her head to capture her eyes to no avail, "We both know that's not true."

Anna looked anywhere except at her damn eyes, "Els.." A weak attempt.

"Look at me Anna," it was the way she said it. Her voice was low and cracked, it was pleading as if Anna was breaking her heart. She finally tore her gaze, locking wet eyes with the Queen. "Your people need you, your brother needs you, and I need you-" she looked so fragile and yet so determined, "-As Queen of Arendelle I ask that you fight for your kingdom and the safety of my own.. fight with me."

Did Elsa know the damage she could do,_ just_ with her eyes? Those gorgeous fucking eyes.

"You're willing to bring Arendelle into this?"

She let out a bitter chuckle, "We've been knee-deep in this for so long already, we've just been blind to it.. I ask you again," she licked her lips and searched Anna's face, "Anna Westerguard will you fight with me?"

'_Of course I will, just keep looking at me like that..'_

Anna didn't know how, but Elsa had caught her half way to a plummeting depression. In one swift movement, she pulled her right back up and made her feel- well like _Anna. _The Anna who first met Elsa, who valiantly protected her, and who fought against Elijah endlessly.

The Anna who was falling for her.

'_Wait, what?'_

With reserved will, Anna grinned and spoke up in a proud tone, "I will."

The grin was infectious, Elsa beamed back, "There she is." Anna blushed shyly, looking down from the intensity of Elsa's affection coming off in waves. Elsa nearly giggled like a school girl, holding it back behind a small hand. She slowly stood up, letting the kinks in her back work themselves out as she stretched out a hand to the Princess.

"Now let's get you some sun, it's a crime for you to look as pale as me," Anna laughed genuinely for the first time in weeks.

When she tried to stand, her knees buckled and she collapsed in Elsa's arms. "I've got you," she whispered against her cheek, they were so close now. All Anna had to do was tilt her head and lean forward.

She hadn't seen Elsa staring at her lips, too entranced at the way the monarch nibbled on her bottom lip in distress. Instead she gave a loud yelp at the sudden strength the Queen used to scoop her up, effectively thwarting Anna's chance to- _'calm down feisty, you barely managed to be friends again, don't screw this up.'_

Cradling her against her chest, Elsa made her way to the door, not all that surprised to find Kai on the other side trying to eavesdrop. He gave a guilty smile and shrugged his shoulders. _'Why you nosey little-' _"We're having lunch in the Gardens," Elsa announced in her infamous 'I'm the Queen' tone. She didn't stick around to see the skip in his step, or mischievous smirk as he headed for the kitchens.

* * *

She cut corners and darted around staff, ignoring their stares as she passed the side gate to the gardens. If she had her seasons right, they'll be witnessing the colors of autumn. Stepping down on the soft ground she made her way to the closest bench, letting Anna unlatch herself onto her seat.

Anna gave a childlike awe as she looked around, her vision bursting with warm colors of red and orange. If Elsa thought autumn was her favorite season before, Anna made sure of it now.

The way she sat leaning forward on her hands, breathing in the pine smell as her hair danced with the falling leaves that matched her fiery hue. She wasted no time when Anna regarded her and patted the seat next to her, sidling up and letting the Princess lean into her side again. They really both needed this, the sun kissing their skin, the comforting weight pressed to their sides, the caressing winds.

Elsa wasn't oblivious to Anna's desires just moments ago, she wasn't even all that surprised. Before this whole mess happened, they were both very sure in what they wanted, only thing holding them back was Anna's secrets. Now.. now Elsa faced her own demons, regrets or instances in her life where she wish she would've made better decisions, they turned their ugly heads at her as constant reminders.

She had done enough damage, why bring Anna down too when she's already been through enough. No she wouldn't do that to her, for as long as she could, they'll remain on safe grounds. Anna began to hum, looking down as she searched for Elsa's hand, the Queen shut her eyes as she listened to the sweet melody in a daze.

Anna's voice is so beautiful, wonder what it would sound like if she were-

'_Christ Elsa, SAFE GROUNDS.'_

The princess flipped her hand and traced the lines in her palm with her fingernail, the blonde shivered and inhaled sharply. Anna didn't stop. She continued to hum innocently as pads of her fingers splayed over a cool wrist; if she wasn't cut off by the coat she'd tickle her forearm too. She swirled meaningless patterns slowly from the base of her wrist, through her soft palm, over nimble fingers and back down.

Meanwhile Elsa was breaking a sweat, if only Anna knew how sensitive her hands are- no, with the way Anna was teasing with expertise.. and that _humming_. There's no way.. she wouldn't. Then Anna gave her a quick wink, not once stopping her ministrations.

'_She fucking would.'_

Such malicious intentions behind such simple gestures should be illegal. Elsa would have to make a royal decree on this if she planned on surviving their new friendship. For some reason, she doubted Anna would follow the rules anyway. The Queen pursed her lips as she ran her nails up each digit in the most sinful way.

Her nostrils flared as she tried to steady her heart running double time, she didn't want it to stop though. She knew the obvious answer to her dilemma is to move away from the princess, but she couldn't.

No she just didn't want to.

Anna was doing everything right, doing things that she's wanted since they first met, that she's fantasized about. _'Safe grounds you harlot.'_

If there ever was a time she needed saving, it was now, against this fiery seductress. The clink of a rolling tray paused Anna's humming and lifted her attention to the garden gate.

Elsa let out a puff of air, so relieved to have survived Anna's first blow but dreading the fact it wouldn't be her last. Her savior being Kai looked as confident as ever- she could do without that coquettish smirk and inquisitive brow but she was grateful nevertheless.

"Lunch is served my ladies," with a boisterous bow he beamed at Anna who was giggling into Elsa's shoulder to stifle it.

"Glad to have you back Anna," his eyes softened when she looked to him then to Elsa. "It's good to be back," she squeezed Elsa's bicep to make her point and for once, Elsa thought just for once she could act like a normal human being in front of the girl.

She looked down at the princess, a small smile on her lips that said a thousand 'thank you's' if her eyes didn't say it enough.

For a second she forgot Kai was there, letting her emotions take charge she cupped Anna's cheek and leaned forward. Anna's eyes widened, heart racing, even Kai was blushing. She smirked at the expression that came after she kissed her forehead and sweeping her bangs back in place.

It was so simple and so quick but to Anna she felt lighter than air, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to kiss her lips. Elsa smile stretched to her cheeks and into her eyes, adoring the way Anna kept looking at her in awe.

'_Safe.. grounds..?'_

When Kai cleared his throat they both jumped and looked at opposite corners of the garden, absolutely flustered. _'God this is going to be much harder than I thought..' _"Her Majesty seems quite glad herself-"

"Kai!"

"Alright, alright," He threw up his hands in surrender, "I'll just leave you two alone," sniggering with a wink in their direction as he skipped away.

Anna couldn't hold it in anymore, breaking into laughter as she clutched her sides. Elsa face palmed herself, wishing she could hide away in an ice cave for the rest of her life. Anna wiped the invisible tears at the corners of her eyes as leftover giggles bubbled up once in a while, finding it so difficult to stop, like her body was making up for lost time in depression. Elsa cracked an eye open through her hand, she couldn't help the smile that split through at how Anna practically glowed, her laughter still ringing in the air.

Then she had an idea, with a sly smirk she dug her fingers into Anna's sides and the Princess gasped wildly at the sudden threat on her muscles, caving in on herself as she wheezed for air and begged for mercy. "P-Please m-mercyyy!" she managed to cry out, hands over Elsa's and she tried to wrench them off.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," Elsa giggled in a playful tone.

"E-Els-s-saaaa! N-not faaair!" The Queen just kept laughing, letting foreign action fill her belly with warmth.

"Oh but life's not fair, is it?" she mocked as Anna was brought to tears.

With another tickle over her ribs, the princess jerked back and fell over the bench into the helpless green life, her skirts flying over and shoes kicked off, hair frazzled as she giggled more at herself if anything. Elsa nearly cried at the sight, it was too much as she clutched her side and laughed in her palm.

When their hysterics relented Elsa cocked her head to the side with a victorious smirk as she looked down on the princess, still chuckling to herself, "You'll think twice before crossing me."

Anna blew the hairs from her face as she propped herself on her elbows, "Such a weak retaliation my Queen."

"Oh? I beg to differ, you're the one still on the floor," Anna gave a mock scowl at their compromising positions.

Elsa on top? She'll have to change that, the Queen is too in control as it is.

"Who would guess the Queen of Arendelle likes to play dirty," Elsa chuckled and wiped her nails over her shoulder in show off kind of way.

"Ha, I clean up my tracks well enough," Anna's jaw slacked, feigning shock.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, "You're ruthless."

"You love it," the banter got the best of Elsa, letting her thoughts slip out before she could hold them back.

'_You're not very good at this whole friend thing, are you?'_

"I do.." Anna quietly confessed, looking rather adorable and indisposed below Elsa with wide eyes and a hopeful small smile. Elsa wanted to kiss her.

'_At all!'_

Gerda stepped through, with two pitchers of juice and a baffled expression. "Lady Anna! What on earth is going on here!?" Anna winced at the reprimanding tone, already sensing her demise. She opened her mouth to speak but Elsa beat her to it, giving her a devilish smirk before facing her head maid.

"I'm not so sure Gerda, one minute we were discussing how lovely the weather is and the next Anna's on the floor, destroying the fresh lilies too, hmm pity," she even threw in a pout to sell the bait. Anna just gaped like a fish, letting out a sound between a gasp and a scoff but higher in pitch.

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies with that thing," the maid shot at her.

She clamped it shut, and took Gerda's outstretched hand, scampering back up the bench. Elsa kept her lips pursed as Gerda went on how 'unladylike' Anna was acting, hands on her hips and all. Anna couldn't even get a word out, "But-"

"No 'but' save some face child, now I brought your drinks since Kai was in such a hurry and left them, I swear he's worse than you sometimes," Anna just dropped her face in her hands while Elsa snickered.

"Now eat child, before I stuff you like a chicken," she threatened with a pinch to her already sore sides. With that the maid left, leaving a scowling Anna and a way too smug Queen in her wake.

Anna looked to Elsa, hands still over her mouth, not entirely believing what had transpired moments ago.

The Queen simply shrugged her shoulders and lifted one of the trays noncommittally, "I told you, I clean up my tracks well enough," she popped a strawberry in her mouth from the fruit tray with a smirk as she chewed.

"There will be war for this," the Queen continued to pick off the tray innocently, licking the juice from her thumb. Anna would've watched her all day, but her stomach said otherwise, growling loudly.

The Queen smirked and picked up another strawberry, bringing it to Anna's lips. Anna looked from the strawberry to Elsa apprehensively, "If I know you well enough, and I think I do, you'd eat this whole tray disregarding the damage you'd do to your belly," her stomach growled again, "So to ensure you don't make yourself sick, I'm going to feed you." She wiggled the strawberry mockingly in front of her face, Anna puffed her cheeks in the cutest way, "I'm not a child Elsa." _'No, you're not.'_

"I'm a grown woman." _'Yes, you are.'_

"And I'm perfectly capable of feeding my-" she popped the strawberry with great accuracy, cutting Anna off who now looked like an angry chipmunk, "-ELSHAA!" She cried out with a mouth full of berry.

Elsa threw her head back as laughter made its way back to her, recklessly leaving her mouth wide open for Anna to toss a strawberry in. She stopped instantly, closing her mouth with wide eyes. They were definitely an interesting sight, both with puffed cheeks and fierce glares. When they realized how ridiculous they looked, they tried their very best not to choke as they chortled.

Oh if Gerda could see them now.

Swallowing her berry, Elsa moved for another tray and hummed in approval when she noted the assorted truffles hidden there. She lifted the tray carefully and watched Anna go wide-eyed, as if those chocolates were the most precious jewels she'd seen. The Queen plucked one gingerly between her thumb and pointer, then looked to Anna with a mischievous grin, "I propose a game."

The ginger's eyes lit up, "A game?"

"A game," Elsa smirked at the rhetorical banter.

"Ooh I love games, pick me." '_Christ there's no way someone can be this cute.'_

"Guess the truffle," she twirled the sweet treat around.

"Ha, piece of cake," Anna boasted with a wink.

Elsa rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Cocky much?"

"Don't play coy, chocolate is my forte.. what happens if I guess it right?" She leaned on her elbows and rested her head in her hands with a minuet tilt in curiosity.

"The more chocolates you get," she quipped.

Anna licked her lips, watching the melting chocolate between Elsa's petite fingers, "And if I'm wrong?"

"I thought this was your forte."

She gave a wry smile, "Better to have a reason not to lose than to solely focus on the gains"

"I cut off your chocolate supply," Anna feigned a hurtful look.

"Oh we can't have that, can we?"

The Queen rose a curious brow, "I wonder what you'd do if I did."

"Definitely expect me to raid your kitchens," eliciting a melodic laugh from the blonde.

"Here you," She brought her the truffle up to those tantalizing lips, watching the way Anna slowly parted them for her and slipping the treat. She loved the way it melted and slid off her fingers with ease, or how intently Anna was watching her.

Things got really difficult when Anna's hot tongue came into contact to lap up the chocolate staining her digits. _'Oh god-'_ If she didn't draw her hand back she didn't know how far Anna would have gone.

The look that followed after, the hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, her tongue peeking out to finish off the remnants. _'This was such a bad idea..'_ Elsa had to turn away, hiding a blush in her palm. With a Cheshire grin, Anna open another tray filled with cut sandwiches, "Alright Els, your turn.."

The monarch shut her eyes ignorantly awaiting for the truffle that wouldn't come, she parted her lips and Anna was almost tempted to kiss her, but the latter seemed so much better. Instead of the sweet decadence she was smacked with a full-fledged sandwich splayed over her face.

"ANNA!" she squeaked mouth agape and brows reaching her hairline.

'_This woman!'_

She sputtered as crumbs fell from her face, reaching for a napkin in a much less subtle way. She peered over to find Anna doubled over, eyes rimmed with tears and cheeks sore. "War it is, my dear Princess," Anna snapped up in time to have a napkin chucked to her face.

With a squeak, she swatted it away and faced the terror of the Queen wiggling her fingers threateningly, her sides tremored at their impending doom. With a deer in the headlight expression, Anna bolted from her seat with surprising amount of energy, starting up a game of cat and mouse with a ruthless Queen.

And they loved every minute of it.

'_Maybe being friends won't be so hard, as long as I can keep making her smile like that..'_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long but things have been a bit hectic lately, but in a good way. I've recently been accepted into DCP, so my happiness radar is at an all time high right now haha explains all the Elsanna, plus I also found out I'm going with my sister from another life. I'm hoping to finish this story before I leave but if not I'll take my laptop and attempt to write during the little free time I may have. Well till next time darlings, I won't be so delayed next time. -FW**

**Guest: Wow, I feel honored :') It was never my intention for Belle to be Elsa's first love (romantically) but I hope this chapter was to your elsanna standards.**

**H: I enjoy Belsa but Elsanna is my otp all the way, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you, and yea I love Elijah.. well I love expressing his character and the amount of hate I can throw on him.**

**Thanks again for everything everyone! **


	14. Chapter 13: Remembrance

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, how dare I be so late on posting, shame on me. Well I threw enough elsanna in this one so you should be happy. I'm not promising a completely fluffy chap chap though. Happy Reading -FW**

**P.S: For those of you that got really confused with chapter 11 I'm so sorry, like a dim wit I posted chapter 12 twice. So if you missed it I highly recommend you go back and read it since it's a very important chapter when it comes to discovering Elsa past.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Remembrance

_Present Day_

-Corona Palace-

It was hot and humid, like any other night in the city of the sun. Thick in the air as it clung over a hooded figure, sweat dripped from the nape of a neck and tickled the skin there. It was painfully quiet, the city of the sun remained still as the King and Queen remained still in their beds. Already gone from this world as their bodies lingered, waiting until they were found. Waiting until the kingdom discovered the death of their beloved rulers.

And to the Princess, the death of her parents.

Clay shuffled across the balcony, dangling until he was close enough to hop to the lower ledge. He came across said Princess's chambers, windows locked tight with tied back drapes, allowing the moonlight glow illuminate a small brunette draped over a tall young man with blonde short hair.

Wrapped up in silk sheets they held steadfast to their peaceful sleep. The only sanctuary they have until dawn broke and the bells wept in mourning for Corona to know the shift in the world, and the rising conquest of one greedy dog.

In a blink Clay jumped down, landing in a soft thud over the greenery as his wrist twitched, and black sorcery licked his hands in gratitude. He walked along the side of the wall, keeping close to the shadows as he dodged the sights of lazy guards, slipping over the border and darting for the woods with a devilish gleam in his pitch eyes.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace-

Between Elsa and Gerda, they had Anna back on her feet in less than a week. Elsa would often take the Princess on outings just on the edge of the palace while the ever hovering maid was sure that their meals were more than plenty. And often enough they'd gain a bickering speech about wasting food and quote, 'being too skinny never impressed anyone, now eat up before I stuff you both.'

Eventually they had resorted to hiding the leftovers until another kitchen staff could take it away. It was interesting, acting like a child when you're supposed to be running a country or preparing for war.

Now they were stowed away in the library hiding behind a bookshelf while the crazed maid searched for them to serve dinner. Anna tried to stifle a giggle while Elsa hushed her, peeking through the books and grateful enough to see Gerda stride past them. Her giggles couldn't be stifled any longer as the maid walked off, oblivious of their hiding spot.

They really did feel like children again.

Crouched in a corner they found themselves in a compromising position yet again, this was happening way too often for Elsa's liking. Not to say that she didn't but.. the idea of being friends was fading fast as her heart worked overtime.

Anna's back was pressed against the wall; her giggles dying out as she processed how close Elsa was. In the tight corner where their breaths mingled and the world zoned out. The dark, secluded place where desires grew stronger by the second and the longer Elsa looked at Anna the more she considered letting the princess in.

Anna kept a steady gaze at her lips that parted for a shaky breath as the Princess licked her own lips involuntarily. The blonde couldn't move, back nor forward. She was so entranced at the perfectly placed freckles that danced on the redhead's cheeks and nose.

Those enticing eyes, darkened in the dim light and even more seductive with her long lashes layered over them. The gods truly blessed Anna with every beautiful detail she had, and Elsa swore she found a new one every day.

'_Calm down Elsa.. just move aw-' _

Then Anna was creeping closer, and Elsa lost her senses. Her eyes slipped shut and all she could do was _feel_. _'Jesus Elsa move!'_ But she couldn't, by some cruel being she was held fast in her place. Breathing increases to slow pants, lips quiver in fear and excitement, and hands clench over the shelves near.

Anna was so close, breathing over her face as her lips grazed the Queen's jaw line, relishing in the small moan she drew out of the blonde.

She wanted to hear it again.

She dragged her lips down her slender neck, feeling the hungry vibrations from her throat.

Just once more.

Her teeth scraped softly over her pulse and the Queen was quickly coming undone, "A-Anna.." she drawled ever so quietly, ever so pleadingly. It was this moment when Anna discovered the sweetest sound was Elsa moaning her name.

Elsa was on overdrive, fighting so hard against the need to lurch forward and attack Anna. To crash their lips together with reckless abandon and-

"Your Majestyyy, Lady Annaaa," it was Gerda checking the library again.

Elsa's eyes snapped open, looking at a frustrated Anna who shook her head in disagreement. The Queen shot her an apologetic look before picking up the first book in front of her and calling out, "Here Gerda.." Anna looked positively hurt by the betrayal, eyes never leaving Elsa as she avoided her gaze and flipped through the random book- a romance novel, how fitting.

The maid rounded the corner to find the girls looking guilty for different reasons. They were both surprised when they were given a quick, "Dinner is ready in the dining hall," and walked away, half expecting to be reprimanded for sitting on the floor. Elsa shut her book and wiped down her skirts as she stood.

"Why do you do that? I know you want this too," Anna stood and held to the shelf for balance. Elsa gave her a pained look with all the remorse her eyes could express. She had half a mind not to play dumb with the princess, they were well past that.

"I don't want to hurt you Anna.." She wrapped her arms around her midsection defensively and looked away.

Anna pressed on, "You sound like me, what happened? You were so sure before.. and now.."

"..Anna there are just some things you don't know about me, things I've done in the past that I'm not proud of.. and the closer I get to you.. the more I remember.."

"Talk me to Els, I'm right here," Anna opened up her arms as she took a step towards the Queen.

She looked to her offered hands, then at her eyes, while Belle invaded the back of her mind. A woman she hurt more than words could describe, she couldn't take back what she had done while she was reminded of her inability to love as Belle had. But god did she want to take it all back.

"I told you my past.. it's your turn snøfnugg," the last time anyone called her that was her mother. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but it definitely brought a wave of memories.

* * *

4 years ago

_-Arendelle Palace-_

"_Belle, her highness needs to be alone right n-"_

"_No Kai! Let me through!"_

"_Belle you're being unreasonable! She needs her rest!"_

"_What she needs is someone there for her!"_

"_E__nough already!"_

"_I'm getting through whether you like it or not Kai!"_

"_BELLE!"_

_There was a grunt, a thud and jingle of the door handle before Elsa heard Belle push through the door and lock it behind her. She ignored Kai's curses until he all but gave up and remained near the door in silence. Belle had walked through another world, she was sure of it. How could there be so much snow in Elsa's bedroom? _

_Mouth agape she stared in wonder until her eyes found the woman responsible, crouched in the corner of the window as she stared at her reflection through frosted glass. Belle could see the devoid of anything normal for a person who just lost their parents. _

_She wasn't crying, she wasn't angry, she wasn't anything. She just stared out the window and ignored the world around her. She didn't even acknowledge Belle, nor did she care that she walked into her disaster of a room. _

_Plainly, she just didn't give a shit about anything anymore. _

"_Elsa.." She didn't even blink._

_She tried again, "Elsa."_

_The blonde slowly tore her gaze to the brunette, "What're you doing here Belle?" _

"_I-I came to see you.." She planted herself in the middle of the room._

_Elsa's voice was monotone, settling uneasy in Belle's stomach, "Well you saw me."_

'Stop, she didn't do anything to you.'

"_..Elsa I'm so sor-" _

"_Don't," she barked, piercing eyes setting daggers into the maid._

"_Ma cherie-"_

"_Stop calling me that," Belle flinched._

'She doesn't deserve this.'

_The only human thing left was Elsa's conscience but it wasn't enough to speak up on her behalf, "You're not making sense darling.." Elsa nearly chuckled to herself._

"_Jesus, stop with the fucking pet names already," it took a lot for Belle to swallow down each blow Elsa threw her way, trying to remain strong._

_"I don't understand, why?" her voice cracked, giving away the fresh wounds she bared._

"_I don't deserve them," she looked away again, focusing on a small crack on her window._

'You can't even look at her..'

"_What're you talking about Elsa, of course you deser-" The crack spread in a loud slice through the entire window, Belle took a step back from it but nearly fell over from Elsa's next words. _

"_I don't love you Belle," she said it so effortlessly now, if she hadn't frozen her heart the guilt would've killed her by now._

'You sinister bitch, at least give her an explanation.'

_Belle shook her head but the denial wasn't enough, deep down she knew this to be true, "..Why're you telling me this?"_

_There was a long pause, "I should've told you a long time ago, I never loved you.. not the way you love me." _

_Belle couldn't breathe, she was on the verge of breaking into a sob when she remembered Elsa's predicament, she would still be there for her even if.. "I-I still love you Elsa, I'm not going to abandon you."_

'Oh my god, you never deserved her love.'

"_You won't have to, you're fired," her voice was sharp and carried enough bite to pierce Belle's heart a second time._

'How dare you have used her, and then this..'

_Belle was in hysteria now, everything was falling apart when earlier that day everything seemed so perfect, "Elsa! You can't be serious!"_

'You fucking monster, stop hurting her!'

_The more Elsa's mind screamed at her, the more she defied, "Don't you see Belle, I only used you for comfort; I'm a monster." All the while, she never looked to her, showing her back like a coward._

_The tears were free falling now, blurring her vision as she searched for _her_ Elsa, "No.. you wouldn't be saying these things if-"_

"_If what Belle? What's so hard for you to understand? I don't love you, the people I loved are dead," she needed to end this quickly, "I can't feel anything anymore, I no longer need you."_

'Stop!'

_Belle had dropped her head in her hands, shaking as she pleaded, "E-Elsa.. please."_

'Don't you fucking dare!'

"_You were just a quick fuck."_

'CHRIST STOP HURTING HER!'

"_Elsa.." Belle whimpered as she struggled to stay standing, the weight of Elsa's blows proving too much to bear._

'Belle leave, for your own sake just leave me..'

"_Now get out," the command left no room for argument as the crack split and splayed into miniscule shards. _

'I'm so sorry..'

_After a few shaky breaths, Belle shuffled her way to the door, she was nearly out when she looked to Elsa for the last time, ".. Au revoir mon ami." And she was gone. Through a shard in the window she could see a fleeing brunette and Kai giving her a pitiful look as she ran._

'You will never learn to love, you monster, how dare you hurt her when all she ever did was love you..'

_It was the last time she saw Belle._

* * *

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

In the long hours after dinner they found themselves enjoying hot chocolate in Elsa's study as the moonlight shined through and the fire cackled with mirth. Anna was all ears, listening to Elsa's story even though she didn't agree with it. That's not the Elsa she's come know, and Anna knows better than anyone. Death changes people.

"You're not a monster Elsa, and you don't need to learn to love, you just do," she hissed at the hot milk she spilled over her hand and infinitely the carpet, "..Sorry, I'll clean that."

Then Queen waved her hand dismissively, "No worries," she took a sip of cocoa before picking up the subject again, "but.. how can you be so sure?"

It was cute, watching Anna try to scrub off the stain with her shoe as she battle with her possessed cocoa that threatened to spill over again. When she realized the damage was already done, she settled back in the crook of their shared love seat and tried to sip her cocoa again. Satisfied with no spills, she hummed in delight at the liquid gold and gave a soft sigh, "Because, you can feel it," she pressed a free hand over Elsa's chest, "Here."

It took quite a bit for the Queen to push past her pinked cheeks and stay on topic, this didn't go unnoticed to Anna. Elsa looked down at her hand as if it held all the answers in the world, but none that would answer her questions, "Anna you can't just go on a whim."

Bringing her hand back under her tipping cup she took a quick sip before it spilled over again, effectively burning her tongue but saving the carpet from further damage.

"Ow.. Yes you can, I do it all the time," Anna winked and chuckled at her own silliness.

That made the Queen smile but despite Anna's reasoning, she was adamant with her decision, "But I don't, I refuse to put what we have at risk.."

"What will it take for you to see how much I care about you, to see that's all that matters?"

Elsa blew into her cup, letting a few snowflakes fall and settle into her hot beverage until she was satisfied she wouldn't burn herself, "Anna, don't make this harder than it already is.." Anna cocked her head to the side and nibbled on her lip, watching Elsa sip her cocoa and avert her gaze.

Then she smiled and her eyes gleamed at the challenge, "Huh, guess I'll have to figure it out myself." The blonde's eyes widened and she suddenly felt nervous. If there was one thing about Anna that she was sure about was how much the feisty princess hated losing, and if the prize was Elsa, then she will never stop until she wins.

And Elsa wasn't so sure she stood a chance against her.

* * *

The next morning Elsa requested a meeting with her Captain and Commander of Arendelle Forces to discuss treaties and allies. She also had Anna and Kai present for much needed input and support. It was a minor meeting between five people, but the contents were greater than one would guess.

They filed in the war room, armor clinking as they found their seats across from Anna; she didn't miss the disapproving stare the Captain gave her. And how could she forget him, he had given her that lovely scar over her eyebrow to always remember him by- how sweet. Kai stood behind Elsa who remained standing at the head of the table. Once greetings were passed Elsa began to go through her list.

"Alright gentlemen, what are the numbers for the royal navy?"

The Captain spoke up, "Twenty fleets at most, your Majesty."

"Not enough," Anna quipped earning a grunt from the man.

He looked to his Queen, "Pardon me your Majesty, but what is _she_ doing here?"

"She's my informant," Elsa didn't falter once, "and an ally of Arendelle."

His brows furrowed together, "With all due respect-"

Anna couldn't help the opportunity, "Not a lot of respect if you're down right disrespecting me right to my face," she grounded out.

He nearly stood until Elsa was the first to do so, reigning over everyone, "Please Lady Bjorgman, Captain show some decorum." She gave Anna a pleading look that had Anna murmuring '..Sorry.'

The Captain scratched the back of his neck, "My apologies, your Majesty.."

She sat back down and presumed her questioning, "Now what of our footmen?"

"A hundred men-"

"That's it?! Christ help us," Anna threw her hands up in the air and all but face planted on the table. Kai was giggling behind the Queen who wanted to kick him for fueling her antics.

"Archers?" she pressed on while Anna grumbled to herself.

"Thirty-"

Anna snapped up with a bewildered expression, "WHAT?!"

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" The Captain barked out, she kept her mouth open, prepared for a smart remark but caught Elsa's gaze and held her tongue.

The Captain cleared his throat, "..Thirty patrolling the watch towers along the borders."

"And our allies?"

This time the Commander spoke up, suddenly looking uneasy, "Your Majesty.. we have none."

"What do you mean we have none?" The monarch leaned in on her elbows with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well.." He took a deep breath, "Arendelle has kept to itself for years since your Father's reign and there hasn't been a change since."

Elsa leaned back and drummed her fingers over her desk, with a nod in Anna's direction she spoke aloud, "Well there will be change now."

"Your Majesty, if I may?"

"Yes, Kai?" Elsa motioned him to come forward.

He stood in everyone's line of sight, looking as confident as ever, "Before I even worked for your family, I remember grand events such as the royal Yule ball," she gave him a curios look while Anna brightened up, "It was a time where kingdoms across the world would join in celebration and allegiance, perhaps you could do the same?"

Elsa hesitated, "That's actually.."

Then Anna piped up, "A splendid idea! It's just what we need, a party to loosen up some snooty royals and make strong bonds." With a dashing smile Elsa felt her knees go weak. She couldn't say 'no' to her now, not when she's giving her that look.

Elsa suddenly felt a nervous pit in her stomach, "Very well, Kai make preparations to begin the event discussions later today, we haven't a minute to waste." She turned to the Captain and Commander who seemed miffed at how Anna could assuage their Queen so quickly, they had to pull teeth with her before.

"Thank you gentlemen, dismissed," they bowed their heads and showed themselves out, Anna sticking her tongue out behind them. A moment later Kai set out to do his worst, Elsa was sure he'd have nearly the entire town bustled up for the event by noon.

Maybe it was best since the assassination scare; it would bring up her people's spirits.

When the door clicked she faced Anna who had her head in one hand and a dreamy look on her face, "Can you act your age?" Elsa quirked a brow.

"Nope, oh this is so exciting Elsaaa,"Anna sang as she clapped her hands in front of her.

"For some.."

Anna scooted her chair closer, "Oh come on, stop being a prude."

"I'm not prude!" she gave a playful slap on Anna's shoulder.

The princess snickered, "If you weren't you wouldn't be so defensive about it, I sense a guilty conscience," she winked and Elsa rolled her eyes. _'God, this woman.' _

"You're impossible," she rebutted.

"You've yet to say you don't like it," she dropped her head back in her hands and gave Elsa a once over, "By the way you're looking positively ravishing today."

A curious brow rose, "Is this your way of swooning me?"

Anna waved her hand lazily, "Ha no, you'll know the difference."

'_That's what I'm afraid of..' _

"So what're you gonna wear?" Anna was nearly bouncing in her seat from excitement, maybe the chocolate fix from last night still flowed in her veins.

Elsa looked to her worriedly, "I honestly have no idea.."

"You don't do this often do you?"

Elsa smirked, "Were you not present for the meeting? We haven't thrown a ball in years."

"Sorry I was too busy staring at you," another wink and Elsa was giggling behind a hand.

"Oh you're definitely not winning me over like that," Anna grabbed her hand while biting her lower lip. Elsa stiffened when she realized what she was going for, the princess brought her hand over the table and played with her wrist ever so gently.

'_Shit, not this again.'_

"I'm just having a bit of fun," with a devilish smirk she gave a few swirls before standing and bringing Elsa with her, "Now come on."

She gave a relieved sigh, "Where are we going?"

"A long walk on the beach," Anna breathed out between chuckles. She couldn't even play off her own joke without laughing.

"Oh that won't work on me, try again," she gave Elsa a good ole eye roll.

"Haven't you been listening," she tugged on her wrist as Elsa gasped and fell in her arms. Anna wrapped her arms around her slim waist, holding her close and whispering in her ear as she tickled the shell, "You'll know when I'm winning you over, trust me." She pulled away, leaving a flushed Elsa to replay what just happened, "Now c'mon, I actually intend to raid the kitchens for some truffles."

'_Crap.. I don't stand a chance at all.'_

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys excited? Cause I am, I've always loved the idea of fancy royal parties and the Yule Ball is gonna be great. Oh and guess what? You finally caught up with me, so I wrote out this chapter.. today. Yea time isn't of the essence lately, don't worry I'll keep posting as weekly as possible. So your inputs are taken into high consideration since it's all up in the air. I mean my ideas are there but there's no fine print yet. So I appreciate any suggestions, reviews, etc. and as always thank you all for the tremendous support. It's way more than I ever imagined for this story :)**

**Tigger: lol I know, they're too cute sometimes. I just gotta kill someone off when it gets too fluffy ya know? No? Just me? Oh well, glad you liked last chapter and I hope this reached your expectations.**

**camilor851212: Here have a kleenex *passes tissue box* anyways, glad you're enjoying it and good luck with your story.**

**Translations: _(French)_**

**Ma cherie~ my darling**

**Au revoir mon ami~ goodbye my friend**

**Translations: _(Norwegian)_**

**snøfnugg~ snowflake**


	15. Chapter 14: Give Me A Chance

**A/N: I have a gift for you all, it's an early update, happy un-birthday (Or birthday if it is). Oh man, I was fangirling while writing this, is that weird? Oh well. Happy reading :) -FW**

****Here's a heads up, you'll know it when you come across it. There are two songs that should be played while reading this, the first is A Thousand Years by Piano Guys (Not the Christina Perri original, I'm talking about the instrumental cover) and the second is Romance You by Nathan Walters. Again you'll know when to play them (The writing will emphasize when there's music playing in the chapter), first one is Thousand Years, second is Romance you. Yes it's for the Elsanna moments, it's all up to you if you decide to let it play in the background as you read or choose not to. Kay enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Give Me A Chance

_Present Day_

-Southern Isles Palace-

The golden glare of an olive crown flashed as it spun between bored fingers over the King's desk. Decorated in the finest furs and polished medallions, Elijah leaned lazily in his chair, boots kicked up as he twirled his crown in deep contemplation. It was finally all his; his study, his crown, his throne, his armies, his kingdom, and his world. All wrapped around his finger, he had it all.

Yet he was bored, sitting in his study, playing with his crown. He itched for dominance, but when you've nearly conquered it all, then what? There was still Arendelle, the last piece to fit his puzzle, proving to be the most challenging. Making the game that much more exciting, it'll be his greatest catch. He cracked a smile and chuckled to himself, unaware of the ominous presence that lingered until it made itself known.

The King flinched, relaxing when he realized the familiarity of his old friend, giving an award-winning grin. "Ah how was your trip?" he let his crown drop with a clang, suddenly uninterested with it.

With his cape shrouding his features, Clay dropped to one knee with a fist over his heart, "Successful, how was your coronation?"

"Uneventful but purposeful," he motioned for him to rise, weary of the formalities between them. "Tell me how they died," sounding despicably joyous, the King dropped his feet and leaned over the desk on his elbows eagerly, like a boy ready for story time.

"Suffocated in their sleep," he replied coolly.

Reverberated with a scoff, Elijah rolled his eyes, "Well that's not very fun."

Clay chuckled hoarsely, rumbling from his broad chest, "No, but its cleaner."

"Hmm, how's my brother?"

"Even better with a crown settled over his locks," Clay walked around the desk until he was leaning against the side of it, adjusting his gloves nonchalantly. Leaning back in his chair, Elijah began to twirl his crown again as he spoke aloud, "Good, Rogland and Orkdalen have settled down as well."

Behind the dark hood, Elijah saw a devilish smirk, "Very good, all that's left is-"

"Arendelle," the King piped up, eyes staring off as he daydreamed of his conquest.

Clay dipped his head as he lowered his tone, "And Dunbroch?"

"What would I want with those savages?" the King snapped, sneering as the Scots came to mind. They were always wild animals to him.

An airy laugh bubbled from Clay's lips, "Oh you haven't heard?"

"Speak plainly," Elijah had used up all his patience waiting to ascend the throne, turning into a demanding toddler.

"Arendelle is hosting a Yule Ball."

"You're joking," it was the King's turn to laugh. They hadn't thrown a ball in years.

He merely shook his head, "They're salvaging allies."

Elijah was nearly in a fit of giggles, Arendelle had become a joke, "You mean scraping what's left."

"Including Dunbroch, perhaps the French," Clay cocked his head as he studied his King's reactions.

"Ha that means little to me, two kingdoms against six, they will burn. Besides the French are too arrogant to aid," waving his hand dismissively as he scrunched his nose.

The sorcerer crossed his forearms over his chest, disrupting the King with his last bit of information, "And the Russians."

The crown stopped, "..You've yet to make your point."

"Arendelle is preparing for war, against you."

In a flash, he chucked his crown to the corner of the room, sputtering curses in a fit of rage, "That bitch, I knew you should've killed her sooner, fucking nuisance!"

Clay shook his head all the while, used to seeing his short temper give. Giving the King a moment to rant, he went for the crown, placing it over the mantel safely next to Isak's sword. He cleared his throat, regaining his attention, "You said it yourself, they don't stand a chance; they've just become a little more… defiant."

With a shaky breath, he raked a hand through his black locks to calm his nerves, "Yes, they have.." his emerald eyes bore into him, consumed in thoughts before replying, "and soon I'll run them down, even that Snow Queen, not before I have my way with her of course." He gave a wicked chuckle, bringing a hand over his lips as he imagined what she might taste like.

"Clay, out of all my siblings, not one has shown me the unbending loyalty that you've displayed as a brother should.. from today on I want you to consider yourself as such, and we will claim it all in the end my dear friend," with a toothy grin gleaming through his darkness he bowed his head respectfully towards his King.

"Yes, your Majesty. What will you do about Arendelle?"

He stood up and strode for his crown, bouncing it in his hands before placing it over his head where it always belonged, "Let them have their party, let them try their very best, only then will I gain the full satisfaction from the hunt."

* * *

"What?" Sitting lazily on the edge of his Prince's bed, Ethan dropped the apple he was tossing around earlier, startled by the confession. It rolled around and stopped by Hans' polished boots. The Prince picked up the fruit, wiped it against his sleeve and took a bite before tossing it back to Ethan.

"You heard me," he replied between chews, filling his sack with essentials as he searched for his coat.

Ethan pointed a finger towards his desk, leading him to his gray coat as he watched Hans move about, "And where are you running to?"

"What's the only place my family doesn't practically own?" He searched one of his drawers, fishing out a pouch that sang at the jingle of coins before tossing it the sack.

"There's such a thing?" he mocked, pointing towards a dagger left on the desk. He wondered if Hans would even survive without him, he can't even focus on his packing properly without Ethan there to guide him.

"_Arendelle_."

He scoffed, earning a disapproving glare from the Prince, "Alright, I'm convinced you've lost your mind."

For once he stopped pacing, giving his full attention, "I mean is it really crazy? I'm done here Ethan; there is nothing for me left but death and destruction."

Ethan whistled while rolling his eyes, "Melodramatic much?"

"Oh come on, Elijah is a warlord and I'm not going to be caught up in his game any longer, now are you coming with me or not?" With his arms crossed and brows furrowed, Ethan found it hard to refuse his offer even if he had the option. He couldn't let Hans do this alone.

"That question's as dumb as this idea."

His features softened with a smirk, bringing a hand to comb back his hair in relief, "Good, figured I'd have knock you out and throw you on a horse anyways."

"Aww you _do_ care," he went so far as to even pout.

Hans shook his head with a grin, he would never tire of his antics, "Shut up and help me pack."

Ethan's face fell, "Like I haven't been doing so this whole time- Ow." Blinded by the shirt Hans chucked at his face, all he heard were his laughs ringing through the air. Whoa- he hadn't heard that in a while..

Maybe running away would do them both some good.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace-

With the ball being two days away everyone was bustling with excitement, even more so was Elsa, quickly taking over Kai's job as he lounged in the corner with Anna for a chat as they watched her work. They were eager to help, but the overwhelming need to reach perfection would rise up and they figured it'd be best to stay out of her way as she commanded the staff every which way.

"So are you going to ask her for a dance?" Kai asked, tucking a hand under his knees while the other held up his head on their shared couch.

Anna grinned, sitting cross-legged in a pair of trousers and a long sleeve buttoned up shirt, "You bet I will, she won't be so lucky though, I can definitely step on toes."

Kai scrunched up his nose with a smile, "Oh that won't do."

"Relax, I know the ballroom steps," she laughed with a wave of her hand, recalling the only lessons she enjoyed as a child, "I used to be the queen on the dance floor before-" then she remember who she was talking to. Her mouth is definitely gonna get her in trouble one day.

"..I-I know the steps," she finished in a low mumble, tucking some flyaway hairs behind an ear.

His eyes wilted, laying a reassuring hand over her shoulder, "Don't worry Anna, I know there's more to you than meets the eye, I haven't figured it all out yet but you're special," he leaned his head in Elsa's direction, "Especially to her."

He didn't miss the fond smile or dreamy look that Anna shot her way, who was explaining to one of the staff that the wreath should be fluffed, not plucked. If there was even a difference.

Feeling eyes on her, she glanced at Anna with a light blush before turning her attention back on the decorations, "Hmm.." the princess let out a content sigh.

She couldn't help but notice how tense her posture was, "She seems frazzled," she voiced, getting a hum in agreement next to her.

"She just wants to impress," he commented. Anna was listening half-heartedly, watching the way her body arched as she reached up to fix one of the ornaments. Her dress may have been _'conservative,'_ but the way it was clinging to her hips today..

".. She already does," Anna breathed out, hissing after earning a slap to the arm.

"Hey, hey eyes over here, I still exist ya know," he reprimanded as she rubbed her arm with a giggle. Not once did her eyes leave the Queen.

"Oh I'm listening to you, but I can't control my eyes right now," not if she keeps reaching up for the wreaths like that..

"You're impossible," Kai grinned, watching their exchanges. From his point of view, he had no doubt that Anna- well.. she was completely smitten with his Queen.

He looked to Elsa, catching Anna again with another shy smile as her blush ran to her ears, quickly looking away; she was smitten too. It was the cutest thing, and it couldn't have made him happier- if only Elsa took that leap of faith already, then she could see how happy she'd be.

"I've heard that a lot lately," the red-head joked, grinning at the way Elsa couldn't hold up their staring contest every time without blushing. Like they were tweens again.

"Well you may know how to dance but-" he darted his eyes to Elsa suggestively.

He grabbed her full attention now, looking at him with genuine surprise, "Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed it, I mean she's the Queen after all, she's responsible for at least one dance."

"Nope," he quipped.

A devilish grin decorated her features, "Oh this'll be a treat," she sang before standing up and striding towards the Queen.

Kai was startled, confused for a moment before it all clicked, "Wha- What're you- Oh my, what've I done." He stifled giggles behind his hand as Anna stepped closer to the unknowing blonde.

"Elsaaaa, can I borrow you for a minute?" Anna piped up, interrupting a frustrated staff trying to 'fix' the already perfect ornaments. Elsa looked her over, a curious brow raised as she dismissed the staff. Anna almost winced from how relieved they looked, throwing Anna a grateful smile as they went, "Everything looks wonderful but you need a break."

Anna finished with a grin, Elsa folded her hands in front of her and the princess can already see the over calculations brewing in her mind, "Oh um.. I haven't looked over-"

"Yes I know, the impending doom that will befall on Arendelle if you overlook the dining menu, serious stuff," she laughed as she took another step closer into the blonde's personal space, "But this is more important."

As quick as ever, Anna pulled Elsa impossibly closer by the waist, "Wha- Anna!" Elsa looked adorable, red tinting her cheeks.

With one hand secure on her waist she raised the other up proudly, "Relax, put your right in my left."

"What?" Elsa seemed so confused as she scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows, Anna just wanted to kiss the crinkles away.

"Hands snowflake, hands," she chuckled, waiting for the Queen to take cue.

Biting her bottom lip, she put a cool hand in Anna's, "Oh- okay, like this?" It felt so right.

"Mhmm, now your left on my right shoulder," she slid her palm over, feeling Anna's muscles twitch and relax under her touch.

Elsa gave a deep sigh, feeling a nervous pit in her belly, "Okay.."

"Now, one- left leg back," Anna demonstrated with a quick tap of her feet as Elsa watched in scrutiny, "two- right leg meets the left, three- take a small step with your left and start again, okay? I'll lead."

The Queen suddenly felt unsure of it all, afraid to even give it a go, but her partner held her secure in place, "..Anna"

"Shh, I'm leading," with a smirk and flirtatious wink she began to move, "Now one- ah other leg- there you go!" They started with small steps, steady and slow.

All the while Elsa mumbled to herself as she focused on the ground, "..two.. three.. one ..two."

"Look at me," putting a finger under her chin to lift her eyes, effectively distracting the blonde, " just look at me- och!" and stepping over a toe with her heel- thank the gods for boots.

"Sorry!" Elsa held out her hands, feeling a little more than guilty.

Anna quickly assuaged her fears, pulling her close again, "No no, it's okay, let's try again- remember, just look at me," she spoke in a whisper near the Queen's ear, gazing at her wonderful wide eyes as she nodded reassuringly.

They moved again, this time with more confidence. Elsa kept her eyes trained on Anna's, they were soft, they were encouraging, they were.. loving. Before she knew it they were sweeping across the ballroom with ease, taking wider steps, gracefully matching each other's movements.

"There you go, atta girl!" Anna giggled, filling her eyes with mirth. "You're a natural!" Elsa found it infectious and giggled to herself.

By a struck of luck, the sound of a grand piano filled the room, snapping their attention. Anna could've kissed Kai at the moment, giving them a wonderful wink as he played gracefully, a familiar song to boot.

Anna picked up the pace again, seeing Elsa mumble again to match with the music, "one.. two.. three."

She dipped her head to catch her eyes and in a hushed tone, "Shh, no more calculations, just sway to the music- like nothing else matters."

And so she did, letting the notes fill her ears and her soul, as they danced with reckless abandon. The swell in Elsa's chest had her grinning at a bubbly Anna. They were quite a sight, laughing into each other as their affection came off in waves.

Kai nearly cried.

There are many firsts in life, but out of every single one Elsa had done. This was her favorite- her first dance.. with Anna. The way her hand fit in the gentle dip of her back, the soft reassuring squeeze as she rubbed small circles. Her other hand rubbed the inside of her palm while she hummed along with ease. Her eyes, the way they looked at her- Elsa nearly felt suffocated by it. There was so much shining through, so much affection, and so much assurance in it all.

'_Is this what it feels like?..'_ she hadn't caught up with the fact that she spoke aloud, until Anna's cheeks pinked and grew sore from happiness. The tune was dying as they reached the end of their dance, slowing to a steady sway and moving closer. Putting Elsa's hand over her own cheek, Anna touched their foreheads, eyes slipping shut.

By this time the music stopped, but they didn't care, touching from the left foot to the right. Eventually they stopped, breathing in the moment, so close and never letting go. "Depends what you're feeling right now.." Elsa knew she was answering her from before, adoring the way the sentence rolled off her tongue and touching her heart.

"I.."

She licked her lips and contemplated.. but she shouldn't have to think, all she had to do was _feel_. Anna's skin felt so warm, so real and tangible. She was so happy too, even as she smiled against her hand, Elsa felt it radiate and flow in her own veins. She wanted, god all she's ever wanted, is that warmth in her life. To hold it close, near her heart and keep it safe.

She wanted to keep Anna near her heart and safe.

For as long as she's known the woman, it's what she's always desired. And it took the entire period of their time together for Elsa to grasp the severity of it. All of their chess games, their late night cocoa runs, their evening strolls, their playful banter.. christ, even just looking at each other.

Anna had quickly become one of the most important people in her life, even before they had met. And now, with her nose brushing against her own, their touching skin, their safe embrace, she realized it all. But was it enough, was it all that Anna _deserved_?

"Anna.." the princess loved the way she said her name, like honey trickling from her lips, she was barely audible to the world. Only speaking to Anna, the whisper caressed her ears. In that moment, it was just the two of them. In all their shy, awkward, clumsy glory.. they were perfect as long as they were this.

Then one of the kitchen staff burst in, startling them apart as he yelled about a small fire in the kitchens. Kai wanted to kill the man, sending daggering stares as he yanked him by the collar, grabbing a rag as he went. Just because Elsa could conjure ice doesn't make her a crutch.

The girls looked back to each other, blushing, panting, gleaming.

"Elsa.."

She chewed her lip nervously, "I-I should go see what's wrong.." and then she was gone, following after the scent of smoke.

Anna face palmed herself, "Christ," yelling up to no one in particular, "never cutting me a break huh?"

* * *

Elsa didn't see Anna for the rest of the day, tied up with final touches until the night took over and it was time for bed. She couldn't sleep, shifting in the sheets at ungodly hours with frustrated huffs. Her mind raced, from thoughts of Belle but ultimately Anna. What happened earlier that day was.. there was nothing else like it honestly.

No one had ever made her feel that way in her life, not once. And then Anna waltzes in, showing her otherwise- it was overwhelming. A good kind of overwhelming but it was still a lot to take in. She thought her chest would've burst earlier.. she couldn't describe it. So of course she did the most familiar thing in the world. She ran.

She felt like an idiot after, even more so when she couldn't find Anna to apologize.

The sound of a distant tune grasped her attention, echoing lightly in the halls. The Queen perked up quizzically, no one should be up at this time. She threw on a robe and stepped into the hall, padding her way to the music as it grew louder, then she heard a voice. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

_I'm moving closer,_

_I'm moving slower_

It sounded angelic, softer than any bell, most of all it sounded familiar.

_To the side of your face now,_

_As I speak your name out_

She was hesitant, stepping with caution as she listened to the lyrics.

_What if I told you,_

_That I want to hold you close_

_Right on my shoulder, _

_and I won't let go of you_

She passed another hall, it echoed louder and the familiarity was on the tip of her tongue. But she'd be sure if she had heard this before, where did she hear this before?

_Give me a chance,_

_Let me romance you_

The voice rose in pitch, hitting altos like never before.

_Under the stars outside, _

_And into the dark_

_Give me your hand,_

_I want to romance you now_

She was so close to it now, following it to the ballroom, and lingering by the door as she pressed her ear against it.

_Here in my arms,_

_Where you belong_

It was Anna, that sweet voice was Anna. Of course it was familiar.. and it was beautiful.

She pushed through the door, catching sight of the princess, entranced in the keys as her fingers danced across with ease. It was spectacular. She stepped forward, a small smile etched on her features and weary of disturbing her. As she sang the next verse, her eyes found Elsa's. She wasn't startled in the least bit, not even faltering in key. Instead she played on, singing with purpose.

_Look at me harder,_

_Look at me longer_

_'Cause you change me inside,_

_Just with your blue eyes and.._

Her eyes blinked once, half lidded and so relaxed, never leaving Elsa's. The Queen was completely bewitched, awe inspired, captivated, and any other fancy words she could conjure if her mind wasn't stunned from the sheer beauty Anna was displaying.

_I can't believe this, _

_Is really happening now_

_You take me away and,_

_All I can say is_

She licked her lips, feet dragging her closer as she leaned her elbows over the piano, mesmerized. Then it all made sense, Anna was singing to _her_. This is all for _her_.

_Give me a chance,_

_Let me romance you _

_Under the stars outside, _

_And into the dark_

_Give me a chance- tonight_

With a hand dragging over the piano top, the Queen slowly made her way to the side of Anna's bench.

_I want you in my life,_

_I want you by my side_

Then she felt it again, the swell in her chest. And like a canary being freed for the first time she soared and sang with her. Anna smiled, watching the ecstasy on Elsa's face express things she found difficult to say.

_Give me a chance,_

_Let me romance you_

_Under the stars outside, _

_And into the dark_

Their voices laced together perfectly, Anna scooted to make room for Elsa as she sat gingerly, her fingers taking cue on the piano.

_Give me a chance,_

_I wanna romance you_

_Here in my arms, _

_Where you belong_

They smiled, they cried, they sang, they played. They gave it their all in that one moment, no one to disturb it this time. Then their eyes met as they hit the crescendo, and Elsa melted every which way. She pressed her head forehead against Anna's gently, as they sang the last verse together, nearly a whisper.

_Give me your hands,_

_Let me romance you…_

The last keys danced until the final note echoed. All that was left was their needy gasps for air, lungs exerted from their duet. They smiled, looking into each other and seeing the world. This was it, this was everything people dreamed of, searched for, wished for. And it was right here. Elsa could lean forward and have it all, give it all, share it all. But there was no coming back from it and she knew that. Anna brought a hand against her cheek as she kissed her nose, nuzzling it with her own. Elsa completely lost her breath when she heard the one thing that scared her most, "I love you.."

Her eyes widened, body shaking at the admission. And then she cried, grasping Anna's hand as she let the pent-up tears cascade and everything fell apart. She felt it too, what Anna was trying to give her this whole time. She felt it, but she was so damn scared, she didn't know what to do anymore. So she kissed Anna's knuckles, then her forehead, wiped her shaky tears and walked away. Like she always does, she walked away whispering all the apologies in the world.

Anna didn't follow this time, she let her go as the Queen sobbed and broke into a sprint, back to her room where she would cry all night. The princess couldn't move, feeling the disappointment crush her. She couldn't help but sob too, dropping her head into her hands as she cried herself to sleep on the bench of the piano, dreaming of the woman she loves.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, I know. I'm really dragging this out, ha I guess I shouldv'e mentioned slow burn. Elsa's kind of pissing me off too. I'm writing this and I want them together so much but the author in me has a tight leash. But guess what? Chapter 15= YULE BALL Woohoohooo. And we all should know by now, magical things happen at party's. Well sometimes. It's crazy that I have two laptops on my desk, left is for posting and right is for writing Chapter 15. I'm working overtime here people! But it's all well worth it :) **

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Well yea, Elijah's kinda been taking over. Don't forget that's the point of the upcoming ball too, and Anna of course. I love her, she's just so great to write. I'm glad too, ya know when they're not giving me an emotional break down from the push and pull of it.**

**And as always, thanks for the lovely support darlings.**


End file.
